Pray For War
by YourNightmare6661
Summary: 'Destroy the bio-hazard and any evidence of it. If all else fails, blow the facility' If only it was that easy. Ex marine and special operative Valkery Syn gets offered the freedom she has always wanted, but there is a price. A mission that she can't fail, along side her old rivals in RRTS unit 6. Be afraid of the dark, be very afraid. (John X OC) (Reconstructed) (Movie x Doom3)
1. Shadows of the past

This one could be my last time  
Some people call it war crime  
I may be staring down a lethal site... To die.

* * *

_The Union Aerospace corporation was a multi-planetary military industrial conglomerate founded in 2015. It operated on the planet mars in a labyrinth of labs and sectors, each dedicated to their own field of research . The facilities were used for conducting classified projects,mostly geonomic research. Scientific research included, Teleportation, biological research and advanced weapons design. In trying to replicate the DNA of a strange creature that was found on the excavation of the site(where the main research facility was now located) the UAC populations were either killed or possessed by a disease gone rogue that was unleashed into the entire facility. Weeks prior to the incident the employees on the base were unsettled due to a large number of incidents involving hearing voices, unexplained sightings and increasing cases of paranoia and insanity, often leading to fatal accidents with the facility's machinery.__The virus didn't just wipe out the scientists, it created a hybrid army of demons that were faster, more intelligent hunters.__ By shutting down the lower levels of the Alpha labs, The source of the outbreak, the UAC thought they had contained the virus. But they were wrong...True evil never dies..._

* * *

_Three years ago._

_Kholm, Afghanistan. 0800 hours, Friday the thirteenth September 2043._

"Sin, move out, now!" Brian's voice called over the sound of the swirling sand tornado that collected then fell again into arid dust. The comm's crackled from the poor reception.

"Almost done" I whispered into my mic while I finished transferring the files containing vital information about the human trafficking trade onto the hard drive of my PDA. A sandstorm was gathering In the east and approaching fast. In an hour or so visibility would be at it's lowest. That was when we had to strike fast.

RRTS unit one we were classed as, we were the brains and brawn behind high threat operation. Some called us assassins some called us spies but we called ourselves the Rapid Response Tactical Team: Unit one. Whenever the military needed info or if an operation failed we were sent in to finish the job. With only four of us we could sneak in and out easily.

We were on a mission in Afghanistan collecting vital Intel for a private organisation that associated themselves with our elite task force. This mission was strange, something about it didn't click together. Perhaps it was because we'd never taken orders from someone outside the military. All of us were trained in hand to hand combat and specialized in firearms. We were the best there was…but nothing could prepare us for the events to come.

The orders on this mission were to split up and search the four main villages know for Taliban activity individually, we didn't question it. But god I wish we had.

"Give me three minutes" My eyes widened at the horrific details and images that these files contained as I scrolled through them. Then a title caught my eye and I clicked on the file.

_Elite Special Taskforce: RRTS Unit.1_

_Mission: Blackbird_

_Members: Commander:_

_Valkery Syn (Sinister) -_

_Sergeant: Brian Falcon (Hurricane)_

_Staff Sergeant: Eric Fantom (Ghost_

_Known Weaponry:_

_Valkery: Military issue M40 sniper rifle, Desert Eagle, Arx-160 assault rifle, Glock 34 ,Brass knuckles, various hunting knives._

_Brian: Ak-12 Assault rifle, Mg4 light machine gun, Glock 34, Xm29 grenade launcher, various hunting knives._

_Eric: M249 Light machine gun, Barretta 90two pistol, Ruger Blackhawk revolver, M61 Vulcan canon, various hunting knives._

_Location: Afghanistan, Kholm_

_Time of arrival: 0500 hours, Friday the thirteenth._

"Son of a bitch" I looked through the file once more and saw no mention of Athena, our secondary sniper and hacker.

"Son of a bitch! She's killed us all" I whispered and pocketed the thin rectangular object . I placed it securely into the breast pocket in my vest. Brian was less than a kilometre away, Ghost was about ten and Athena was close to twelve.

My hands shakily pressed the numbers on my satellite phone and I placed it to my ear while swinging my rifle around my shoulder.

"Pick up…pick up" My heart raced at the sound of the dial tone and I observed the unsettling dust that arose from a small window with no glass. The sound of a roaring engine caused me to breathe out heavily and sink into a crouch.

"Commander?"

"Brian, locate Ghost and fall back to base... We have an ambush situation…You have five minutes. Go" I said firmly and pressed the end call button quickly as footsteps approached from outside.

"Shit" My hand reached for the barrel of my rifle and I raised the loaded gun before peeking out the window of the mud brick hut. 12 Taliban men stood outside the hut clad in camo with scarfs across their faces and holding Ak-47's.

"Ghost, do you copy?" My hand shakily held the button down of my mic and released it with fear. I slowly crawled to the doorway and peaked around the corner where the Taliban where fanned out and searching for me. "What is your location?" He asked calmly. Ghost had the chopper, he could fly to Brian's location and both could return to base. I would deal with Athena.

"I've been spotted, Ghost abandon mission and fall back" I whispered into the mic without fault. Setting up one of the six special ops teams was not something the Taliban would risk, because we would fight back hard. They would not risk warfare with the alliances we held in Russia, Australia, Germany, France, China, Japan and Italy. This was an inside hit.

"Ghost, we need an evac at Sin's location" Brian's voice rang in my ear as I took a deep breath and placed my finger on the trigger of my assault rifle.

"Brian fall back to base, that's an order, soldier! Eric, you're in charge now" I said firmly and stepped out from behind the doorway. My heart raced with anticipation with each footfall that landed outside the building and blood pulsed in my ears as I lifted my rifle to my shoulder.

"No! Syn!...Valkery!" Brian's voice echoed in my ear as I pressed onto my trigger and rained bullets onto the Taliban. I struck down at least three of the Afghan extremists before they started firing back. I was fast but out running bullets was a skill not even I had. My feet hit the ground running and I slid behind a barrel for a shield while I reloaded another magazine into my rifle. Bullets whizzed past the tin barrel some even going through but I remained still. My heart raced with pure adrenaline and fear, it was what kept me focused and sharp.

"Come out, Soldier" A man with a heavy accent said from about twenty metres back. Sweat beads dripped into my eyes and I hurriedly wiped them with my sleeve.

It had to be at least 10 to one at the moment but I knew more would come there was always more of these criminals hidden somewhere. My hand reached for the glasses I had in my left pocket. I distractedly hummed a hard rock tune while pulling my glasses on and pressed the heat seeking button. It was like looking through the eyes of an alien as red and green blobs appeared in my vision. Four stood a few feet away armed with automatic rifles and another five stood fanned out behind them. Most of these soldiers were no older than seventeen, you could see the pure fear in their eyes.

I lifted the glasses from my eyes and placed them upon my head before tapping my finger next to the trigger of my rifle.

"They may take me but never take us all" I murmured distractedly while taking a deep breath and crouched to take aim at the four closest targets. My eyes squinted into the scope as I moved the barrel of my rifle around the side of the rusting barrel. The black cross-hair was lined up with a head shot and I took it. My trigger finger swiftly squeezed the mechanism and I re-aimed within a fraction of a second before shooting down another with a chest shot. It was enough to encourage me to leap to my feet and sprint through the raining bullets. I unsteadily fired my weapon as cover fire while my boots thudded on the dry earthy dirt and I surprisingly managed to hit two men. How I had not been hit was a mystery to even me.

I dove behind a retaining war and dropped to the ground. I had nowhere to go I was surrounded, my assault rifle started to look real friendly when I thought of what they would do to a soldier who was caught stealing sensitive information. The gauge on my rifle read 20 and I reached for my last magazine strapped to my leg, after my rifle ran out I would only have my desert eagle and glock that were strapped to both sides my hips. Both only semi-automatic and holding only nine rounds each, I didn't carry spare ammo for them. The mags for my rifle usually did the job. I had sixty eight more shots and I needed to make them count.

"Syn, come in! Syn! What is your location?" Athena's voice awoke me from my dreading thoughts.

"RRTS 6 we need reinforcements" Ghost's voice echoed in my head. It was too late to wait for reinforcements, the enemy was here and they were pissed. Keep moving soldier! I mentally cursed myself and pushed my racing thoughts to the back of my mind.

My legs struggled as I army crawled to the edge of the wooden retaining wall and peaked around the corner. About a hundred yards away was the armoured Humvee I had arrived in. If I could just get to it I might have a chance. Fuck it. I sighed deeply and pushed my body off the dirt. The ground in front of me seemed to stretch as I ran swiftly toward the humvee. Men suddenly appeared from behind one of the cottages. Shit. My hand reached down for a grenade and I swiftly pulled the pin before throwing it in an overarm action. The sound caused me to wince slightly as I looked over my shoulder to see the two bodies on the dirt. That would surely draw attention. I crept quietly past the busted ass cottages and ducked under a wire fence by rolling to the ground. Instantaneously my eye caught a glinting object on top of a roof as I stood and my eyes widened in realization.

"Fuck"A lone shot ran out then came an agonising pain in my left thigh.

"Commander?!" Brian's voice echoed in my ear as my leg buckled.

"I'm down" I didn't even recognise my own devastated voice that rang through the comms.

"Syn!" Brian screeched through my ear piece. I kept running through the pain and took shelter behind a large brick well. "Arghh" I hissed and tore the bandanna off my face to wrap around my leg. "So close" My frail voice echoed in my ear as I stared toward the Humvee that was now surrounded with Taliban and a small smirk pulled at the corners of my mouth.

"Valkery, stay were you are…Brian is coming for you" Ghost's husky voice said regretfully. "Don't you dare ignore a direct order! Haul his ass back to base do you hear me!?" I half yell half whispered into my mic.

"It's too late" Brian replied with effort, I could tell he was running by the strain in his voice.

"Fucking hell soldier, for once just do what you're ordered to!" I yelled as a shadow blocked out the sun. I looked up to see a member of the Taliban standing over my body with his weapon raised.

"Take one more step and I'll blow us both to hell" I said with venom while revealing a grenade and pulling the pin.

The man backed away in fear and slightly lowered his rifle.

Fuck it.

With my good leg I kicked the rifle out of the man's hand and raised my own before he could reach down to pick it up. I released the trigger and threw the grenade into the window of the Humvee that the Taliban had surrounded. Shit, shit, shit I scrambled to my feet and sprinted back toward the way I had come.

*Boom*

The force of the blast sent me flying into the wall of a cottage and heavily smashed my head into the brick. I landed violently on my own weapon and rolled onto my back with a long groan of pain.

"Arghh" I hissed as I cradled my pounding head and winced at the sharp whistling in my ears.

I couldn't see shit, I couldn't focus until someone tried to restrain me by covering my mouth. Then my senses came back better than ever, I was ready to kick this guy's ass.

"Syn, it's me" Brian whispered and looked over my bloodied appearance.

"You look like shit" He knelt down next to me and wiped my short choppy hair out of my eyes.

I looked into his light blue eyes with fury, he knew there was a massive chance of us not getting out of this godforsaken country alive but he still came back.

"Soldier, you are an ignorant motherfucker" I spat and held onto his shoulder to try and stand. Blood poured from the split next to my eyebrow and blurred my vision.

"I thought you knew" He smirked, managing to hide the panic and fear .I half-heartedly smiled and ruffled his shiny black hair.

"Shit" Brian looked at me with concern and brushed my fringe out of my eyes to see the wound. The crimson blood had dyed the once purple ends of my hair a murky red colour that stuck like glue to my sweating face. He wiped the blood away from my eye with his thumb and took off his bandana to use as a temporary bandage. My leg burnt like hell but it was the least of my problems at the moment.

"Let's get out of here" He nudged my shoulder and wrapped a hand around my waist for support. "How?" I asked in disorientation and wiped the blood from my vision with his bandana.

"Ghost it waiting for us at the top of that hill" He pointed to the right, I could just see the top of a blade from our chopper.

"We'll need to leg it" Brian said softly and looked around the corner of the wall. He turned to me with an unreadable expression which I had learnt meant trouble.

"What?" I asked with dread. "Reinforcements" He whispered and looked back.

"Go, go, go!"

"We're almost there" Brian consoled and continued to carry most my weight.

We ran as fast as we could, he never let go of me shoulder even though he could've run ahead. My leg stung with pain as I half ran half limped. I panicked when I heard shouts behind us, they had seen us…

Brian stopped and knelt with as we fired at a group of men. I took the left and he covered the right, I knelt down in next to him and pulled the trigger of my rifle. I stood to get a better aim but Brian pulled me back down. We couldn't see shit through the veil of sand.

"Arghh" I hissed as a bullet pierced just above my hip. Warmth spread through my abdomen followed by a throbbing pain. I didn't even hear the shot and it didn't register at first but the agonising pain soon bought me back to reality. I felt it pierce straight through the back and come out the opposite side in less than a second. It was like being skewered then someone adding salt and acid to the wound. I winced and fell back onto the grass the wet grass, bringing Brian down with me. "Leave me Brian" I said firmly. "No" He replied simply and hoisted me into his arms.

The black helicopter was so close I could almost touch it. Ghost opened the door and ran out of the chopper, Brian set me down on the hard steel floor and yelled commands at Ghost to get the helicopter in the air. "You're going to be okay" He smirked and kissed the top of my head. I could hear bullets ricocheting off the side of the helicopter but it seemed to die down when the rotors creaked to life…

"I need to talk to you about something when you are better…remind me" He added hopefully, I could feel blood building in my throat but I refused to choke on it. Suddenly Brian went quiet and his face paled, I looked at him through blurred vision with question.

Brian!" I yelled and that's when I saw it. A bullet hole through his chest from an armour piercing bullet. The bullets I had made for this mission...the bullets Athena had. "Brian!" I grabbed him before he could fall and stared at his unfocused eyes. It must've gone through me and into Brian.

"Valkery…I…I" He tried to speak as blood formed in the sides of his mouth and began to choke him. "No don't speak" I said through sobs and pulled his body onto my lap.

"I…I love you, don't cry for me. I'm free" He said weakly and wiped the tears that fell from my eyes. "Fuck" I hissed and threw my rifle down. "I'll see you again" I whispered and leant my forehead against his. "Pray for war" I could just hear his voice above a whisper and I held my breath as his grip on my hand lessened.

"Shit…Brian!" I yelled as his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Ghost get this bird up in the air!" I commanded and he nodded with fear written on his face. "Damn, it Brian!" I shook his limp body and wiped the tears from my eyes. There will be a time to cry but it isn't now. I had a mission of my own…Athena wouldn't get away with this, I would kill her myself. From outside the storm of dust had left visibility very low.

"Ghost, my sniper" I spat through clenched teeth and held out my hand. The cool metal brushed my hand and I swiftly set up the rifle, taking aim. I had a bullet just for her…"Keep it steady, Ghost" I hissed as her blonde hair came into the sight of my scope. She was looking at our chopper through the scope of a sniper, ready for another shot.

"Two in her knee caps, one through the head" I repeated over and over again like a broken record until I had a clean shot. The first two bullets violently left my rifle and shattered her knees, She collapsed to the ground and dropped the weapon, the look of pain on her face was something I'd never forget. The third bullet hit her clean in the skull and her body jerked back onto the dirt.

I threw my rifle to the side and flopped backward onto the steel floor. "Argh" I heard Ghost yell and I looked over to see blood pouring from right shoulder. "Fuck!".

"Hold onto something Syn!" Ghost yelled as the helicopter swayed uncontrollably from side to side. "Shit" If we crashed the Taliban would be all over us in a matter of minutes. My eyes scanned over the weapons wall of the helicopter until I spotted an RPG, I swallowed the agony that came from my bullet wounds and crawled over to the weapon.

What can I aim it at? I thought to myself in panic. The helicopter was heading toward the ground quickly, it was too unsteady to aim. I'd have to jump and hope to live.

"Ghost?!" I yelled over the pounding in my head and the sound of the engine failure alarms. He was trying to control the chopper but the rotors where shot to shit so we were dropping fast.

"We need to jump!" I yelled over the sound of the rotors.

"What!?" He asked in confusion and glanced over his shoulder.

"You heard me soldier, now!" I ordered and he quickly retreated from his battle with the controls of the chopper. I shouldered the RPG and shakily stood on the edge of the cab. "Three!" Ghost stood beside me and placed his arm around my shoulder so I wouldn't fall down from the amount of blood I'd lost. "Two!" I gave him a reassuring wink as the ground quickly approached. A forced smirk formed on my lips as he placed a familiar weight on my shoulder and shouldered my rifle. "One!" I gripped onto his hand as we kicked off the edge of the chopper and plummeted down about five metres. I felt my knee crack with the impact as we met the ground below. I rolled in pure agony and let out a scream as I tried to stand on my shattered knee.

"Ghost!" I yelled over the pain and crawled to him. He was on his side and I rolled him over, he was still but breathing shallowly. "Ghost!" A stray tear fell from my eye as the sound of an approaching chopper neared and I gripped on to the RPG.I laid low on the spiky grass and aimed at the black chopper as it landed a few metres away. I let out a sigh of relief when I saw the RRTS 6 insignia. "RRTS 1 come in" A familiar voice echoed through my ear piece.

"RRTS 1 Sinister, I've been hit" My hoarse voice called into the mic and I dropped the RPG with relief. The soldiers filed out of the chopper and headed toward the RRTS 1 helicopter that was now in flames.

"Ghost" I whispered as he started to stir. "You're going to be okay" I said with tear filled eyes.

"We're everywhere soldier" I heard a voice echoed through my ear piece and my hands fumbled to reload my sniper from the red liquid that coated them.

"Fuck it" hissed and attempted to stand but fell back to the ground in a grunt of pain. I clutched my abdomen and felt blood gushing from my wound.

"Valkery?" A soldier knelt next to me, I glanced back to him and heard a rustling in the bushes close to me. Finally I managed to pop the empty casing out of the chamber and reload with shaky hands.

"John" I said calmly as my eyes fell upon a red dot settled on his forehead. I quickly jerked upright and pulled the trigger of my rifle toward the fuzzy black dot that lurked in the shrub. I thought I had got him until the red dot reappeared.

"Get down!" I pushed John to the ground with the butt of my gun just as a lone shot rang out. The bullet hit my Kevlar straight in the middle of my chest and the force of the bullet pushed me onto my back.

"Syn!" I looked toward the sky with blurred vision as my blood stained the once green grass.

"Sarge she's over here" John called over the comms before the world went black.

* * *

Present day: Tokyo, Japan. November the tenth, Tuesday 23:00 2046

Breathe, I thought as I wiped away the metallic blood that dripped down my split lip.

Focus.

My head snapped to my opponent who circled me like a vulture going in for the kill. I quickly picked my broken body off the hard mat and barely dodged a knockout blow. I was being decimated by the tall and muscled up man who glanced at me with hatred in his brown eyes.

In a swift movement I regained my fighting stance and circled around the hexagonal cage. The crowd was going wild, nothing like an inter gender cage fight. Christian Copeland was the man Athena sold Intel about my team to, he then carried that information to the Taliban. He was once a member of the RRTS unit 2 until they'd found out he was a traitor and a fraud.

It took me two years to track him down, by hacking into security cameras and redirecting some satellites I located him in Tokyo through facial recognition. He was a part time cage fighter when he wasn't betraying his country.

_Keep your hands up and eyes forward, don't beat him beyond recognition._

In front of me was one of the biggest and most skilled cage fighters I had ever faced, he had dragon tattoos and Chinese inscription down his thick back and arms. He had to be at least 6, 6 and with me standing at just 5, 9 he was a fair bit taller but nonetheless I was up for the challenge.

In a swift movement I attempted a roundhouse kick which he narrowly avoided and grabbed my leg. A sinister grin grew on his face but I remained unfazed. Hopping on my grounded leg for momentum I swung it around and connected it with his jaw. The wind was viciously knocked from my lungs as I landed roughly on the blood stained mat.

Out of pure instinct I rolled over to his body and delivered punches left and right.

"Enough. Enough, He's out" The referee pulled me off the hulking man's unconscious form and lifted my arm in triumph.

"And your undefeated champion is Primavera 'Nightmare' Syren" I looked around the cage half expecting Brian to run in and attack me with hugs and excited squeals but reality hit. He hated me cage fighting but supported me nonetheless.

According to the military I died three years ago on Friday the thirteenth at 23:55, but I had my own agenda. I was known as "The Crow or Blackbird" to the military as a code name.

I took out all ties Athena had to the Taliban and did a few hits for the military along the way.

I was allowed to say goodbye to Eric while I was in hospital, he was the only one who knew I was still alive aside from a few higher level military personnel. I heard one of the RRTS 6 soldiers saved my life which was difficult to believe because we were rivals at the time.

I thought I remembered a man talking to me while I was in a coma but I brushed it off as a dream. The man was desperately pleading for me to stay alive, at first I thought it was Eric but I did not recognise the man's voice. I tried to access the hospital's visitor records but the military kept a tight seal on matters involving mission Blackbird. It had to have been a dream.

Nothing numbed the pain of suffering like beating someone to the brink of death or vice versa. The greatest thing about being dead was that I could be whoever I wanted to be but the worst was that I couldn't be Valkery Syn at least not until I finish what I had set out to complete. It was a rough transition from sniper to grunt work but I was driven by determination and most of all anger. Shooting someone was a lot more satisfying from three feet away than a few hundred metres.

I wiped the blood from my lip on my black shorts and fixed my sports tank top before exiting the ring without even so much as a bow. I was well known around here for my acceptance of even the most dangerous stipulations. The crowd patted my arms while I made my way toward the locker rooms and closed the door behind me. Just as I entered my phone began to ring, unknown number…

"It's him" my fingers pressed the button on the side of my 'watch' before reaching around the ringing object. Main headquarters would be pleased with the find.

"Hello?" I answered flatly and picked up a wet wipe to get the blood from my knuckles and face. "Vera Syren?" A familiar voice replied.

"Yes?" I replied in my fake Russian accent.

"Valkery, its Sergeant Mahonin". The call I had been waiting for.

"...What is it you want?" I lost the accent and threw the rag to the side. I knew exactly what he wanted.

"The military has been keeping tabs on you, I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important…Let me be blunt, I have a mission that requires someone with an extensive knowledge of weaponry and a skill set in retrieving data. I need someone who can handle themselves…and unfortunately you are the only person that fits the profile."

"What a shame" I added firmly and heard a murmur of curses on the other line.

"Do you want me to beg you?" He asked in disbelief.

"Oh, it would make my day" I said distractedly while looking over the mission details on the small screen of my PDA that doubled as a flat screened watch.

"Commander, we both know that it would be a cold day in hell before I plead for your help".

"Take the mission or leave it." He added.

'Blackbird, target is in motion.I repeat, target is in motion' Shit, not now. Main headquarters had a habit of catching me at bad times.

"Priorities?" I asked quickly and searched my bag for my glock 17. It had sunk to the bottom like always, after about ten seconds I ended up just dumping the contents on the counter. A few cosmetics, spare clothes and my motorbike keys clattered to the floor before the handgun made an appearance.

"To retrieve UAC property and contain the threat. The mission is on Olduvai, You need to be on the next flight to the base and you'll be working with the RRTS 6" He added. Asher just jumped straight to the point, he was an asshole but a straight forward one.

"Will you be there or am I wasting my time?"

"You must be truly desperate to ask me for help" I grinned knowing that he was squirming just having to think about working with me.

"Yes or No soldier" He hissed. "I must warn you, you may not return" He added.

"I'll be there" I grunted and pressed the end call button on my phone. As much as I hated it, I would to run as a backup for the suspicious activity that occurred Olduvai. I had one order, don't let RRTS 6 fail. If all else failed, blow the facility to hell, let no one out alive. From the video's shown in the briefing I suspected a viral outbreak of an airborne or touch transmitted disease. A bio-hazard.

My neck satisfyingly cracked as I tilted my head to the side and let out a deep sigh. Here I go again.

I changed into my black skinny cargo pants and black biker jacket which was complimented with my combat boots and plain black tank. My blonde wig was a mess so I brushed it into a simple high ponytail and left the room with my gun in hand. At the last minute I doubled back and reached for my keys that were splayed on the tiles. I cocked my gun and placed it in the waist of my pants, pulling the hem down of my tank to cover the butt.

"The Mission is a go"

My brown eye contacts blurred my vision as they slid around my pupil but thankfully resumed their position. I scanned the area for any witnesses and clenched my jaw as I reached for the handle of the men's locker room.

Christian was in his locker room like I predicted, wiping the blood off his face over a metal sink. Closing the door behind me I crept into the room and revealed my weapon.

"What do you want?!" He hissed as I entered his line of sight. I smirked while screwing the silencer onto my glock 17.

"Your life" I said firmly and fired one bullet into his skull. His head tilted back with the force of the bullet and his blood painted the lockers crimson red as he fell onto the concrete ground. Too easy.

"It's done" I said firmly into the mic of my ear piece and removed the silencer from my glock.

"Well done, Blackbird you're free."


	2. Same place, different people

**_Same Place, different people._**

As I walk through the valley of the shadow of death,  
I wear my crown of thorns and pull the knife out my chest.

* * *

RRTS Headquarters: location, classified. November the eleventh, Wednesday 16:00

Fourteen hours ago I was in Tokyo, now I stood in front of the building that was home for many years, I hadn't been back in three years. It held too many memories for me that I'd rather forget. Brian and I basically terrorised this place together. I took a deep breath as I walked through the automatic doors and made my way to Asher's office. It was strange how well I still remembered this place. My hand hovered over the door handle to his office before I finally opened it and confidently strolled through the door.

Asher Mahonin stood in front of his desk with his arms crossed and a stern expression on his face, He had gainer more muscle since the last time I'd seen him. He still had the same crew cut and clean shaven look. I assumed he must have been part Samoan or Hawaiian because of his olive coloured skin.

"Ash" I greeted him firmly and closed the door silently behind me as I stepped forward. I was relieved to be on a mission where I didn't have to use a whole other identity, I could be Valkery Syn or Sinister as I was known.

"First things first, it is Sarge to you. The second thing is where is your uniform?" He cocked his eyebrow at my appearance. Apparently my attire wasn't acceptable by the look on his face.

"Well, Sarge… I didn't have damn time to put on my uniform" I snapped and stood my ground as he towered over me. I got off a flight less than twenty minutes ago and this asshole thought I had time to change into my uniform?

"You better make time, you are a mar…" He hissed but stopped halfway through his sentence when he noticed his mistake.

"Please, do go on..." I crossed my arms and looked up at his intimidating form with an unimpressed glare.

"It's nice to see you haven't changed" He said firmly and backed away. His tough guy façade never worked on me, we'd known each other for at least eight years and I'd thankfully only worked with him once before.

"Likewise" I responded flatly. A ghost of a smile played on the corners of his mouth.

"It's good to have you back, Sin" He smirked and held out his hand. _You kiss ass_.

"We'll see" I smirked back while firmly shaking his hand and he let out an amused chuckle. We had a strange friendship if you could call it that, we hated each other but on rare occasions we'd be forced to communicate. Two stubborn team leaders in a room didn't usually end great.

"I've been informed that you've been briefed on the mission" His brown eyes clashed with my own greenish blue ones like he was accusing me of something. People higher than myself swayed his decision in 'choosing' me and I guess he knew there would be a bigger plan.

"That is correct" I replied with an unfaltering cool expression.

"What exactly are your orders?" He asked suspiciously and leant back against the desk with folded arms.

"That's above your pay grade" I replied and he raised an eyebrow. "You will tell your team that I'm just another soldier along for the ride"

Asher pushed himself off the desk and walked toward the door.

"You fall behind, you get left behind" He said firmly and motioned for me to follow him.

"Understood" I smirked and walked a few strides behind him. He didn't like being left in the dark.

"I must warn you, the men haven't seen a woman in months, they don't need a distraction which is why 'I' chose you" Ash added and stepped out of the door. "That sounds more like an insult than a compliment" I replied and followed after him. _You dick._

"You were chosen because you can fight and hold your own, trust me it's a compliment" He spoke firmly but I knew it was killing him to have me on his team.

My eyes narrowed at the words 'Semper Fi' Tattooed in thick letters on his muscled back, which was new…

"Semper Fi?" I asked in surprise, he turned his head my way about a centimetre but said nothing. I followed him to the barracks and he opened a metal door before stepping in front of me and obstructing my path.

"Problem, Sarge?" I mused and stared back at his cold brown eyes. "I'm sorry…about Brian, he was a damn good soldier" He said firmly, I knew Brian had been a part of the RRTS 6 and they resented me for asking him to join unit one. No screw that, they hated me with a passion. And I loved every second of it.

"He was" I replied with curiosity and cocked my eyebrow. Where is he going with this conversation? "What I am trying to say is, I expect the same out of you. I read your file, now prove to me you are the soldier Goat talks you up to be." He smirked at the last part and opened the door. Asher Mahonin sounded like he'd never seen me on the battlefield. I was everything my file described and more, he knew that.

"Goat?" I asked in confusion as I walked behind him down a metal flight of stairs. I prayed that was a nickname and not an actual Goat.

"You'll see" His voice echoed into the room. I could her the men chatter about their plans in the barracks and I almost felt bad that they weren't getting their leave.

I stood beside Sarge with my hands by my side as we entered the room. It was just as I remembered it, pin up girls and tiny bunks. These men were built like soldiers they breathed the RRTS, They tougher than other military task forces, more elite and hungry for war. I always loved the challenge of rising above military standards, it was rewarding and frustrating at the same time. Those who couldn't take it were easily sifted out and only the strongest remained. This place could reduce the toughest of men to tears.

A creepy blonde man with yellow teeth was the first to notice my presence. He had on a hideous Hawaiian shirt with white loafers.

"What did you get us, Sarge?" He asked with a sinister glare on his face. It suddenly felt like I was not wearing enough clothing as he undressed me with his eyes.

"A hooker?" He asked with hope. Do I look like a hooker you ignorant prick?

"A Commander" I spoke firmly and his eyes widened then flickered to his Sergeant.

"What is your name, soldier?" I barked and watched the fear grow in his eyes.

"Portman, Ma'am" He replied with a sick grin.

"Do I look like your goddamn grandma, Soldier? Now, what is your name and rank?"

"Corporal, Dean Portman...Commander" He breathed out after receiving a harsh glare from Asher.

"A Corporal who does not know how to conduct themselves in the presence of a high ranking officer?" I hounded with an unfaltering taunt and the slimy man glanced to his Sergeant for help.

"Don't you dare look at your Sergeant, look at me" The man glanced down to my figure with a clenched jaw. "Corporal Dean Portman. 42 years old, Ex Navy, no criminal record, and no living family members." I stated monotonically with a sharp expression and Sarge raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"What is this shit? Sarge?" The greasy haired creep glanced up to the tall Samoan Sergeant standing beside me. "Fucking physc evaluation?"

"Portman, sit down and shut up" Asher commanded in annoyance and glanced down to me."Men, there is a commander in your presence" He added through gritted teeth.

All eyes were on me, I looked around and noticed a few familiar faces as they started to move into a line.

"At ease" I spoke firmly and glanced toward an old boxing bag that hung in the corner of the barrack. A lone figure stood from a desk and glanced up to see what the commotion was about. I met the man's familiar green eyes and his jaw locked shut in disbelief.

"Valkery?" Another man stood from his bunk and walked over to me, breaking the eye contact.

"Eric Phantom" I nodded toward the spiky haired man with a smirk. Ghost placed two hands on both of my shoulders with a smile and surprisingly brought me into a tight hug.

"This your girl, Goat?" The creep asked but was completely ignored by everyone.

"I thought you were supposed to be dead" He whispered, trying to comprehend what had just happened. "Duty calls" I said firmly and he released me from his death grip. "Why did you leave in the first place" He asked softly and I glanced at the bible he was holding. "The military needed some things taken care of…off the record" I responded simply but he understood. "Black bird?" He asked in disbelief that he hadn't figured it out before. "Uh huh" I smiled and glanced at the cross he had on a necklace.

"What is this?" I smirked and pointed to the bible. "A reminder" He responded and stared at my face. "I see you have taken up cage fighting again" He motioned to the split in my lip.

"I'd like to do some cage fighting with her" The creep piped up with a sick grin.

"Portman!" Someone yelled before I could reply with an insult.

"John" I gave the dark haired man a nod and met his green eyes once more. He was good friends with Brian, we hated each other but I did take a bullet for the man. It was surprising that he hadn't had his own unit by now, there was something about him that told you that he was a leader. Most likely his unfaltering pissed off expression. I knew why he hadn't gone his own way though, he was close with Asher, He respected Sarge too much to leave.

"Sinister" He replied sharply and returned to what he was doing before I had walked in.

The two African American men I knew as Duke and destroyer, The Asian American I knew as Mac we'd been trained together but I never gave them the time of day. I didn't say much but I listened, mostly because half of what I had to say wouldn't be repeatable in public. I could tell you more about yourself just from being in the room for a couple hours than your own mother could in a lifetime. 'Eyes of a hawk and ears like a fox' was how Brian put it. I'd learned the creep's name was Portman. There was a baby faced kid in the corner, poor bastard would've been no older than twenty one.

"Leave has been cancelled" Sarge announced, you could almost feel the disappointment as Ghost returned to his bunk to retrieve his dog tags and Duke muttered curses under his breath.

"You got a problem with that Duke?" Sarge asked in annoyance.

"Me, Sarge? Hell no I love my job" He replied sarcastically. _Right answer._

"What's up Sarge?" Mac asked, he seemed to be the only one that wasn't complaining.

"We've got us a game" Sarge smirked. I could help but feel the scrutinising stare that John had been giving me as soon as Sarge informed them of Leave being cancelled. I raised an eyebrow but ignored it and watched as Ash turned to the baby-faced kid.

"Kid. Son you are now in the Rapid Response Tactical Squad. The double R-T-S. And what do we do in the RRTS ?"

"Pray for war!" The men shouted enthusiastically, I mentally smirked at how the old motto lifted everyone's spirit.

"Men, some of you may know Commander Valkery Syn or Sinister. She's an acclaimed sniper, specialist in hand to hand combat, weaponry and high threat operations. She will be joining us" Sarge announced.

Asher glanced toward me and I nodded in approval. He was doing well so far.

I noticed as John's face fell and Ghost's lit up. The mission just got a hell of a lot harder with Eric involved but nonetheless I would complete it.

"When did you become an acclaimed sniper?" Eric joked and nudged my shoulder.

"I had the weekend off" I replied with a smirk. This year would be eight years with the military, time flies when you're getting shot at for a living but I was damn good at it. I was well known…or well I used to be for taking risks for the sake of my missions, some called it fearlessness others called it recklessness. I didn't mind either way, I worked hard to get where I was to the dismay of others.

"Sir, shouldn't she be medically cleared before she joins us?" John stood from his spot and stared in annoyance at his gunnery Sergeant. In his eyes I was still a soldier.

"Why would we do that?" Sarge challenged. The one and only time I agreed with something that came from his mouth.

"Because the last time we saw her she had two bullet holes in her" John replied. _Sure, that's the reason_

"Then clear her" Sarge said simply.

"I'll clear her…first things first the clothes have to go" Portman butted in.

"Shut the fuck up, Portman!" John and I snapped at the same time then glared back at each other.

"Oh, I like her already" Duke commented.

"Fall in" Sarge ordered and the men retreated up the stairs.

I was about to follow until Sarge grabbed my arm. "If you're going to last here I suggest you play along" He whispered firmly.

"Oh I'll play, Asher" I replied in annoyance and he raised his eyebrow. I was enjoying every moment of this.

"You have ten minutes, Reaper" Ash commanded firmly before walking back up the stairs. The tension in the room was indescribable, I knew John was holding back on saying something. He was fumbling around in his locker before he pulled out a green medical bag and turned back to face me.

"Can we skip the dirty looks and go to where you just tell me why you're looking at me like I killed your dog?" I sighed and removed my jacket before lighting up a cigarette. I had my fair share of medical clearances over the years, I didn't smoke unless it was to piss off my doctor. After taking a deep drag from the stick of cancer I rested it by my side before blowing out a cloud of smoke.

"No smoking in here" John stated firmly and pointed to the sign that clearly stated a smoke free area.

"That's cute" I replied and took another drag.

"Valkery" John said in annoyance and glared toward the cigarette.

I tried not to have more than two drags anyway so I stubbed it out in the sink and threw the remains in the bin.

"Breathe in" He moved toward me and pushed a stethoscope against my chest. His eyes trailed over my various tattoos on my arms but he seemed mostly interested in the side ward skull with elongated teeth and armour on top of my left arm. Underneath there was cursive writing that read;

'Nothing lasts forever  
For all good things it's true'

I had it done not to long after Brian's death as a memorial since I never went to his funeral. Didn't even get to go to my own funeral. For the sake of my mission I wasn't informed the location of the burial. I was in hospital for six months with a shattered knee cap and two gunshot wounds, I couldn't have attended if I tried.

"How'd you get the cut on your lip?" John asked while shining a pen light in my eyes. I jumped a little as his voice broke me out of my daydream and I was blinded by the bright light.

"I tripped" I replied with an amused smile and he looked back at me with a 'are you serious?', look.

"Cage fighting?" He asked simply and felt the pulse on my wrist.

"You guessed it" I replied irritably and stared coldly into his eyes.

"Any dizziness or feelings of being lightheaded?" He continued to poke and prod.

"No" I stated firmly.

"Any chance you could be pregnant? " I immediately scoffed at his question.

"Really?...I got shot in the stomach, what do you think?" I said asked with an amused expression. He was giving me his all at pissing me off and it was pitiful.

"I think you're lucky to be alive"

"Show me the stomach wound" This guy was all business, didn't ask he just commanded. Much like myself. I hesitantly lifted the bottom of my tank so the hem sat in the middle of my rib cage. I had a massive bruise from a broken rib I sustained in a fight that I would gladly show him, I had nothing to hide.

The bullet wound was ugly, it was a circular shape with spatters around the edges from the pieces of shrapnel that broke off the bullet. The entry wound was the ugliest though, it too was circular but had burn marks around it where my skin had melted.

"Does it hurt when I press on it?" John pressed around the wound, I tried not to wince as he came close to my broken rib.

"No" I responded through clenched teeth.

"Hmm" He studied the exit wound. "Does Sarge know you have a broken rib?" He asked cockily.

"I don't think he cares, he needed another soldier and he got one" I lied firmly, Sarge didn't have a damn choice.

"We'll see" He hissed. _You asshole._

"You know, you have a smile that lights up the room. Has anyone ever told you that?" I said bluntly and he raised an eyebrow. "Yeah...I didn't think so" I added sarcastically and fixed my tank.

"You can go" John said calmly and packed away his bag. My mouth curled in a smirk at his permanent pissed off expression. I was curious of why he had so much resentment, until it hit me.

"Afghanistan come to mind?" I asked flatly. Who I am isn't who I used to be, I didn't live in the past. It wasn't worth the agony. John stopped what he was doing for a momentarily and clenched his jaw in anger before resuming.

"Get dressed Sinister, we leave in thirty minutes" He said flatly and glanced in my direction. I shook my head in defeat and ran a hand through my hair, glaring into his eyes for a better response but he didn't reply. I scoffed before heading back toward the metal stairs.

"Sin…." He piped up, I stopped halfway up the stairs and turned in his direction with a look of annoyance. "I'm glad you're alive" He said softly, he sounded almost sincere and it shocked me. What the hell do I say to that? I stared at him with confusion before shaking my head and striding toward my old room to collect my uniform. I didn't realise the truth of his statement at the time.

* * *

_Reaper's P.O.V September, Friday the thirteenth, 2043_

_Kholm, Afghanistan. 10:00_

_"Sarge she's over here!" Reaper yelled through his mic as he rolled over to Valkery's motionless body. She was bleeding out…_

_"Sin!" He dropped next to her and looked into her eyes for any signs of life. She was still breathing. He pulled off her Kevlar vest and put pressure on the bullet wound on her stomach. She was lucky the bullet had gone straight through instead of lodging itself in one of her vital organs. 'Shit, her wound is a mess.' He thought to himself while trying to wipe away the blood but it just came back in a matter of seconds. Luckily her Kevlar had taken the bullet that was meant for him. Sarge took aim at the member of the Taliban in the bushes and let off a single shot._

_"Stay with me Valkery" Reaper said firmly and looked down to see her coming in and out of consciousness. "Brian…" She whispered desperately and attempted to move for her weapon._

_"Valkery" He held her down to ease some of the pain from moving and pried the assault rifle from her hands. Reaper knew Brian hadn't survived by the whispers going around the comms but he would mourn later, right now she was his responsibility. Reaper looked to Sarge who was attending to Ghost, the spikey haired man was in shock from the massive wound in his shoulder._

_"She's bleeding out Sarge" Reaper called to Ash who glared to him with determination. "Not on your watch, get her to the chopper. We'll be fine here" He ordered._

_Reaper quickly swung his assault rifle around his back and hoisted her into his arms. He ran as fast as he could with the added weight back to the black chopper that sat stationary on the ground._

_"Take us up!" He ordered to the pilot as soon as he approached the chopper and laid her down on the steel floor before hopping in himself._

_"C'mon stay with me" He pleaded and undid his belt to tie around her leg wound. Her face was paling by the minute and breaths became shallow, "shit" he thought to himself and reached for his medical bag. He'd have to stitch the wound himself. He fished around for a thread and needle until he found the necessary materials. He tied a knot in the thread and began to sew her skin together._

_"Don't you die on me" He said firmly and glanced up to see if she was breathing every couple of seconds. The first side of her stomach wound was stitched and holding together better than he'd expected. John rolled her over and started on the entry wound, it was much worse than the exited. It the edges looked like she'd been burnt with a hot poker. He wasn't sure how much blood she'd lost but he was willing to bet it was enough. "Hudson, how far away we?" Reaper called from the cab. "About five minutes" The pilot responded._

_"C'mon stay with me for five minutes" He finished the stitch and rolled her on her back once more. His hands and uniform were covered in her blood._

_"Shit" She wasn't breathing. Reaper started compressions and breathed air into her lungs until he felt a weak pulse. He was exhausted by the time they'd reached the base._

_There was already a team of doctors waiting for them next to the helipad when they arrived. Reaper carried her out of the chopper, placed her onto a stretcher and followed after the doctors._

_"She has a through and through wound on her stomach that I have managed to stitch, there is still a bullet in her leg but the bleeding has slowed" He explained to a young doctor._

_"What is her name and age?" The doctor responded hurriedly as they almost ran to the operating theatre._

_"Valkery Syn, 26" He responded and the doctor placed her arm out to stop him following._

_"This is as far as you can go, don't worry she's in safe hands" The young female doctor gave him a small smile before trotting after the team. He wished he could believe that, Brian loved that girl more than himself, Reaper would never forgive himself if she died. After all the shit he gave her she still risked her life to save him._

_"Reaper, what's the update?" Sarge's voice echoed in his ear. "She's stable for now" He sighed. "You did good kid" Sarge praised._


	3. Reminiscence

**Reminiscence**

_**You want to hear my side?**_

_**You need to drown to know**_

* * *

It was a strange feeling being back in my old uniform, the military had it flown over to base on an express flight. I still couldn't believe they kept my uniform after all this time, they even patched up the bullet holes.

I placed my vest over my long sleeved thermal shirt, my black vest had the insignia of a crow perched on top of a skull it was inspired by one of the band logo's Brian had liked. Anything creepy Brian liked. He would've loved Portman…maybe not. I laughed at my own joke and fastened the belt on my cargo pants.

My black hair was in its usual high pony tail with my choppy side fringe hanging freely around my eyes. I took a look in the mirror with a sigh then stepped out of my old room.

* * *

My heavy boots padded against the ground as I caught up to Sarge and the rest of the team heading toward the upper tarmac.

"Great vacation, damn they go quick" Duke retorted.

"Almost like we'd never been away" Destroyer added sarcastically.

I walked next to Ghost or 'Goat' as he was now called. He gave me a warm smile before focusing back toward the front. Sarge was in the lead with Duke and Destroyer not too far behind. Portman and the kid took the rear, I felt sorry for the kid not only for having to be near Portman but it was his first mission and he looked wide eyed at everything I had gotten used to over the years. Things didn't get easier here, you just had to become stronger.

I looked around and found no sight of John, This mission may just be bearable I thought to myself and entered the black chopper that was parked on the helipad but had come to life as the pilot pushed a few buttons.

I found my seat next to 'Goat' and Sarge handed me a black case.

"Special delivery" He said as he placed it in my hands. I flicked the latch and opened the lid of the case, Sitting on a bed of red silky fabric was my Desert Eagle and Glock 34 with light attachment. I smiled at my old weapons and attached them to either side of my hips. I was the last to retrieve the wall mounted assault rifles and various other weapons to the back of the helicopter.

There was a female robotic voice reading out handle I.D's. I only caught "RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified. Handle I.D Sarge"

My eye caught a black Arx-160 assault rifle with a light attachment that looked a lot like mine…wait a minute it was mine, My hand hovered over the weapon and I picked it up off the hook that held it."RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified. Handle I.D Sinister"I heaved my weapon over my shoulder and grinned at the familiar weight that strained on my arm. I rubbed off the dirt that had gathered on the scope and made my way back next to Goat.

"I have a concealed weapon you can rub" Portman sent me a wink and showed off his yellow teeth with a dirty smile.

"Sorry darlin, there is a minimum of four inches" I smirked and high fived Duke as I took a seat.

"So when are we getting married?" Duke joked and I sent him a smirk.

"That depends on the size of the diamond" I replied with a grin. I'd play along, make some friends.

"Oh! She drives a hard bargain!" Duke smirked sarcastically.

"All set?" Sarge asked as he moved over to the door.

"Yes, sir" We all replied. Sarge was about to close the door when a hand appeared and Reaper climbed in the chopper. He walked to the weaponry wall and picked up his assault rifle. _RRTS Special Ops Unit Verified, Handle I.D Reaper_. John took the last available seat…next to me. Ash closed the chopper door and sat across from Reaper.

"Take us up" Sarge commanded. The pilot's voice echoed through our comms

"RRTS 6 en route".

The chopper swayed as it lifted off the Tarmac, bringing back memories of Afghanistan. I hadn't been on a helicopter since that day. Goat seemed to notice my uneasiness and sent me a reassuring smile. I gripped onto my seat and let go as the chopper steadied. Reaper looked no better than I did, I guess he wasn't keen on flying either.

"You know it's funny, couple of days ago I asked Sarge for a little pussy and the next day he brought you onto the team" Portman snickered to the Kid who frowned but said nothing back. One thing I learnt from the get go was to not take shit from anyone. The kid would have to learn that all on his own.

"Don't give me an excuse Portman. No one here will miss you" Reaper called from next to me. Portman smirked and slouched back in his seat.

"So, baby girl you got any other guys on the side I should know about?" Duke said from across from me with a sly smile.

"Just Portman" I replied firmly, earning a few laughs from the team.

"You couldn't handle this baby" Portman retorted and grabbed his crotch.

"Small things are harder to handle" I snarled and sat back in my seat.

"Oh, Sin 1, Portman 0" Destroyer piped up.

Sarge got up and headed to the front of the chopper, all eyes were on him except for Reaper's he looked like he was in a trance. "Look in men. This is what we got from sitcom. We have a quarantine situation on Olduvai. They sent this message...when the research team stopped responding to all communications". Sarge pressed play and watched.

"This is Dr. Carmack, Classified Research, Olduvai, ID 6627." The pale doctor looked horrified as he looked over his shoulder. A loud pounding could be heard through the door behind him. "We've had a Level 5 breach. Implement quarantine procedures immediately. I repeat. This is Dr. Carmack, Classified Research, Olduvai, ID 've had a Level 5 breach. Implement quarantine procedures now". Dr Carmack looked over his shoulder to the source of the noise one last time before the screen went black.

"UAC have shut down the facility, men. We need to go up there and locate the team, eliminate the threat and secure the facility" Sarge looked over us, making sure we understood. "What threat?" The kid asked and Duke intervened. "It goes like this, see: If it's trying to kill you, it's a threat." I smirked at his blunt explanation and sat back in my seat. I remember hearing of a rock fall in Olduvai, Brian told me it had killed John's parents. No wonder he looked like he'd just seen a ghost, His eyes never left the floor.

I turned to Goat, a question I had wanted to ask him for a long time itched at the back of my mind. "Yes, Sinister?" It was creepy how he did that, you wouldn't even have to look at him but he would know. "How's the shoulder?" I asked knowing it was a lame cover to what I really wanted to ask but everyone was listening in. "Fine" He replied with a cocked eyebrow.

"I hear you took two bullets yourself" Destroyer said, trying to spark a conversation in the quiet cab.

"One in the leg and one in the stomach" I said.

"Wait, you're that Sin?! Valkery Syn?" Kid asked innocently.

"Last time I checked" I responded flatly and glanced up to the kid's brown eyes.

"I heard you weren't wearing a vest" He stated.

My automatic reaction was to snicker at his response but I settled with a look that suggested he had heard wrong.

"The first bullet in the leg was just a standard issue round made for an Ak-47 it was the second bullet that was a bitch. It was a through and through but these bullets are specially made to break off in smaller parts when they hit their target...We almost lost her" Goat's voice softened at the last statement and he gave me a warm smile before patting my leg.

"They'll fuck you up good " I added firmly and gave Eric a reassuring smile.

"Who made them?...the bullets" Kid asked, I liked his need to know things. He was a thinker but he'd chosen the wrong profession.

"I did" I replied grimly.

"How?" He pried.

"I'm a genius" I said proudly, earning a stifled laugh from Goat.

I had picked up a few things from different people and managed to construct the bullet, it was the equivalent to loading a shot gun with nails and putting a bullet in-between. They were designed for snipers to pack more of a punch, I never thought they would be used against me

"And what would you be laughing at?" I asked in amusement and smacked his arm.

"So someone from your team shot you?" Kid asked with a frightened tone as if we would do the same to him.

"Yes" I replied. I didn't mind talking about it, I'd come to terms with the events from that day.

"What did you do to them?" The kid sat forward in his seat eagerly, I like how he assumed I didn't just lay there to die.

"One in each knee cap and one in the head with a sniper" I replied, and sat forward in my seat with my elbows propped on my legs.

"Remind me to never piss you off" Destroyer commented and I smirked sadly.

"That's overreacting" Portman scoffed, obviously still pissed about being owned.

"That's saving two lives" I said flatly not caring for his comment.

"I heard you jumped out of a helicopter" Sarge piped up from his seat in front of John.

"She dragged me out of a helicopter" Eric murmured under his breath.

"But did you die?" I mused and glanced up to Asher.

He didn't trust me, I could tell by the look in his dark eyes. He would try to shake me as soon as we landed.

"Almost" Goat replied.

"Exactly, quit your bitching"

"How much latitude did you have?" Asher added and cocked his rifle.

"'Bout ten feet" I replied slowly. Why so curious?

"Damn, how did you two survive that?" Duke asked with a look of disbelief.

"Valkery, with two bullet wounds, a shattered left knee cap. Goat with a single bullet wound and heavy concussion. Am i correct?" Sarge asked with a slight smirk. He wanted me to know who was boss.

"Four entered only two returned"

I raised an eyebrow, he was trying to intimidate me. The tension was so thick, you could almost slice it with a knife.

"You shot and killed your own sister down there" I smirked at his attempts to make me the bad guy and waited for him to go on.

"After her sister shot one of our own" Eric intervened in disbelief. John glanced toward me with his usual tough look and we made eye contact for a millisecond.

"Step sister" I commented. I thought about the day I got my scars and fought to shake the images of Brian's death out of my mind. Athena's was easy but Brian...I hadn't been able to shake it for years. I could forget everything but that.

"That's it we're getting married and you're all invited" Duke joked dryly.

"Oh really?" I asked distantly. "Where's my ring?"

"She's got you there" Destroyer added, I placed my head back to my headrest and felt Reaper's eyes on me, like a vulture. I was glad to hear a conversation had sparked between most of the team. When I say most I mean everybody but Reaper.

"Problem?" I asked quietly and turned my head toward him.

"What happened to these specially made bullets?" He asked quietly as if to take his mind off something else.

"I recovered 15 out of the twenty made, three where used and I never found the two others" I trailed off. After months of knee reconstruction and physical therapy I returned to Kholm with another crew to recover the Intel I'd lost in the helicopter crash. I faced my own personal hell but it still wasn't enough. "How does a marine know how to make bullets?" He asked, with a slightly amused look on his face.

"I wasn't always a marine" I answered simply. No one knew I was a training to be a scientist before I joined the marines except Brian and 'Goat'. It seems so irrelevant now I look back at it.

"I see" He replied and dropped the subject. John kept looking back to me then to the floor as if he were trying to say something but couldn't quite get it out.

"I don't blame you for Brian's death" John said out of the blue, I couldn't understand this man. One minute he's moody and silent, the next he's almost…nice.

"Why not?" I said flatly, I sure as hell blamed myself why not him?

"It wasn't your fault" He said and turned to me.

"Right…" I dragged the word out and sat back against my seat.

"Though I do miss the black and purple hair" I couldn't tell if he was joking or not. A smirk formed on my lips and I turned my head toward him.

"It was awful, wasn't it?" I replied with a smirk, he kind of just gave me a 'No shit' kind of look and I let out a small laugh. I was glad I had dyed over that monstrosity a long time ago and grown my hair out.

"I'll take that as a yes"


	4. Down the rabbit hole

**_Down the rabbit hole_**

Sometimes the curiosity  
Can kill the soul but leave the pain

"Look alive men, Game time!" Sarge announced as the chopper reached the ground with a slight swaying motion. I was used to being one of the men, it was easier than being treated like a woman in the marines. Everyone snapped their belts that restrained them off and heading toward the open door. Reaper was the first one out and I followed closely behind. I looked around the desert like place that was lit up with small lights to guide our way. Suddenly the ground began to shake and just a few meters away a metal…elevator? Sprung from the ground.

I followed closely behind Goat as our team began to enter the clean silver lift. Mac, Duke and Destroyer filed in behind me…but where was the Kid?

"Kid get your ass into gear!" I yelled from the elevator at the teenager who was ogling the shiny object. He snapped out of his trance and jogged into the elevator. I felt Sarge next to me move and watched as he got up close and personal with Kid.

"You hesitate people die" Ash growled at the shit scared kid. I moved to the front in between Sarge and Goat who had pushed Portman to the back. I didn't blame him. The lift moved beneath my feet and began its descend downward into the earth. We were packed tighter than a can of sardines and to my dismay Portman had pushed his way behind me.

"I think we got off on the wrong foot, Commander" Portman said in his creepy tone and I felt a jab in my back. In a swift movement I unsheathed my hunting knife and held it to his neck.

"You can't afford another sexual assault charge on your record, soldier. Three strikes and you're out" I hissed sweetly and smirked at his terrified expression. Goat looked in my direction then whispered something about god striking down those who commit acts of evil. He was different, something had changed about him…

"Sin" Sarge warned and glanced toward the knife.

"Just laying down some ground rules...sir" I glanced back to Sarge with the knife still at Portman's slimy neck.

"Oh, don't tease me" Portman smirked.

"Portman, shut the fuck up" John said firmly as I removed my blade from the creep's neck and slightly nicked his skin.

"You bitch" Portman whined and reached up to wipe the crimson droplets from his neck., I simply turned around to face the front with an amused expression.

The elevator door opened, revealing a flash lobby with scientists hurriedly scurrying around like scared mice. I didn't know what to feel toward them. We filed out of the elevator and into the lobby with three corridors, left, right or straight ahead. A man only a little taller than me stood from the reception desk and made his way over to Sarge. He was dressed in a UAC uniform that looked like it had been ironed to perfection without a single crease in sight. His hair was thinning and the glasses he wore raised as he sent us a pleasant smile.

"Sandford Crosby, UAC public relations" The man held out his hand to Sarge but Ash remained still with his usual cold glare.

"Follow me please" The man brushed it off and led us to a hall that was blindingly white and clean.

"How many people do you have up there?" Reaper asked.

"UAC houses eighty-five permanent researcher staff on Olduvai" Sandford explained and led us to an open white room that was decorated in pillars. It was two storeys with staircases leading from the centre of the room. Sandford stood next to the slightly raised centre of the room and smiled again.

"Welcome to the Ark, Gentlem…everyone" the scientist fixed his statement when he noticed me behind the hulking men. I was tall but these guys were massive. I smirked at his statement. "Keep your distance from the core, or you may get sucked in" He added and stepped back. The core was basically a portal that opened up another dimension...Hell...or Mars as it is known.

We circled around the liquid core, I had only travelled by Ark once on a mission with Ghost but I hated it. Kid leaned closer to Goat

"You…um you done this before?" He was freaking out, you could tell by the look in his eyes.

"Once…a training mission" Goat replied, not wanting to reveal any more.

"I hope you had a good dinner Kid" I internally groaned at Duke's statement but kept up my tough expression.

"As soon as we're through I need you to shut down the surface elevator here, Make sure we get the standard quarantine of six hours" Sarge ordered to Sandford.

"Ready to proceed" Sandford confirmed. "_Ark travel fifteen seconds and counting" _A robotic voice sounded through the speakers.

Sarge turned to Reaper who looked less than pleased about going first but he kept up his macho façade and adjusted his gun strap before closing his eyes and walking into the ball of liquid.

_"Four…three...two…one"_

My stomach dropped as it consumed him and he disappeared. I volunteered to go next just to get it over and done with.

"Fuck…me" I muttered before the liquid engulfed me.

* * *

Ark travel was like when you sit down for a long period of time and stand up too fast. It's a head spin, it feels like you're in a dimension of stars and weightlessness. It's disorientating, you don't know where you are. You start to panic that you'll be trapped in this black void until you are spit out onto a platform.

I staggered drunkenly off the pad and dropped to my knees, I was used to the nausea from my many months in hospital so I could keep my food down but my mind was having a hard time focusing.

"Focus on the ground" Reaper knelt next to me and patted my shoulder.

"Easier said than done" I said distractedly and tried to focus. "Just do it" He smirked and stood. I would never admit it but focusing on the ground in front of me helped a lot.

"Shit" I muttered to myself and attempted to stand, I stumbled a bit but I stayed upright. Duke was next through the Ark, he looked worse than I did. He staggered a bit then fell. Goat, Destroyer and Mac followed close behind him, none of them in better condition than Duke. I knelt next to Goat and placed a hand on his shoulder

"You good, soldier?" I mused in his old tough voice. He gave me a weak smile and I offered him my hand which he took and staggered to his feet. I could see as the kid came through he was going to vomit, he lasted longer than I thought before blowing chunks onto the ground. Portman however vomited as soon as he came through "Why do we gotta come all the way out here?" Portman whined and lazily wiped the vomit from his mouth. "Why can UAC rent-a-cops take care of this bullshit?" he bitched but no one was listening.

"Is it always this rough?" The kid asked and wiped his mouth.

"Believe me, it used to be a lot rougher" A voice called from across the room. We turned to see a half man half wheelchair rolling toward us with his arms folded. "There was a time when Ark travel was susceptible to….let's say major turbulence" He explained.

"What's he mean?" Kid asked Reaper.

"He means, he went to one galaxy, his ass went to another" I had to seal my lips together to stifle the laugh that threatened to escape just from the thought of what Reaper had explained. No one seemed to notice but I received a glare from John.

"Call it a scientific miscalculation…Unbelievably as it may seem the UAC does make the odd, tiny mistake" The man corrected John. By the looks of things they had made a pretty fucking big one with the genetics testing facility.

Sarge looked sideways at the man, taking a better look at just how he was attached to the wheelchair.

"Marcus Pinzerrowski, you can call me Pinky. Follow me" He turned and rolled his wheelchair to the other side of the room.

"Where are the other scientists?" Sarge asked Pinky. "In the atrium" Pinky responded and parked behind a console. A neon red map flashed up on the screen of my PDA without warning and I quickly strayed from the team, stopping at the front desk and pretending to examine the information on it. The device that took up a quarter of my forearm beeped once before a set of words appeared on the screen.

_The map you have been provided gives you a detailed blueprint of the facility, with directions to the labs and procedures in case the virus is discovered. Stay with the team as long as possible, they will be your protection. You know the team, they will begin to trust you. Destroy the threat and eliminate any evidence of the UAC's involvement. There will be no communication with the ground you do, tell no one your true mission. You're on your own, Soldier._

The message wasn't exactly encouraging the double cross, I had never betrayed my team before, hell, I was called Sinister for a reason.

I quickly clicked off the bright screen and turned on my heel. Asher stood a mere half a meter behind me and I halted so my face didn't collide with his chest.

"You fall behind, you get left behind" Sarge spoke with authority but did not budge from his position.

"You have a mission to worry about Sergeant, I suggest you do exactly that" I replied firmly and glared up into his dark brown eyes.

We both looked back toward the team at the same time, Portman snickered before whispering something to Goat who had a displeased expression. Destroyer, Reaper and Duke had the same of 'Oh shit' and the Kid just looked scared.

"I don't know what your mission is but when you are with unit 6, you play by my rules" He hissed.

"Give me freedom to complete my mission when I need it and then I'll play by your rules" I compromised and his eyebrow raised in surprise.

"Deal" He held out a hand and we shook on the deal. I took back my gloved hand and he turned before walking back toward Pinky with me in tow.

"Pinky put us up" Sarge ordered and handed us each a camera to attach to our rifles.

"Circle up men, on my three" Sarge said firmly.

We all faced each other in a circle and awaited with our weapons at the ready for Sarge's command. "One…two…three" Everyone aimed at the person opposite them, I was facing Duke.

"C'mon baby girl you wouldn't shoot me" Duke joked.

"I could try" I aimed a little higher and sent him a smirk.

"That's cold" He pretended to be upset

"Kill cams up and running" Pinky proudly announced.

Sarge placed his weapon by his side, "People this room is a code red. No one gets in without our permission. It stays ours at all costs" Sarge ordered to us with his usual cold glare then turned to Mac.

"Mac, Stay here with our friend and secure the door. Men, on me. Let's move out" I gave Mac a hopeful smile as I walked past him and followed after Goat. We walked through a circular door out of the Ark room toward the atrium. I clenched my jaw as the door clicked shut behind me and looked around the room where I was met by blank stares and whispers of curiosity.

"Where the fuck are we?" Duke asked in confusion. "A couple million light-years from breakfast" Goat replied and looked back to me. I was watching as Portman stalked toward a group of women. I quickly followed after him, call me what you will but he wouldn't get away with his arrogant behaviour while I was on this team. It was easier not being an official part of this team because I didn't have to hold back in fear of losing my job although I'd try to be a good little soldier and see how long that'd last me.

"Portman! Get back to your team!" I called into the comms and but he continued to approach women.

_Get back to your fucking team soldier._ I waited until I was closer to him to sneak up behind him and ghost him.

"Ladies we're under a level five quarantine, so I'm just going to have to strip search you" He said confidently to a group of young women but they had enough sense to brush him off.

"Portman,Get back to the team" Sarge called into the mics but he simply smirked and went after the nearest female in proximity. She looked smart enough to handle herself and somewhat familiar.

"We're under a level five quarantine, so I'm just going to have to strip—"

"Portman" I said monotonically in his ear, causing him to jump.

"Fuck! Sin" He exclaimed and held his chest in effect. He was shit scared of me...this could be interesting...

"You heard the man" I said firmly and the soldier rolled his eyes before walking back to the team while stringing some curses together.

"Portman!" Sarge silenced the creep. I whacked Portman over the back of the head before resuming my position next to Goat. "Sarge did you-!"

"You do not speak until you are spoken to by your Sergeant" I hissed and smirked to Goat who looked amused, right now Portman was my this still was Sarge's mission I was technically second in charge then John.

The woman in the white lab coat stopped in front of Sarge, she was a bit shorter than me with shining blonde hair put up into a clean pony tail. Something about her hazel eyes made me suspicious as she took us all in and paused on me for a split second. Those eyes….I'd seen them before. Then it hit me…John. I turned to Reaper with a raised eyebrow then back to the woman. He glanced down at me with confused expression and shook his head slightly.

"Sergeant, this is doctor Samantha Grimm" A UAC security officer announced. "She's been assigned to retrieve data from the lab". I noticed something change in John's stature when he heard his sister would be joining us. "Sergeant" Samantha nodded, she stood like nothing could faze her.

"Doctor Grimm" Sarge nodded. Her hazel eyes slowly moved the Reaper who seemed to tense up.

"Hello John" She said simply.

"Hello Samantha" He answered in a less than pleased voice.

"Hello Saman..." Duke tried but I violently kicked my leg back and made contact with his shin. "Ow, don't worry baby girl, I still love you" He joked and pushed his way next me to check out the doctor. I sent him a deathly glare but he was obviously distracted.

"Sarge this is a code red; we really don't have room for passengers" Reaper said to Sarge, Sam tilted her head with a pissed off expression.

"Excuse me, but I have orders to retrieve data from three different servers; anthropology, archaeology and genetics." Sam snapped to Reaper.

"This is a military operation, _Doctor_, we're not here to retrieve your science homework." He snapped back. I knew how important that 'Science homework' was to the researcher from my year as a Scientist when I was nineteen but I also knew John wouldn't risk having his sister on this mission.

"That science homework is the core study of a nine-billion dollar research program. You got the nine-billion, fine, cough it up pal, I'm sure UAC'll call it quits." Sam held out her hand for the money that would never come. I liked her already. Reaper smirked before glaring back at her.

"Give me the address, I'll send a check." It put a smirk on my lips how a man could turn from a Soldier to a child so quickly.

"Look I got an idea, why don't we ask your CO what your orders are, Sergeant?" Samantha finally pulled out the big guns with a smirk and turned to Sarge.

"To contain and neutralize the threat, protect the civilians, and to…And to retrieve UAC property." Sarge responded with a groan, Samantha smirked and Reaper sighed.

"Are we finally done here, because I have a job to do?" She asked cockily. "If you'll follow me." Sam walked away from our team. I had to quickly stop myself from running into Sarge as he stepped in front of Reaper.

"You chose this Reaper. Is this gonna spoil my day?" He asked.

"No sir." Reaper replied. Duke slithered next to Reaper and popped up next to his shoulder.

"Tell me you didn't let a fine lookin' piece of ass get away from you Reaper." Duke watched Samantha as she walked away. "Duke" I said in a low voice as a warning. I couldn't tell whether Reaper was going to walk away or punch him square in the face, either way I was happy. I assumed since the two siblings had the same last name everyone thought they were married or divorced.

"She's my sister" Reaper said with a displeased tone. Duke stopped in his tracks, realising his mistake.

"No shit!" Duke replied in a higher tone than usual.

"Don't do this again man." Destroyer patted him on the back.

"That was just plain painful" I spoke in amusement at his flustered state and shook my head before following after the team.

There are three sections to Carmack's lab complex." Sarge stated, wanting Sam to fill in the gaps. I quickly glanced down the flashing screen of my PDA '_The Delta labs Consist of 4 sectors separated by different compartments and elevators. Sector 1 is the main area and entrance to the Delta complex. Sector 2 houses the genetic research labs and testing areas. Sector 3 contains the archaeological findings that were extracted off the planet, there are two levels to the sector which are separated by a series of quarantine centers and storage compartments. Sector 4 is the smallest sector that houses new weaponry design and the highest of classification experiments__' _A robotic voice echoed through my communication system, my PDa could override the original signal and transmit its own to my earpiece.

"Archaeology, Genetics and Weapons Research." Sam replied.

"You test weapons up here?" Portman asked.

"Well it's a dead planet. You want this stuff tested up here where it's safe or in your own back yard? We're primarily an Archaeological operation. Weapons research is in its own separate facility, it has nothing to do with Dr Carmack's work." Samantha explain as we walked into a corridor.

How many were inside when the lab shut down?" Sarge asked and we all halted behind him.

Only Doctor Carmack's team, that's six people." Sam explained, "In one of the carbon dating labs, there was an internal phone left off the hook." She added grimly.

"You get any information from it?" Sarge asked and Sam looked to the UAC guard that had walked in with us. He held up a transmitter and pressed play.

Desperate screams filled the room, they were so raw and violent. They screamed for help that would never come. Everyone was silent as the screams echoed in the room. I'd never heard such screams of terror, whatever was up there was enough to reduce these people to paralysing fear. The Guard paused the recording while Sam opened a massive door and it hissed to life. The door opened to a black hallway. I readied my assault rifle and resumed my cold facial expression.

"Portman, Goat, lead on." Sarge ordered. I patted Goat's shoulder before he moved into the room to check on the toxicity levels of the air.

"Magnesium, Chromium, Lead it's all normal." Portman said. "All clear" Goat confirmed as Sarge barged in.

"Pinky give us a schematic." Sarge called.

"_Uploading to you now. _C_armack's lab is isolated from the rest of the facility. The air lock is the only way in or out." _Pinky called over the comms.

Sarge turned back to the team "Goat, Portman - Genetics. Kid, Destroyer - Carmack's lab where he made that call from. Reaper, Sin, keep Dr Grimm safe on her salvage op". John and I both gave each other the same look of hidden displeasure then glanced back to Sarge." Duke and I will take the Weapons lab, make sure all the hardware is secure. Be safe gentlemen and Sin" He added.

Sam seemed pleased she wouldn't be stuck alone with Reaper, but then again so would I.

"Goat, Portman on you"

Goat and Portman entered a tunnel and shone light to guide their way through the dark.

"Clear left" Portman said.

"Clear right" Goat responded.

Everyone entered after them in pairs. I paired up with the Kid since Goat was with Portman.

"Five bucks says this shit ain't nothing but a disgruntled employee with a gun." Portman said aloud. He seemed a little on edge walking through the darkness. Those screams were not from any fear a gun could put into a person. I'd been behind the trigger too many times to know this.

"Well if I find them I'll send them in your direction" I said firmly and he scoffed.

"Sin 2, Portman 0 " Destroyer commented, I couldn't see him but I recognised his deep voice.

I kept my senses sharp and gripped my assault rifle for any signs of movement. Kid was jumpy so I stayed close by him just in case anything popped out of the darkness.


	5. Deranged men and fire fights

**_Deranged men and fire fights_**

_Welcome to the jungle, we've got fun and games_

I broke away from the kid and left him with Destroyer so I could lead ahead of Reaper and Sam. I took the front much to Reapers dismay and he took the rear. I notice Sam stuck closer to me than John as we walked down a dark corridor with only the lights strapped to our guns to guide us. I didn't blame her. It felt like we were playing one of those horror games where the light suddenly go out and you are just waiting for something to pop out at you. Somehow illuminating the shadowy corridors only made the facility creepier.

"Take the next right" Sam whispered, I nodded and held my arm out for her to stop before the next turn.

"You see something, Sin?" I squinted my eyes at the corridor ahead, I could've sworn I'd seen something big and flesh coloured move but I brushed it off as my imagination.

"Negative" I replied and turned the corner with my rifle raised.

I shined my light around the dark corridor, it was clear with the exception of a hissing pipe that hung lifelessly from the ceiling.

"It's clear" I called for Sam and Reaper to emerge from behind the wall.

"Take the front" I said to John and lingered in my spot as they passed by me. I turned and shone my light down the corridor behind us, my light caught something in the ventilation crawl space. It looked like a pair of silver eyes staring at me through the grate attached to the ceiling, but no eyes I'd ever seen.

"Over here" The ghostly voice sent chills down my spine as the figure moved from my tunnel of light. It moved faster then I could comprehend and I stood frozen. I heard the same phrase one more time but it sounded distant, like a good hundred meters . My eyebrow hiked up in suspicion and I slowly released the death grip I hadn't realised I had on the handle of my rifle. What the hell what that?

"Sinister, you coming or not?" John called impatiently from the end of the corridor.

"...Yeah" I responded and walked back toward the door he'd gone through. I looked back over my shoulder before entering the room.

"Lock it" Reaper ordered, and I turned to lock the door while Sam worked on the lights. I had to adjust my eyes to the lights as they illuminated the lab and I scanned the room.

"Clear" I stated distractedly and moved silently toward the center console.

"It's clear" John sighed and lowered his weapon. My finger tapped against the side of the trigger a few times before I lowered my own rifle and swung it around my shoulder.

The lab was decorated with artefacts I had assumed they'd discovered on the planet. The one that struck my interest was a skeletal structure in a glass box, by the looks of it the first skeleton was female and it looked like she was shielding a baby from something. It was both fascinating and disturbing at the same time.

"How much time are you going to need?" John asked while Sam moved one of the three consoles in the room.

"Thirty minutes, tops." Sam replied and got to work.

"So '_Reaper'_?" Sam asked and looked up from her screen. "As in Grimm?"

"They're marines, Sam. Not poets." Reaper replied flatly.

"Sinister, how does a woman like yourself acquire such a name?" Sam turned toward me, knowing her brother wasn't up for a chat.

"Last name's Syn" I replied simply, not glancing up from the skeleton..

"How did you get mixed up with this rowdy bunch?" She asked.

"I was actually once a scientist like you back on earth, studying advanced weaponry design. Of course my research was nothing as...excelled as this" I replied distractedly as I studied the skeleton. I noticed Reaper inched my direction slightly.

"What happened to that?" Sam asked and tapped away on the console.

"Blew it to hell." I smirked and she glanced at me with an expression that said 'Are you going to explain...or?'.

"Killed a man , got given the option five years in prison or five years in the military."

"Only five years?" Sam persisted.

"He tried to jump me" I glanced up to Samantha's hazel eyes that looked confused.

"If it was self defense shouldn't that mean you got off free?"

"Black belt" I replied simply and flickered my eyes upward once more.

The way a person looks at you after they know you've taken a life is something that has always amused me as to the amount of effort they put in trying to act as though it doesn't bother them. It bothers them. The sheer dumbfounded expression of speechlessness on Sam's face was clearly evident in the way she opened her mouth to speak before shutting it and turning to her console once more.

"This is a humanoid remain is it not?" I asked and pointed at the skeleton.

"Oh yeah meet Lucy. Lucy this is my brother John. Another creature from the long lost past. That's Sinister, John's partner for now" Sam said and I raised an eyebrow.

"You found human remains." Reaper decided to ignore her comment and marvelled at the remains with a grim expression.

"Humanoid. Lucy and her child were our first major find." Sam explained, he obviously hadn't been paying attention when I spoke. "We're bringing out more every day."

"You reopened the dig." Reaper turned to Samantha with venom in his words.

"I know I should've told you. But I didn't figure it was something I could jot down on a yearly birthday card." Sam explained calmly.

"It's been stabilized-"

"Bullshit!" Reaper snapped.

"That's enough! Both of you, sort it out in your own goddamn time. We've work to do, Reaper" I yelled over the static that was ringing through my ear piece. They both glared at me but they knew I was right. I raised my eyebrow at the double Grimm bitch face and sent them both back a look of 'You know I'm right'.

"Do you hear that static?" I hissed in annoyance and ripped out my ear piece. Something was fucking with my signal.

"No?" He looked at me as if I were crazy. "Hmm, must only be mine" I brushed it off and put my ear piece back in. The static was gone…

"You want to know why I'm up here. Come here, I'll show you." Sam said and inserted a disk into the console.I squinted my eyes at the file and walked toward the console with Reaper in tow. "This is Lucy's chromosome profile, notice anything?" Sam asked.

"How is that possible?" I asked in amazement. "My molecular genetics is a little rusty." Reaper raised an eyebrow to both Sam and I as we marvelled at the screen. "What's the first thing Dad taught us to look for?" Sam questioned, making him take a closer look. "She's got twenty-four pairs of chromosomes." John stated.

"Hmmm" I murmured and walked back toward the remains. "Humans only have twenty-three" Sam clarified.

"Well what does the extra pair do?" He asked, now suddenly interested.

"Makes her super human. The extra pair makes her super strong, super fit, super intelligent." Sam explained and walked over to where I stood. "Her cells divide fifty times faster, meaning she would heal almost instantly" She continued. "The fossil record indicates these people have conquered disease. We found no genetic disorders, no viruses, no cancers." John turned and walked back toward Sam and I.

"So, what? They were just naturally superior?" Reaper asked in disbelief.

The console beeped and Sam wondered over to the screen. "No, not natural. You see the earliest remains we found had only twenty-three."

"So it's synthetic?" I asked simply. Was this the virus? The bio-hazard I was sent to destroy?

"Bio-engineered? "John asked and turned to Sam. "They are long words for Marines." She teased.

"Affirmative" I replied with a smirk but John just shook his head. "Lighten up, soldier" I chided to John. My time away from the marines had made me realise just how serious they are all the time.

"Does it ever bother you that could have spent your life looking down a microscope instead of a sniper scope?" Sam directed to no one in particular.

"You can't exactly take out a terrorist with a microscope" I replied simply, I loved my years as a sniper more than I ever could as a scientist.

"If they're so smart, how come they're so dead?" Reaper asked and looked to Sam. "We don't know. Maybe they just went with time?" She guess.

"Time?" I asked, not believing it for a second.

"You don't shield a baby from time." Reaper stated and looked back to the remains.

"You shield your baby from people, explosions, hell I don't know maybe even an outbreak of this synthetic virus" I murmured. The UAC killed all the workers up here by creating the virus, being the assholes they are. If they were alive they would've made contact.

"What are you saying exactly?" Reaper glanced at me with a pissed off expression.

"I'm saying that what if this chromosome found its way into the hands of a criminal or..." I noticed as Sam tensed up at the word criminal. She was hiding something from us. "Or mentally insane person, they'd be unstoppable. These remains have to be at least a couple thousands of years old, so what could terrify this woman to the point she'd run out of options but to shield her baby from this thing? I'll tell you: People, Rapists, thieves, murderers and sociopaths. They'd be enough to wipe out an entire civilisation if there had been enough hyped up with this chromosome". _Or wipe out the scientists up here..._

He was about to rebut my argument before voices called over the comms.

_"We got movement ahead." _I recognised Portman's Texan drawl over the comms and I jumped into action. Turning on my heel, I ran toward the door and waited for Reaper to appear next to me.

"You stay here okay, lock the door." John called back to Sam as he entered the code into the door controls. The door opened and we walked back into the dark hallway once more. I raised my weapon and took the front while he covered my back. I heard him grumble something under his breath but ignored it. Once a commander always a commander. I just wanted to destroy the facility and get the fuck off mars. Somehow I felt as though that would be easier said than done.

"Didn't know you were a scientist" John flatly called from behind me.

"Why would you?" I stated with an eye roll and glanced around the corridor.

"Good point, intelligence isn't your strong point" He stated firmly. _You ignorant dick._

"Portman, what's your position?" I spoke into the comms and listened for any voices echoing on the line but it was deathly silent.

Reaper pushed ahead and led the way down the dark corridors with the map Pinky had provided us with. Everything seemed normal as we turned multiple corners into corridors darker than the next.

"_Fucking doors been ripped open."_ Portman stated and broke the radio silence.

_"There's something in Carmack's office."_ Goat replied.

We dropped down to a lower level, John took the stairs whereas I jumped off the side of the railing and landed in a crouch with a small thud on the floor. Immediately John clenched his jaw in anger as I pushed on ahead toward Carmack's office. The sound of gunfire alerted me as the comms went silent.

"Eric, what do you see?" I tried to hid the slight unnerved tone in my voice and stepped into a sprint.

"_Contact! Moving east through Carmack's office fast!"_

Reaper and I swung around the left corner to cut whatever was causing the panic. I stayed slightly behind him just in case it came from the rear.

"Hold your fire!" Reaper yelled as we came to an intersection of the halls.

The gunfire ceased and Reaper peeked around the corner, where Kid and Destroyer were.

"Over here" The same ghostly voice echoed through the tunnel, the others didn't seem to hear it. My rifle shifted to the ceiling vent and I looked around the corner opposite to us. A figure stood swaying back and forth, mumbling indecipherable words in panic. My light met the figure's wide bloodshot eyes before it leaped back into the darkness, much to slow to be the thing I'd seen before. This thing was human.

"On me!" I called over my shoulder and took off after the man in a lab coat. I could hear their footsteps behind me but I was fast. I rounded a corner that led to a dead end and tackled the pale man to the ground, driving my shoulder into his mid section. The man squirmed and clawed but I managed to push his weight under mine as we grappled on the ground and get the upper hand. I pinned his arms around his back with my shin and pried the thing he'd been holding onto out of his hands.

"Sin, you good?" Reaper asked as he charged in after me. His light illuminated the object in my hand and I dropped it instantly. "Holy shit!" I hissed and jumped back onto the floor almost sliding into Reaper's legs. Out of instinct I drew my rifle as the man swiped at me and scurried after the severed arm I'd dropped. _What the fuck?!_

"Why Doctor Carmack You've changed" I commented as the light of my rifle illuminated the frail and scared man. He was covered in blood and his eyes were wild like a rabid dog, I pitied him. "Don't move" Reaper warned me as the man eyed me off. _No shit._

"Wasn't planning on it" I breathed out and waited for my heart rate to lessen.

I watched in curiosity as Doctor Carmack took in the rest of the team that arrived behind us. He moved closer to the wall and clutched the arm like a frightened stray. I heard Sarge approach and flick the light switch. The white corridor was illuminated instantly and Sam strolled in past Duke.

"Sam I told you to stay-" Reaper sighed.

"He knows me John." Sam replied and pushed past us to get to Doctor Carmack.

"Doctor Carmack it's me, Samantha." He didn't even bat an eyelid. Reaper held out a hand as I shifted off the floor and stood. I took it and moved next to him with my weapon raised in case Doctor Carmack got too friendly. I saw his muscles tense as his sister approached Dr Carmack and his breathing slowed.

"Where are the others? Steve? Hilary?" Sam asked. "I'm not going to hurt you." She said calmly and approached him further. The Doctor retreated from her presence and his right hand reached across his face.

"Back away, Sam" I said calmly and stepped forward slowly to pull Sam back in case he pounced. Reaper gripped onto the back of my vest to prevent me from getting too close.

"John" I said softly trying not scare the deranged man and looked down at his hand that was gripped onto my shoulder.

John nodded and let go. I watched as the doctor lurched forward , ripped his left ear off and aimed it at Sam as if that would scare her off.  
"Jesus Christ!" Sam jumped back. "Fuck" I whispered and reached into the pocket on the leg of my pants for a medical kit.

"Damn!" I heard Duke mutter. Portman however seemed rather amused and chuckled.

""Get a med kit!" Sam yelled and I quickly chucked her my one. She quickly tore open the package and doused Carmack's wound in quick clot.

"Duke, get him to the infirmary with Doctor Grimm. Portman, Kid, go to the airlock and dig in. Anything trying to get away from us will get driven to you." Sarge ordered.

"Now let's see if we can find a body that goes with that arm." He added.


	6. Here I go again

**_Here I go again_**

You should have known  
The price of evil  
And it hurts to know  
That you belong here,

Goat, Reaper and I made our way back toward the genetics lab through the dark corridors. I took the back and Reaper took the front with Goat following a few feet behind. I still couldn't comprehend what I'd seen before in the corridor, whatever it was it wasn't human. I had to stay on my toes just in case. We'd only found one scientist so far, what if the others were in a worse condition than Carmack?

I followed behind Goat as we descended the stairs leading into the Genetics lab and strode lightly. A sudden crash rang out and my head popped up to see Goat had kicked a canister with his foot. The canister bounced of every single step before it reached the bottom and Goat muttered a curse under his breath. We stayed still to see if anything was awakened by the loud noise. I let out a breath, nothing but silence down here. Goat took out a hunting knife and ran it across his skin. My eyes widened and I jumped a couple steps just to take the knife off him.

"What the hell are you doing!?" I hissed in a whisper.

"I took his name in vain" Goat replied.

"No, not good enough" I said in disbelief. "You better be good with a gun" I hissed and sheathed the knife. I attached the weapon to my hip and looked back to Goat who was sharing an amused look with Reaper.

"Get moving" I ordered and moved down the staircase. I waited for Reaper and Goat to bless me with their presence at the landing of the stairs. I heard something and turned toward one of the corridors.

"What's up Sin?" Goat questioned at my frozen stature.

"Quiet…Do you hear that?" It sounded like something scraping against metal followed by a loud creak.

"The genetics lab" I stated with peeled eyes.

"Let's move" Reaper took the lead with me close behind. "We heard something in Genetics, we're re-entering." Reaper spoke into his mic. "_Copy that Reaper."_ Sarge confirmed.

John was the first to enter, "Looks like we missed the party." He observed. I walked in and stared in shock, animals had been ripped to shreds with their organs hanging of the bars of their cages.

"We were just in here." Goat said. "What happened to all the animals?" He asked in shock.

"What didn't happen to the animals?" I replied and observed the blood spatter on the wall. I saw John move to the left of me and I followed behind. We walked through a line of stacked cages when I saw Reapers light catch something.

"Reaper" I placed a hand on his shoulder and motioned toward the back of the lab. My light fell upon a white lab coat and Reaper nodded before approaching the man. He had his back to us and was watching a mouse scurrying in its cage.

"Sir RRTS, we're here to help." Reaper said calmly. The man turned to us, he looked exactly the same as Carmack. Blood dripped off the front of his face with pieces of flesh lodged in it. _I don't think he gives a damn_

"Sir are you okay?" Reaper asked. The man picked up the scared mouse and sunk his teeth into its neck, decapitating it easily. I cringed at the crunching sound of the mouse's skull and watched as he devoured it. He slowly slurped up the tail like it was a bowl of noodles._ Does he look okay?!_

"Okay?" Reaper muttered. "Sir?" I asked and stepped forward ready to put this creature down. Suddenly the man picked up a serrated knife and held it above his head before snarling.

"No, no, no. Sir put it-" The man charged me, I ducked as he swung and I managed to swipe his legs out from underneath him. My boot came down on the blade as the 'man' crashed to the ground and the other held his chest down. _What the fuck did they do to you?_

The scientist flailed and snarled like a beast as I crouched down to get a look at his name tag. I instinctively jumped back as he jerked forward and his jaws snapped toward my leg. Reaper quickly grabbed the back of my vest, pulling me back with such force I'd landed on my ass. I grunted as I hit the ground but quickly rolled backward and landed in a kneeling position.I pulled the trigger of my weapon and the man flew back with the force of the three different weapons. He crashed into a glass divider and dropped the knife as he hit the ground. _He tried to bite me?_

"Damn it" Reaper murmured under his breath and turned to where I was knelt on the ground. All this getting thrown to the ground wasn't good for my broken rib and I was beginning to feel it.

"You okay?" He knelt down next to me in concern and looked over my body to see if I was injured. "I'm as good as I'm going to get" I stated and groaned as he pressed against my rib cage.

"Dick move" I joked and laughed in pain as he glanced to me with worry.

"What did you expect to achieve by approaching the deranged man?" He asked with a smirk. "As opposed to 'Let's reason with the man who is eating a live mouse, he is sure not to be insane' " I mocked and glanced to Goat who held out a hand to help me up.

"That was some reckless shit, Sin" John stated.

"I disarmed the threat did I not?" I replied firmly.

"Yes but-"

"Then what is the problem?" I raised an eyebrow and he shook his head but remained silent.

"Sarge, we found one of the missing scientists. There's some weird shit going on." Reaper called into his mic.

"_Is he dead?"_ Sarge asked. "Yeah, very." Reaper replied._ Can you ID him?"_ Sarge asked. "Doctor Olsen" I replied into my mic and received confused looks from Goat and Reaper.

"What did you think I was having a picnic?" I asked simply. There was always method to my madness believe it or not.

"Should we bag him and tag him?" Reaper asked." _Negative. Continue your search." Sarge replied. _

I couldn't shake the feeling I was being watched, it was the same feeling I had in the corridor before I saw that thing.

"Let's move" Reaper called. I looked around the lab one last time before I followed after Goat and Reaper who took the lead. A deep snarling growl caused me to stop mid step just as I'd reached the door. It sounded like it was coming from…the ceiling?

"Sin!" Reaper called just as a creature dropped from the ceiling in the lab. "Fuck!" I yelled as the creature leapt onto a table and rushed toward me. I raised my weapon and fired off four bullets into its skull but it didn't even blink.

The creature moved faster than any man I'd ever seen and was at least double my height with rippling muscles. I dove out of the doorway and rolled into a kneeling position as it stormed into the hall. "Contact!" Reaper yelled as I got to my feet and raced after the creature. I caught sight of it as it rounded a corner and tried to catch up to it but damn it was fast. "_Reaper what've you got?"_ Sarge asked. "We're chasing something." Reaper replied "_What do you mean something?" _Sarge asked. "Something big! Not human!" Reaper replied.

"_Goddammit give me a confirmation on what you see!" _Sarge ordered. I rounded a corner into a dead end and halted. Where was the creature? I shone my light around the corridor but the bastard had vanished.

Goat entered after me followed by Reaper. "Reaper." Goat called and pointed to the ground where a manhole grate had been bent and twisted by the creature. "Great, it's in the sewers" I commented while breathing heavily and knelt next to the hole. Reaper shined his light into the open hole but there was no movement. "Sarge, it's in the sewers." Reaper called into his mic . "All units, all units. Southeast corridor, near the med lab." _"Copy that. All units, converge on Reapers position." _Sarge ordered.

* * *

"I thought _'being in the shit'_ was a figure of speech? Portman commented as he knelt next to the manhole.

"Get in the goddamn hole, Portman." Sarge ordered. Portman swung his rifle around his shoulder and entered the dark hole. I heard a satisfying splash as he hit the bottom of the sewer in seconds. I smirked and looked to Sarge who was glaring at me.

"Don't laugh you're next" Sarge directed to me and I responded with a simple sickly sweet smile. I didn't mind the sewers, it wasn't the worst place I'd been. I slung my weapon over my shoulder and descended the ladder rung by rung. I just knew Portman was staring at my ass. I looked down as I reached the last rung to see if it was safe to jump from the ladder. I could see Portman's light bouncing off the rippling water underneath the ladder

"Portman, You even look at my ass one more time and you'll mysteriously drown, Okay?" I called through the comms. I dropped into the tainted water and was assaulted with the stench of…well… a sewer.

The thigh high water was less than pleasant but sadly not the worst predicament I'd been in. Portman glared at me, I must've splashed him on my way down. I smirked before moving into position.

Goat was the next to climb down the ladder and drop into the sewage water, he didn't look bothered. The Kid was next he climbed slowly down the ladder and stopped at the last rung with a disgusted look on his face. He jumped into the water and looked like he was going to pass out by the stench. Reaper quickly climbed down and would've landed on the Kid if I hadn't pulled him out of the way.

"Watch it" I warned the Kid and got back into position. Sarge dropped down next, not even fazed by his surroundings. Destroyer entered last and landed heavily in the water.

"Pinky, what do you have?" Sarge asked. "_Tunnel ahead is the main junction. It leads back into the lab complex."_ Pinky replied. "Destroyer, cover the exit." Sarge ordered, Destroyer nodded and raised his massive chain gun. We moved out with Sarge and Goat up the front, the rest of us covered the back. We walked slowly, trying not to disturb the water more than we had to.

I hated not knowing what was under my feet, I just prayed it was solid ground. I stayed on my game, ignoring the small noises that would send the average person on edge. Sarge bent down and picked up a white lab coat. "We've got a doctor Willits, Steve Willits" Sarge read the name off the coat and threw it to the side.

"Move, out" He ordered

"_Be sober, be vigilant._" Goat began. "_Because you adversary the devil...walketh about seeking whom he may devour." _Goat spoke. I didn't even know him anymore, what had happened to him?

That's real comforting Goat." Portman commented. "That ain't freaking me out at all." He took a step before plummeting into the water.

"Portman!" Goat searched the water were he'd fallen.

"What the fuck?" Sarge asked. Reaper and I swung our guns and dove into the sewage water after him. I kept my head above the water and felt around till I caught his arm.

"Grab an arm!" Reaper yelled to Goat as we tried to heave Portman's weight up. "Son of a bitch" I swore while Portman flailed under the water "That son of a bitch is heavy!" Reaper cried. Suddenly Portman's head popped up and we stumbled back.

"Shit!" Portman cried with sewer water dripping off his hair. "Portman, what the hell happened?!" Sarge barked. I was soaked up to my neck but at least I'd fared better than Portman.

"I fell in the damn hole! Shit!" Portman whined and pointed to where he'd fallen. That son of a bitch should be grateful we didn't let him drown. "Everybody on me! And watch your god damn footing! Move!" Sarge yelled as we started to move out.

"Well done, Portman" I commented as I walked past him. "Fuck you" He replied, still sulking. "You'd like to" I smirked and followed after Goat.

"Goat, Sin straight ahead. Reaper, take the Kid and go right. Portman you're with me" Sarge ordered and I moved next to Goat.

"The old team back together again" I commented and he smirked at me.


	7. For Whom The Bell Tolls

_**For Whom The Bell Tolls.**_

A hero of war  
Yeah that's what I'll be  
And when I come home  
They'll be damn proud of me

Goat and I moved through the sewer silently, I took the front like old times and he stayed a few steps behind. Something didn't feel right, even with my weaponry i felt defenseless against these creatures.

"Now I lay me down to sleep, I pray the Lord my soul to keep," Goat whispered "If I should die before I wake, I pray the Lord my soul to take." I breathed out and turned back to him. He flickered a glance in my direction then snapped his head to the sound of dripping water. He was just as uneasy as I was.

"Move on" My voice came out soft but echoed off the surface of the sewer water. I struggled to move my legs forward as the water became deeper and reached just below my hip.

"What happened to you after our last mission?" I asked quietly but I knew he'd heard me. "I became violent and impulsive so I turned to god for answers" He replied simply. My head snapped left and right down the intersecting paths of the tunnel as we soldiered through the disgusting water. It seemed only logical to keep going straight until we reached the end then double back so I pushed on. Out of the corner of my eye Eric's beam of light quickly flicker down both sides of the crossroads in the tunnel then settled forward. My PDA was being eerily quiet but I had to assume the blueprint of the sewerage system wasn't in its database.

"You suffered post-traumatic stress disorder?" I asked calmly, "Something like that" He confirmed and we moved ahead. I myself spiralled into a life threatening addiction of my own, one with a lot more permanent damage than drugs and alcohol could ever inflict. Street fighting.

"It wasn't my choice to leave you" I stated firmly and illuminated the sewer ceiling with my light. "I know you Valkery, you wouldn't have left without a reason" Goat replied and I smirked. He was always so forgiving.

"_Goat, Sin, I think there's something coming up behind you."_ Reaper's voice echoed in my ear._ "It's in the water." Fuck_

_"_Shit" I cursed and spun around to shine my light behind me, it was clear…for now. I saw Goat's light flicker in the corner of my eye and watched as it faded to nothing." Oh this can't be happening." Goat whispered. "My light is out.

"Here" I pulled the light attachment from my glock and handed it to him. It wasn't as powerful as the lights on the rifles but it'd do the job. We moved quietly through the water with my light being the primary source of illumination, Goat followed close behind. "Anything?" He asked. "It's clear" I replied. I kept my knees bent and ready to quickly jump into action as I powered forward with my rifle locked and loaded.

_Don't move. I'm on my way."_ Reaper said through the comms. "Pinky, can you see anything?" Goat asked.

"_Nope. Nothing."_ Pinky replied. I internally groaned as my light started to dim then flicker. It must have been the sewer water from diving in after Portman that fucked up the bulbs in the lights. "We lost both lights" I whispered into my mic.

"We're using the light from my glock but it's about as useful as a candle in this place" I informed the team. A loud hissing noise alerted me and I walked back to back with Goat. Suddenly I felt something brush against my legs and I froze in my position. My freezing fingers struggled to unzip my vest and reached for the lighter I usually carried, Shit I hoped it was still there from my last mission. I sighed in relief as my fingers wrapped around the cold object and I held it out in front of me. It made a loud click as I flicked the mechanism and a small flame came to life. Goat tapped me on the shoulder and I turned around to see two blue luminescent eyes staring back.

"Doctor Willits?" Goat questioned as five other eyes opened.

"That's not fucking Doctor Willits" Out of instinct I jumped in front of Eric and pushed him back. Instantly my weapon raised and the creature lurched forward. The demon swung out its claws across my unprotected stomach and I let out a small groan as the demon's talons ripped through my shirt. I found myself stumbling back, trying to lift my rifle but my arms wouldn't co-operate.

"Sin!" Eric yelled and fired off one bullet before going silent. My eyes widened in fear while the creature gripped onto his uniform. Finally my finger met the trigger of my rifle and I desperately fired into the demon's chest. It's flesh and muscle head snapped toward me and I lurched forward but was thrown back by a harsh hit to the face. My head rebounded off the wall of the tunnel and I had to blink multiple times to keep myself conscious as I sank deeper into the sewer water. In my blurred vision i saw the creature attach something to Eric's neck. Stay awake, stay conscious. Stay on your feet. You can't fail!

"Report in" Reaper spoke, "Goat and Sin what's your position? Sarge ordered. "Sin, where are you?" Reaper's voice echoed in my ear as I slid down the wall while clutching my burning stomach and hit the ground. "Eric!" I cried desperately over the pounding in my head.

Eric's screams erased my darkening vision.'_We have received intel about an outbreak of an unknown bio-hazard on the planet Mars Olduvai research facility...Failure isn't an option'_. I unsteadily got to my feet and the creature turned to me.

"Come get me you son of a bitch" I said firmly and raised my weapon out of the tainted water. My heart was racing and my breathing was ragged with exhaustion. A small groan of pain escaped my lips while I pushed myself off the wall and raised my rifle. _"Sin, speak to me!"_ Sarge ordered, _"Goddamn it Reaper, report to me"_. A loud crack echoed off the tunnel as the demon snapped its neck toward me and snarled. Crimson red blood mixed with spit dripped off its elongated teeth under the dim lighting the tunnel offered. Suddenly my light flickered to life and it was go time. I ducked and fired two bullets as it swung its claws toward where my head was a few seconds ago. A growl of agony from the aching in my abdomen escaped my lips as I sank into a crouch. This creature pissed off the wrong fucking person. In a fluid motion I aimed at the creature's head and held down my trigger while it jumped toward me. I fired two bullets into the creature's skull, Blood splattered my face and uniform as its head snapped back just a few centimeters from where my face was. My jaw clenched in anger at the creature's writhing body that landed into the body of water.

"Just die, you bastard" I staggered over to the creature's body, put my foot on what I assumed was its chest and fired a single bullet into its brain.

"Shit, Eric!" I turned back to his motionless body and sank into a crouch. His face was bloodied with bubbles of the crimson liquid forming on the sides of his mouth. I hesitantly placed my fingers on his pulse and felt nothing. My attention diverted to the wound on his neck that spurted dark blood and i raised an eyebrow in suspicion. What the hell did that demon do to Eric?.

_'Organism:unknown. Status: Deceased' _My PDA abruptly came to life through my ear piece in a static feminine voice. My eyes drifted down to my forearm where a smear of Eric's blood had transferred onto the device.

"Man down, man down!" I yelled over the comms. I could feel the blood trickling down my stomach, I knew it was bad news for me but I couldn't afford to lose time. In a matter of seconds I started compression on Eric's chest and glanced up to his glazed over eyes.

"Fuck!" I yelled in frustration and punched the wall next to Eric's head in anger.

" Sin! Goat!" Reaper yelled as he came into my vision, I quickly zipped up my vest to hide the wound on my rib cage that soaked my shirt in blood.

"Here" I replied weakly and leaned against the sewer wall next to Eric.

"Hey, are you okay?" He replied and stared at me with wide eyes as his light illuminated my bloodied face. Sarge ran in after him and knelt in front of Eric. I think it was obvious what my answer was to John's question.

"Valkery!" He yelled and knelt down to my eye level. "Where's the creature?" He asked softly and I motioned to the floating monster to my left. I looked over to Goat, his eyes were glazed open in fear. He didn't even see it coming. Why the fucking didn't I save him?!

"You good, Sin?" Sarge asked, I didn't respond I just nodded weakly. My eye caught the movement of a vein in Eric's neck and I quickly put my fingers on his pulse.

"He's still alive, get him to the infirmary" I said firmly and pushed myself off the wall.

* * *

Sarge and Reaper half carried Goats body as we ran through the atrium. With every step I could feel my rib cage burning with protest but I wouldn't slow down until we reached the infirmary. Blood seeped down my neck from the shallow cut across my cheek bone and absorbed into my uniform, I couldn't imagine what I looked like to the scared scientists that made way for us as we charged through the atrium. Portman and Destroyer dragged the creature's body in a black body bag behind us. The rubbing of my vest on my raw wound was a pain I'd never forget but I soldiered on.

I couldn't help but stare at Eric's unresponsive body, I never thought I might be the last remaining survivor of our old team. He was like a brother to me, it killed me that I had missed out on three years of his life. I didn't even try to reach him because I thought I was protecting him, I should have been there for him, dammit! Even though I lied to him for three years he understood, I couldn't have asked more than what he gave me…I didn't care if i had to blow this facility to hell, i would avenge him.

"Everyone get to the Ark now!" Sarge ordered. "Huengs move the quarantine zone, evacuate the entire facility! Get everyone to the Ark." Ash ordered to the UAC security guy from before.

"What's going on?" Huengs asked in fear. "Get to the goddamn Ark!" Sarge ordered. Huengs quickly moved people toward the Ark as our team hurried toward the infirmary. I raced ahead of Sarge and Reaper and punched in the code to the door. Sam and Duke stared at us as the door slid open. I held a nearby Gurney still as Reaper and Sarge laid Goat on top of it. Reaper quickly grabbed a heart monitor and dragged it close enough to the gurney.

"What happened?" Sam asked.

"He was talking about devils." Portman mumbled.

"Devils?"

"All his bible shit. Angels good and evil. The devils among us." Portman explain.

"We need to get this vest off!" Reaper yelled, I quickly walked over to where Destroyer was fumbling with Eric's vest and ripped it open in one fluid motion that sent pain shooting up my abdomen.

"Airways clear." Destroyer called to Reaper.

"Got a weak pulse." Duke said as he placed two fingers on Eric's wrist. Reaper tore open Eric's shirt and placed two sensors from the heart monitor on his chest. I wasn't a doctor but I knew the readings weren't good.

"Portman, get a second line." Reaper ordered to a scared looking Portman. Portman's hand kept shaking and the needle missed its mark. My jaw clenched in anger until he finally managed to push the line into Goat's ankle. "Second line's in" he responded and I stepped back as nausea hit. How's the pulse?" Reaper asked Duke. "I'm losing him!"

Kid looked terrified as he kept pressure on the neck wound and looked to me with wide eyes. Fuck, I could barely stay upright but I needed to see this through.

"Sam, get me a shot of adrenaline." Reaper called to Sam. I glance to the monitor as a loud beep rang out, indicating Eric's heart stopped beating. "I've lost the pulse." Duke called. _Find the fucking pulse._

"Shit!" Reaper muttered in frustration. "Let's defib!" He grabbed the defib paddle and turned back to Goat. "Charging...clear!"

I stopped breathing as Goat's body lurched upward and a single beep came from the monitor. That single beep lasted only a second before he flat lined once more. Fuck.

Shit. Come on man." Duke pleaded.

"Sam, give me that adrenaline." Reaper ordered. Sam handed him the needle which he injected into Eric's heart and quickly pulled it out. Just like before a single heartbeat caused the monitor to beep before it flat lined again.

"Charging again...clear!"

"Come on you son of a bitch." Reaper swore as the heart beat was lost once more. God I wished Brian was here right now, he was a fully trained paramedic and I had very little medical knowledge. I could only stand back and let Reaper take over.

"We're losing him." Duke commented.

"C'mon Ghost" I murmured while trying to swallow the lump in my throat that wanted to spill the contents of my stomach.

"Ok, we're going again. Clear!" Eric's body lurched upward once more but didn't respond to the electric currents being used to kick start his heart.

"C'mon Eric" I murmured once more and looked toward the flat lining monitor. I swayed back and forth from the amount of blood that was being absorbed into my vest and placed my hand over the wound.

"Shit" Blood began to seep through my shirt and let droplets of blood fall onto the ground.

"He's gone." John murmured and that god awful ringing echoed throughout the room. It hit me like a tonne of bricks, the world seemed to be in slow motion as the words left John's mouth. The high pitched noise against the pounding of my head was torturous. In a swift motion I swung back my rifle and buried it into the monitor. The screen sparked and hissed as it shattered but the flat lining beep had stopped. Everyone jumped from the shattering noise and turned their heads toward me as I approached Eric.

"If I should live another day, I pray the Lord to guide my way." I whispered hoarsely from my uneven breathing and placed my forehead against his as a single tear left my eye.

"Pray for war, Brother" I glanced at his lifeless body before ripping off his dog tags and throwing them to John. I casually brushed off the glass from the broken monitor from my rifle and took formation next to the Kid.

"Doctor, you are going to tell me just what the fuck is going on up here?" Sarge was pissed and I didn't blame him.

"What?" Sam asked as if she had no clue what he was talking about. _Don't act innocent._

"Come here." Sarge called. Sam didn't move an inch.

"Come here!" He repeated.

Sarge knelt over the black body bag containing the creature and unzipped it.

"This is _'what'" _Sarge hissed with hatred. The creature was twisted and contorted in strange directions from the bullets I'd embedded into it. Its eyes were open and black blood oozed from it.

"Oh God!" Sam cried out and staggered backwards.

"Have you found anything like this on your archaeological digs?" Sarge asked.

"No" Sam answered firmly.

"Sin" Kid whispered from next to me and I flickered a glance toward him.

"What?"

"You're bleeding" He pointed to the crimson liquid oozing down my neck.

"I'm aware" I replied and wiped some of the blood off my neck with my gloved hand.

"Is there any way this thing came from the surface? From the outside?" Sarge asked

"The planet is completely dead." Sam explained.

"It came from somewhere lady." Portman butted in.

"Portman, shut up." Sarge snapped.

"The atmosphere can't support life." Sam explained in more detail.

"Maybe it doesn't need air huh? It could've come from another plant or something?" Portman said, he was truly going insane.

"What like an alien?" Sam asked sarcastically.

"Look at that thing!" Portman yelled, I would've objected but this was one of the very rare times Portman had stated something I had agreed with.

"Portman! You need to shut the fuck up!" Sarge yelled and Portman obeyed.

"That's not what we saw." Reaper stood and glanced in my direction.

"That's not what Goat and I shot at in genetics." He continued.

"You telling me there's more of these things?" Portman whined.

"That's exactly what he's saying. That thing we shot at was huge and moved faster than anything I've ever seen. This one got taken down by three bullets, I fired four into the other and it didn't even blink" I explained with the strongest voice I had. Sarge glanced in my direction then back to Sam.

"Where are your surface entry points?" Sarge asked to Sam.

"There's a pressure door at the end of the north corridor." Sam explained

"Destroyer, you Kid and Portman get there on the double." Sarge ordered.

"Yes sir." Destroyer nodded and moved out.

"Whatever this thing is, it cannot get back to the Ark." Sarge said. "Mac?"

_Sir?_

"I want you to arm Pinky with a weapon, with some ST grenades, and seal the Ark door." Sarge ordered and turned to me with a softened look.

"Sinister?" He asked firmly.

"Ready for war, sir!" I replied as convincingly as I could and shouldered my weapon. In reality I was about to pass out from blood loss.

"Reaper patch her up, I'll give you fifteen minutes"

"There's one other door." Sam said.

Sarge looked to her. "Where?"

Sam opened her mouth to answer, but Reaper intervened. "The entrance to the archaeological dig."


	8. Revelations

_**Revelations**_

Don't try to judge or take shots at me, I'll never let you seize control

I winced slightly at the cool feel of the antiseptic on my cheek and gritted my teeth as it began its stinging sensation. I sat quietly on the table as John began stitch the short claw mark across my left cheek. To be honest I welcomed the pain, it told me I was still alive even if I didn't feel it. My eyes drifted to Eric's body and the numbing feeling came back. I wish I could erase the pain, god why did it hurt so much?! I loved him like a brother just as I did Brian but this time it felt so surreal.

"He never forgave you for leaving, he missed both you and Brian but your 'death' hit him the hardest" Reaper spoke accusingly and looked up from his work. I looked up into his soft hazel eyes with a glare that told him to go fuck himself.

"I don't see how that concerns you" I responded in a monotonic voice. "Whatever Eric felt toward me, he understood what I did" I said firmly and glanced back over to Eric's body.

"You really have no concern for others." Reaper said distractedly as he tied of the last suture.

My jaw clenched in pain as he tugged at the raw skin.

"If only I lived to please you, John" I spat.

"Do us all a favour and stop living." He hissed and put down the needle.

"To get away from you, I would gladly"

"We should have left you to die. " John murmured and ran a hand through his short black hair while packing away the medical equipment.

"Well, darling I'm all you have, so suck it up and put on your big boy pants." I couldn't stand this fucking prick. John was furious at this point and smacked the medical equipment off the table in a rage.

"What are you going to do John?! Huh? Are you going to hit me?! Would that make you feel like less of a fuck up?!" I spat with all the strength in my voice.

John snapped and reefed me forward by the collar of my kevlar, I abruptly slipped off the edge of the table. _Holy fuck!_ I could barely breathe as my feet touched the ground and he forced me upright with one arm. John breathed heavily and towered over my aching body. Pain seared my stomach like a grenade exploding in my rib cage. My hand immediately shot up to my wound. Everyone turned their heads in shock and froze, Sam had never seen her brother so enraged. Sarge raised an eyebrow to his usually calm friend and observed the situation.

"Do it, John" I spoke weakly, his face was uncomfortably close to mine but I wouldn't surrender. I didn't actually know what he was doing but he kept his grip firm, with his chest almost against mine. His eyes softened and he seemed momentarily displaced as he searched my own orbs. I felt his breathing against my cheek calm down to a reasonable speed and watched furiously as he clenched his jaw.

"Shit, Reaper let her go" Duke commanded from the other side of the room. John hesitantly let go of my kevlar and turned back to what he was doing earlier.

"Argh. Fuck" I murmured as my vision blurred and I stumbled back from the pool of blood that formed around my feet.

I quickly saved myself from crashing into the gurney and leaned against one of the tables.

"What the fuck is wrong with you now?!" John spun around and widened his eyes in shock. He didn't know what to think.

I heard thumping footsteps coming toward me and Sarge's voice in the distance. But I couldn't focus.

"Fuck" I murmured before hitting the deck. The floor was cold and smelt of antiseptic spray, it was all I could smell over the sickening scent of blood.

"What's wrong with her?" I heard Duke ask in panic, followed by heavy footsteps.

"Shit" I hissed and I groggily looked at my bloodied hand. Fuck.

Someone knelt next to me, I could hear them murmuring to the others for equipment.

"You fucking pain of a woman" John yelled in disbelief. He carelessly tore off my vest with one hand and lifted my body upright with the other.

"Oh, Christ" He hissed at the bloody mess on my stomach and hoisted my body into his arms.

"Valkery!" He softly slapped the side of my face to keep me conscious before shining the light into my unresponsive eyes.

"Duke, steady the gurney" He ordered and laid my body down softly.

"Hold her down" Reaper called respectfully to Sarge who grabbed onto my shoulders. I could only see shapes and colours of the people around me, but the pain I felt was unfathomable. I writhed in agony under Asher's grip and bit my lip so hard it started to bleed.

John quickly ripped open a packet of quick clot with his teeth and poured the contents on my wound. To say it burned was an understatement, it was fucking agonising.

"Argh!" I grunted and tried to remove the weight that held me down but it only pushed me back down.

"Valkery?" John asked to see if I was conscious.

"That's my name" I hissed through clenched teeth, I could feel the needle piercing my skin with every suture.

"Hold still" He ordered as he sewed my skin together once more.

I didn't reply with an insult or joke, I was ready to scream in pain but I kept my lips sealed.

"What is the situation Reaper?" Asher hissed and tightened his grip on my arm.

"Three deep slashes across her abdomen, about two or three inches deep. She's losing blood quickly" John stated calmly and I began to nod off as my head lolled to the side.

* * *

"Valkery" John's voice brought me back from the void of unconsciousness and I moved my head to stare at the ceiling.

I must've passed out for a good 30 minutes.

"Will she- Duke started but was cut off.

"She'll live" Reaper sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than the others.

"Fuck" I hissed in pain and blinked away the settling dots in my vision.

"Sin" Duke smirked and gripped onto my hand.

"Duke" I replied weakly with a smirk and squeezed his hand back.

"You can let go now Ash" I said firmly and his grip removed from my shoulder. Asher motioned for Duke to follow after him, the soldier squeezed my hand once more before following after.

"You would rather bleed out than let me help you" John said angrily as he tied off the suture to one slash mark.

"I would rather bleed out than let anyone help me, don't take it personally" I smirked at the familiar stinging sensation and he sent me the pissed of expression I knew too well.

"You're a real piece of work, you know?" John asked in a pissed off tone.

"Thank you, I try. But why does the great John 'Reaper' Grimm even care?" I asked in curiosity and glanced toward him. I'd won.

"Because I'm not the selfish dick you've made me up to be!" He hissed and tied off another suture while getting to work on the last one.

"You should be a comedian, because you're real funny John. Please, prove me wrong" I replied sarcastically and he sighed in frustration.

"I shouldn't have to" I heard him murmur under his breath. _What is his problem? _

He turned back and glared at me before reaching up and wiping the blood from my lip with his thumb. He was pissed.

I glanced up with a confused expression then it turned one of disbelief at his beyond pissed expression.

"John" I said firmly and he hesitantly looked in my direction as I propped my body up on my elbows.

"I've survived worse than this you know that, what is your problem?" I grasped his shirt by the sleeve before he could walk away.

"You are my problem" He hissed and pulled his arm away.

"I thought we put that shit behind us John" I sighed at how much of a brat he was being.

"You've almost got yourself killed three times, Valkery"

"I don't see the problem" I said firmly and he ran a hand through his hair in frustration.

"Of course you don't, you're the legendary 'Sinister', you don't consider the risks. Pulling the reckless shit you do won't work up here Valkery. You'll just end up dead again." John sounded sad almost.

"I'm not your problem, John" I stated firmly and moved into a sitting position with a groan.

"You are your problem" I attempted to slide off the gurney but a burning pain scorched my abdomen causing me to clutch it in pain. I breathed out deeply and stayed in my upright position.

"If you-" John stopped and glanced at the unimpressed expression on my face.

I could see by the look on his face he was ready to bury this argument, but he'd never let me win.

"If I what? John. Please enlighten me" I challenged and pulled down the hem of my shirt with a growl of pain.

"If you would have shut your mouth and quit jumping to conclusions, I would have told you I wasn't finished yet" The soldier held up the needle in surrender and I glanced to him with a raised eyebrow. _Sure, that's what you were going to say._

"Lay back down" He said softly and put a hand on my shoulder. I hesitantly laid back and gritted my teeth in pain. I could feel warm blood dripping down my side.

I shut my eyes and held my breath at the feel of a needle piercing my flesh. My breathing became more laboured as pain engulfed my mid section and i suddenly felt like i was on fire. Fuck...

"Valkery?" I heard his husky voice call. I hadn't said anything or moved for a good minute.

"Yeah" I replied in pain as he tied it off. I was coming in and out of consciousness from the immense pain but i tried to focus on the thin strip of light above my head.

"Don't you die on me" He softly shook my shoulder and cleared his throat..

_'__Don't you die on me', Stay with me for five more minutes" _Where had i heard that before?

"What did you just say?" I propped myself on my elbows and looked at him with wide eyes.

"Son of a bitch...You were the soldier?!" I said distracted and looked back into his guilty eyes. _Son of a bitch!_

"You remember?" He asked in surprised.

"Must've almost killed you" I mused then wiped the smirk off my face at his somber expression.

"I couldn't leave a soldier behind, not even you" He responded harshly and turned to retrieve a bandage for my ribcage.

I was speechless, of all people I would've never guessed it was him who'd saved me.

"You're going to need to sit up slowly" John said but I was already on the edge of the table.

"or not" He mused.

I stood up and walked over to one of the computer screens to see the reflection of the wound. The first claw mark started just below my right breast and ran down to my waist. The other three sat about an inch or two below each other.

"It'll scar, but you'll live" Reaper appeared behind me holding what looked like a massive waterproof band aid.

"Now hold still for five seconds" John smirked as ripped the packaging off the bandage and softly placed it onto the wound. It must've been doused in antiseptic because it burned and caused me to wince slightly.

"Any other life threatening wounds I should know about?" Reaper asked. It came out as sarcasm but I knew he was serious.

"Check back in an hour or so and we'll see" I replied with a small smirk and picked up my rifle.

"We're done here Ash…Sarge" I corrected myself and fixed my vest.

"What happened down their Sin?" Sarge called and strolled over to where I was sitting. I removed the light from my rifle and unscrewed the casing.

"Both our lights went out and when we turned around the creature was there. It smacked me out of the way…twice and went straight for Eric's neck, I didn't register what happened until it was stalking over to me and I fired at it until it stopped moving." I explained bluntly and wiped the bulb on my pant leg.

"Why didn't it go for you?" Sarge asked and stood in front of me. I didn't look at him because I was busy trying to dry out the sewage water from my light. Quite honestly I didn't care what Sarge had to say.

"I don't know, Eric was the closest to it so I guess it was going to come back for me" I suggested and strapped the light onto my rifle. The light flickered before shining a beam of light onto the floor.

"Just what the fuck did you get me into? Terrorists? Too easy. Murderers? Try harder, Rapists? Give me a photo and a gun, but fucking aliens? You're dreaming!" I spat as Sarge towered over me.

"Adapt or perish" Sarge hissed.

"And I accepted that under the assumption I wouldn't have to see my brother murdered by fucking E.T!" I yelled firmly, Sarge gave me his hard ass glare but I was so pissed and in so much pain I didn't care. I had a part to play and i'd play it well.

"My men knew the possibilities when they joined the RRTS"

"Knew the possibilities!?...Look at him!" I squared off with Sarge and pointed to Eric's body. Something was different about Sarge…I couldn't put my finger on it.

"That is not the face of knowing" I lowered my tone when I noticed to attention I'd drawn. Sam stared in pride whereas Duke stared in disbelief.

"There are casualties in war" Sarge replied with a clenched jaw.

"This isn't war this is genocide, soldiers actually have a chance in war" I hissed

"You want to give me advice on how to lead my men? Tell me where is your team now?" Sarge asked with venom. That son of a bitch. This asshole knew the circumstances of my last mission and he still went there. He was scared. He was erratic and he needed someone to blame.

*Crack*

I didn't realise what I was doing until my fist made contact with his jaw. Shit!, I was royally fucked. His head snapped to the side and his hand quickly reached for the cut on his lip.

Sarge looked pissed, by pissed I mean he looked like he wanted to kill me. Suddenly he reached for the front of my vest and slammed me into the closest wall.

"You listen to me and you listen good. You may have been a commander but that perished along with your team. You are nothing do you hear me, soldier?!" I could barely breathe as he pushed me into the wall. I remained unfazed and glared at him, that look in his eye…i'd seen it before

I swiftly headbutted the bridge of his nose and grabbed on to the front of his vest as he stumbled back..

"Just remember Sarge, this is my mission" I whispered in a flat and taunting voice with a smirk plastered on my face. I was used to scary guys in my face but Asher was by far the most intimidating.

"Sarge" Reaper said calmly and came between us as my grip loosened on his vest.

"You play your part, Soldier" Asher hissed with venom and gripped my arm as i attempted to pass him.

"Just remember Asher, Kings don't win wars. Soldiers do." I said slyly as John basically dragged me to where Samantha stood dumbfounded. I always was a shit stirrer.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?!" Reaper hissed and faced me.

"He is losing faith, I gave him something to focus on" I said quietly and glanced to the hulking Sargent.

"He won't hesitate to report you for that. Be grateful he didn't fire you then and there" John hissed.

"That's above his pay grade" I murmured and he snapped his head back toward me.

"So, you hit a man who was not only a trained marine but was also armed with a rifle to encourage him to focus?" Reaper asked in annoyance.

"You learn quick" I smirked and walked past him but he caught my arm.

"You're insane" He stated.

"Darlin, Insanity left us behind and got the fuck off this planet" I replied with a serious tone.

"Sarge didn't need your interference" Reaper hissed before walking back to Sarge.

* * *

I watched as Samantha examined the dead creature's body with a look of disgust plastered on her face. I sat at a stool next to the gurney the creature was on staring distantly at the bullet wounds I'd inflicted on it. God I wished Brian was here…just to tell me I could do this, I was losing faith quickly.

"Sinister?" Samantha asked quietly and snapped me out of the daydream.

"Yes?" I asked in confusion.

"Do you have a history with Sarge?" Samantha asked in a soft innocent tone.

"Meaning?" I asked in confusion.

"Well…you know" Sam tried to explain.

"Oh, you mean did we sleep together?" I asked and she nodded slightly.

"Well…hell no. We're just two different people" I explained and scrunched up my face at the thought of it.

"I'll break the news to Duke" She said cockily.

"You guys placed bets on if I'd slept with Sarge?" I asked in amusement and turned to see Reaper standing next to me.

"How much money did you win?" Reaper asked to Sam.

"$20" She said proudly.

"What was the answer?" He asked in his usual pissed off tone.

"Couldn't tell you, Sarge might report me" I all but laughed. He breathed out heavily in annoyance and looked to his sister.

"The offer is still open" John replied with venom.

"You report me and i'll be back on the field within an hour" I mused monotonically.

"We'll see"

"I suggest you worry about your own job, instead of mine or their aren't going to be any of you left alive to report me" My voice came out more sinister than i had hoped and he raised an eyebrow in suspicion.

"Why exactly are you here?!"

"The same reason as you" I hissed and cocked my rifle.

"No, you'll always have an ultimatum" John replied.

"Meaning?"

"Your name suits you" He murmured.

"Come up with that all by yourself?" I mused and smirked at his laughable attempts to shake me.

John squared up in front of me and I snapped my head toward him with a raised eyebrow.

"Problem, soldier?"

"You should have stayed 'dead'" He hissed and took a step forward.

"We don't always get what we want" I stood my ground as he towered over me. _Fucking prick._

"I don't give a damn about your opinion, get out of my face before I put you in your goddamn place, field grunt" My voice was laced with venom, I watched as his eyes hardened and he stared me down.

"You two need to settle down, we have bigger problems" Sam stepped between us and turned to her brother.

"Sarge wants to see you...Sinister" Reaper said to me with a more angered tone than usual.

"See ya doc" I smirked and walked back to where Duke was chatting with Sarge.

* * *

"How are you feeling?" Sarge asked with anger evident in his voice.

"Ready for war" I responded bluntly.

"Reaper?" Sarge turned to John for his opinion.

"Sarge, I would suggest she stay here" "Are you serio..." I intervened but was cut off. "But… it is her choice" John spoke over me. I didn't expect that from him.

"Sinister?"

"Well let's just say if you were expecting me to stay here you'd be shit out of luck" I smirked and glanced up from my weapon.

"Just try not to tackle any deranged men" Reaper retorted.

"That would be no fun, I'll wait until you least expect it" I replied with a smirk.

"You take it easy on those stitches." John said, ignoring my comment.

"I won't make any promises" I replied bluntly and shouldered my weapon before walking toward the door.

I passed Sam and Duke who looked at me with little smirks on their faces.

"What?" I asked and cocked an eyebrow.

"You be careful, baby girl" Duke walked to me and gave me a quick side hug as Reaper and Sarge approached.

"I'll try just for you" I said sarcastically as he moved back next to Sam.

"Take care of the doctor or I'll come back here and beat your ass in half" I smirked.

"Watch him Sam, he grows on you" I chided and moved next to John. This ought to be fun.

"He grows on you?" John asked in amusement as we moved out.

"Bite me, Reaper" I replied casually and he stopped in his stride before continuing forward. I didn't usually call him by his nickname.

"Problem?" I turned back to him and my eyebrow hiked up in amusement at his disorientated expression before halting a few feet in front of him.

"Don't call me Reaper" He replied firmly and disengaged eye contact.

"Why not?, it's fitting seeing as though you're about as pleasant as death" My eyes moved to Sam who withheld a smirk. John's jaw clenched in anger and he stepped forward.

"You're funny, Valkery" He hissed and stepped past me.

"Duke, you call me if anything gets through these doors" I called from across the room and the soldier held a thumbs up.

"He can handle it" John replied with venom.

"I didn't ask if he could handle it" I snapped back while withholding a growl of pain as my fingers pulled the zip on my kevlar. My breathing seized until the pressure from the tight vest lessened and I looked to the ceiling with a clenched jaw. Fuck.

"He's a trained marine!" John turned back and glared at me.

"Fuck" I breathed out at the immobilizing pain. Okay. I pressed my left arm across my abdomen to relieve some pain but it only worsened.

"I'm a trained marine" My voice came out firm but laced with pain as I motioned to my wound under my kevlar.

"You were a trained marine" He replied and punched in the code to the door. _Fucking prick._

"And you're still an asshole" I hissed and held my gloved hand in front of my mouth as a dry cough itched my throat. I softly groaned in agony as I felt a stitch pop and my hand shot up to my wound.

Sarge moved through the door and gave me a harsh glare before passing me.

"Stop touching your goddamn stitches" John hissed and gave me his unusual scolding expression.

"Oh, go fuck yourself" I replied in agony.

I turned back to Sam and Duke who had small smirks on their faces and Duke motioned a love heart in the air.

My middle finger felt inclined to oblige and Duke replied with a hurt facial expression. I smirked and saluted them before walking out of the door.

"Be careful, Sin" Sam shouted after me.


	9. Sinister

_**Sinister**_

Sam's P.O.V

As soon as Sin left the room Sam turned to Duke with a small smile cast on her face that told him she wanted something.

"Tell me about Sinister" Sam said casually with a scalpel and penlight in hand to do an autopsy on the creature that Sinister put down.

"Not much to tell, except she's the scariest woman I've seen in training" Duke walked from across the room and placed a hand on the side of the gurney.

"Meaning?" Sam grunted as she tried to cut into the thick skin of the creature.

"She's a cage fighter, she broke a guy's forearm in half just from sparing with him. I've never seen somebody with so much determination and focus in the field though. She was quickly promoted to commander of a temporary task force. She's the youngest woman in the history of the marines to be promoted to such a high rank. The men bitched and whined but she deserved it." Duke explained.

"I'm guessing something happened?" Sam said distractedly as she examine the creature's throat.

"From what i heard her sister shot her in the stomach with an armour piercing round, the bullet went straight through her and hit Brian in the chest. He died and she lived. But there's a reason we call her "Sinister" now instead of Syn. She shot her sister with a sniper rifle, not just a single bullet to the skull…no…she took out Athena's knees first and while her sister was writhing on the ground in pain Sin put a round in her skull."

Duke glanced to the bullet holes in the creature's skull and curled his hand around the bar that structured the gurney..

"Was Brian her boyfriend?" Sam asked distractedly while shining a small light into it's throat..

"No…he loved that girl though" Duke added as Sam scraped some saliva of the inside.

"Why is John so hostile toward her?" Sam asked and wiped the saliva onto a sample dish.

"The RRTS is hard even for the men and with a woman showing you up…well she wasn't well liked. Brian and John were close friends until Brian started to warm up to Sin, John didn't like it and he told her exactly what he thought of it. She and John avoided each other at all costs but when Brian left unit 6 to join her taskforce John and Sin got into a screaming match, but knowing Sin she uses her fists instead of words and sucker punched Reaper in the jaw. They didn't see each other again until she was bleeding out in Afghanistan, Sin must've seen a red laser on Reaper because she pushed him down and took a bullet in the chest. The Kevlar stopped it but she was in such bad shape that John couldn't tell if it hit her or not." Duke said.

"He's mad at her for taking a bullet for him?" Sam asked in confusion.

"No, he's mad at her for dying on him. He stayed with her every day for a week in the hospital while she was in an induced coma. I guess he felt guilty that even after all the shit he'd given her she still took a bullet for him. The military told us she died and when she showed up after three years of being 'dead' I guess all those feelings came back to Reaper." Duke explained.

"They wiped her from the system?" Sam asked while looking into the creature's mouth with her penlight.

"She had people after her"

"Then why did she come back?" Sam replied in confusion.

"I don't know but I'll tell you what, she is an old school badass marine. Ain't no one better than Valkery Syn" Duke replied and fiddled with a desk ornament.

"We're lucky to have her on our side" He added.

"Shit." Sam muttered as she dropped the penlight down the creature's throat.

"Duke, hold this open" Sam motioned toward the thing's large jaw.

* * *

We all met up in the atrium except Duke who stayed behind with Sam.

"We're going back in." Sarge ordered, his eyes flickered to mine and i gave him a slight nod.

"We're not calling in backup?" Portman asked in disbelief and put down his gun.

"The Ark is sealed. Nothing gets back through until everything on this planet it dead. We're going in hot." Sarge turned to Portman.

You're serious?" Portman asked.

"Pick up your weapon Portman." Reaper intervened with a sharp tone, he didn't like it anymore than Portman.

"Come on Portman." Destroyer said in annoyance.

"Didn't you all see how that thing greased Goat?" Portman asked and looked to me.

"It fucked up Miss cage fighter pretty good." He added.

"You want to be next Portman?" I spat back and cocked my desert eagle for effect. The creep glared at me then continued his rant

"It's SOP to call in reinforcements when a situation is-"

"We ARE the reinforcements!." Sarge snapped. "Now you shoulder your fucking weapon, soldier."


	10. Blow Me Away

_**Blow Me Away**_

Fire your guns,  
It's time to run,  
Blow me away.

I caught up with Mac and headed toward the archaeological dig, Reaper seemed a little more on edge than normal but I didn't press the matter. This place had everyone on edge.

"Pinky, we're entering the archaeological dig site now." Sarge called into his mic. I took the back as Reaper and Sarge entered the pitch black space through a thick airtight door followed by Mac. My eyes scanned left and right before i followed after with my weapon raised.

We descended a set of stairs that led into a room that had lines of lights running, I assumed they had their own power source. Rock samples and digging equipment sat on a table a couple feet in front of us. I walked further toward the center of the dig sight and stopped to see John staring at pictures and samples in the room. It felt eerie being in here, it was almost like entering a graveyard.

"Mac secure the exit" Sarge called to Mac. Mac nodded and fell behind.

We entered what seemed like a tools room, it was neatly packed with tools varying from chisels to chain saws. I had no idea why they'd need a chainsaw up here. I took the middle and Sarge took the rear surprisingly. Suddenly the whole tunnel shook and i sank into a crouch with my rifle aimed at the source of the sound. I felt a small object slam against my boot and I immediately directed my rifle down to illuminate the object. It was a rock. There must have been a rock slide.

"Move ahead, it's clear" My fingers shakily held down the button on my earpiece as my heart rate began to steady. Rocks crunched under my boots as i moved forward and a stationary object caught my light. Reaper stared at the pile of rocks with fear hidden under his soldier exterior until his eyes flickered up into my light. I wouldn't have been more than a metre away and it was like he didn't hear what i said by the look on his face.

"You good?"I asked firmly and received a small nod.

"Sin, move ahead and search for the airlock" Sarge ordered, I nodded and patted Reaper's shoulder as I moved forward into the dark tunnels. I kept my weapon raised through the dark corridors. I had a no idea where I was going I just followed the engraved plates that were mounted at every corner

"Air lock" I mouthed and scanned one of the signs with my light until my eyes landed 'Air lock'.

"Air lock straight ahead" I said softly and moved out. I felt somewhat more secure on my own knowing Sarge wasn't waiting for me to screw up. My rib cage still burned with every step as i rounded a corner to the left and had to double take on what i saw.

"Shit" I whispered as my eyes landed on two bodies that looked exactly the same as Carmack.

The look of fear was unmistakable. Both had been mauled to death and blood was sprayed in all directions. One of them had his head snapped around at 180 degrees so his body was face down but his head looked up to the ceiling. My finger tapped against the side of my rifle as I crouched over the first body and slowly leaned forward to glance at the name tag. His intestines hung on the handle of the door and draped back to his body where his mouth was opened wide in horror. My hand grasped his name tag that was attached to his lab coat and i slowly detached it. I outstretched my left leg over the body and swayed toward the man whose head was snapped around, just staring at me. I recognized the claw marks that ripped into his organs from the wounds on my ribcage and cheek.

His eyes were pried open in horror and blood splattered the outside of his mouth. He choked on his own blood. I hesitantly reached forward and ripped off his name tag before crouching back to the other body. The familiar feeling of nausea washed over me and I quickly rose to my feet.

"Sarge, You might like to see this" I called into my mic and shined my light on the two tags.

"Clay and Thurman" I whispered. Shit…these guys didn't even stand a chance.

Sarge appeared behind me in seconds.

"Meet Doctor Clay" I stood and shined my light on the man who had his back ripped open. "And Thurman" I turned to the scientist that was slumped in a corner.

"Look at them. They weren't to stop something from getting in. Something stopped them from getting out." Sarge observed just as Reaper walked in.

"Mac stand by. Destroyer, report." Sarge spoke into his mic.

"_We've reached the north airlock. It's secure. Console indicates nothing come in or out for twenty-six hours."_ Destroyer replied quickly

I heard a deafening roar through my ear piece and quickly pulled it out of my ear. Chills ran up my spin when I heard the same terrifying roar echoing through the tunnels.

Shit..Mac was down there.

"Mac!" I yelled into my mic and placed my ear piece back in before sprinting down the tunnel with my weapon raised.

"Mac do you copy?" Sarge's voice echoed through my ear as I ran with Reaper close behind. Shit…the stitches on my ribcage burned with every movement.

"Talk to me. Talk to me Mac." Sarge yelled desperately.

"Oh, Fuck!" I stopped in my tracks at the sight of what my light had caught. Mac's decapitated head lay a few feet from his body along with a pool of blood.

Reaper said nothing he just reached down and ripped off Mac's dog tags.

"Shit" Sarge murmured.

A thunderous growl caused me to quickly raise my weapon and turn, it sounded like it was coming from behind us. I looked to Reaper with determination then to Sarge who nodded and I moved forward. I could sense Reaper close behind me, I glanced to my left and squinted into the darkness.

"Come on you son of a bitch" I whispered.

"Contact!" John opened fire and sprinted after it. I quickly leapt into action and chased after him.

"We're in pursuit, moving fast out of the dig!" Sarge's voice echoed in my ear.

We rounded a corner and Reaper started firing again, I couldn't take a clear shot with John in front so I took a short cut and turned down a corridor to cut it off.

Pinky what do you see?" Sarge asked through the comms.

"It's big. Very big. Moving fast, back towards the lab complex."

I came out at the closed door of the Lab and shined my light down the corridor to see the creature charging at me. I quickly sank into a crouch and pulled the trigger of my rifle, shit…not again. The creature didn't even seemed fazed, just pissed off. I gasped as it dug its claws into my shoulders and slammed me against the wall. The floor collided with my stomach and in a daze I used my elbows to prop my body up. My rifle was still strapped to my shoulder but lay a few centimeters in front of me. I looked to the weapon and quickly reached for it with a groan before rolling on to my back, narrowly missing a strike from the creature. The demon brought it's talon's down toward my face, I rolled to the side once more to avoid another strike and leaped into a crouch.

The power of the rifle caused a small smirk to form on my lips as i fired two bullets into the beast and it hissed in pain but it didn't slow down. I braced myself for impact as it grabbed onto my shoulders and threw my body like a rag doll into the ceiling. A stinging sensation burned through my skull as it collided with the ceiling light, smashing the casing to smithereens. Suddenly gunshots rang out and the creature hissed before slamming me chest first into the hard floor on a bed of glass.

I smacked my head hard but it almost seemed like the thing opened the door by itself. A slight grunt escaped my lips and i tried to push my cut up body off the floor with my elbows.I couldn't breathe, my lungs wouldn't inflate. shit,I was dying. Slowly my eyes began to get heavier and my vision became fuzzy.

"Sin?!".

"Fuck" I hissed as my fingers curled around the strap of my gun and I dragged it closer. Shit. My legs buckled as I forced them into a crouching position and stumbled back, colliding with the corridor wall.

"Sin" John said softly as he crouched down beside me.

My breathing sounded like a raspy wheeze and i coughed as fluid rose in my chest. It felt like being suffocated and choked at the same time. No matter how many times i tried to cough up the fluid, it just rose higher and higher until i could no longer breath. Shit. Something wasn't right.

"Sin" John grabbed my shoulders and I quickly shook him off as instant pain burned through my arms from the pressure.

"Collapsed lung" I groaned between wheezing coughs and unzipped my vest to release some pressure.

Reaper reached into his side pocket and pulled out a small needle before glancing back up to me.

"Hold still"

I nodded wearily as he moved my vest out of the way and felt for a gap between my rib cage. My hand instinctively gripped onto his arm as he moved his hand back and inserted the needle into my right lung.

"Fucking, Son of a bitch!" I hissed in pain and jolted forward but he pushed me back with his forearm as he ripped out the metal object.

My airways were suddenly flooded with an income of oxygen and I leaned my head against the wall in relief.

"Shit" He looked at me with wide eyes and I looked at him with the same expression until my mind stopped racing and i focused toward the lab door.

"AH FUCK!" I cursed painfully and released my grip from his uniform. I could barely think straight from the aching of my ribs as I quickly leaped to my feet. The creature, it was inside the lab.

"Stay here" Reaper said softly as if he knew what I was thinking and gripped onto the front of my vest.

"Not in this lifetime" I added firmly and harshly pulled my vest free of his grip before shouldering my weapon.

"Valkery!" John called after me as I jogged toward the sealed door.

"Sin?" Sarge interrupted my thinking through the comms.

"Yes, sir?" I replied while unlatching the door and bursting into the lab with my rifle aimed.

"What's your position?"

"Lab complex" Reaper replied from behind me as I flicked on the lights and illuminated the room. Nothing but empty desks and equipment.

Clear" I sighed and walked further into the white room. Where the hell did it go?!

"Valkery, let it go"

"The bastard couldn't have vanished, John" I replied firmly and inched toward a closed door.

Reaper and i gave each other the same look as i reached for the handle and he raised his weapon.

I held up my fingers in count down and my fingers gripped tighter around the handle as i reached two.

One!

The door slammed open and i quickly shined my light into the dark. Nothing but brooms and mops.

Suddenly I was spun around and pushed up against the wall with a forearm across my throat. My natural instinct was to lift my rifle but it was pinned at my side.

"Next time you report fucking contact" Asher hissed in my face and I raised an eyebrow.

"Sarge" John intervened but Asher shoved him back by his chest with his free hand. Reaper stumbled back in surprise and looked at him with disbelief.

"Reaper, search for any door, vent or pipe the Imp could have escaped from" Sarge said firmly then focused back. John gave me a look and i nodded for him to leave.

"Next time I'm being mauled by fucking E.T i'll be sure to ask him politely to stop so I can report contact" I responded in the same menacing tone and he removed his forearm from my throat.

"I don't care if you are on the brink of death, you report contact" Sarge ordered and stepped back but I stepped forward.

"Just remember who you're talking to. This is my mission" I hissed in his face and his jaw clenched in anger before he followed after John.

I breathed out deeply and moved toward a metal bench before leaning against it.

Bloodied footprints stained the once clean floor and led to the air lock, damn this creature was smart.

"Shit" I hissed as blood ran into my vision and I reached to wipe it away. Fuck my ribs hurt. I immediately threw my head back in pain as i zipped up the front of my vest and groaned inwardly as the Kevlar compressed against my body. I lost the goddamn creature. Shit!

My fingers gripped around the metal edge as i swayed on the spot and placed my rifle down. Blood streamed down my shoulders from the deep claw marks the creature left.

"Fuck" I softly touched around the area on my right shoulder and winced at the pain.

I could sense Reaper watching me from the other side of the room and I glanced up with a neutral expression.

"Find it?"

He didn't say anything but strode toward me with an unreadable expression.

"Look at me" John said softly and forced my chin up with his hand while swinging his rifle around his back.

"You have glass stuck in your wound" Reaper stated and wiped the blood away from my eye with his thumb.

"Well, I did get thrown into a ceiling light" I said flatly, the cut was in the exact same spot as my scar to the side of my eyebrow. I was less than impressed.

"You got cut up real good" Reaper observed and pushed my chin up so he could get a better look at it.

"You should see the other guy" I mused and received a frown from John as he let go of my chin and inched closer to dab at the wound with a pad he had prepared.

"Sit" He ordered.

"I'll live" I added and reached for my weapon but he pushed it away.

"Sit" He repeated irritably and I glanced up at him with a raised eyebrow.

"I'll live" I repeated and took a step past him.

I heard him breathe out in frustration before my legs were swept out from underneath my body and I was lifted bridal style. I wriggled as i was placed down lightly on the metal table..

"J-"

"Valkery, sit down and shut up"

I clenched my jaw in anger and sucked air between my teeth as he applied quick clot to the wounds on my shoulders.

"Try that shit again and you'll be breathing through a tube" I hissed and a smirk formed on his lips.

"I'm sure of it" He replied.

"You better well be"

"You better get the wounds on your shoulder's looked at" He glanced at me, ignoring my comment.

"I'll live" I responded, only to receive his usual hard ass glare.

"Do it or i might just end up breathing through a tube" He said softly and glanced down into my bluish green eyes.

"Damn it's fast!" Sarge walked into the room and Reaper immediately stepped back. I didn't realise how close he was to me but it wouldn't have been more than 20 centimeters.

"Did you get it?" Kid appeared in the doorway next to me and I snapped my head in his direction while John raised his Rifle.

"Shit, Kid" John hissed and lowered his weapon. Portman and Destroyer appeared in the doorway a few seconds after the Kid.

Sarge shook his head and glanced in my direction.

"What happened to you?" Portman asked with a hint of amusement.

"I ran into your biological mother" I hissed and he simply scoffed.

"All round defence men!" Sarge ordered and we circled up.

"Pinky." Sarge called into his mic.

_Yes Sarge? _Pinky answered.

"Anything gets through that door, use an ST grenade! It can not get back to Earth!_" _Sarge ordered. If that thing got loose on earth, it would be the end of the human race.

"No, if he pops an ST in there he's going to blow the Ark!" Portman cried, at this point I don't think any of us thought we would make it back to the Ark.

"Reaper, Kid drop Sin off at the infirmary then sweep the floors, go" Sarge ordered.

"Wha…"

"Let's go Sin" Reaper basically dragged me by my arm.


	11. The Raging Storm

_**The Raging Storm**_

_I'd rather feel pain than nothing at all_

We walked quietly toward the infirmary, I was beyond hostile so I took the front and lit up the dark corridors as we made our way back to Sam and Duke. Kid stayed close behind and John covered the back. My head had stopped bleeding and was now crusted with dried blood,my shoulders were less than pleasant and my rib cage was destroyed. It didn't surprise me that Sarge had jumped at the chance to get rid of me for at least a couple of hours because he knew my orders were to stay with them no matter what. I couldn't dismiss Asher without reasonable cause so I played my role of field grunt and went with it. I waited since the moment i got here for Asher to fuck up and the moment he did this operation would be entrusted to me.

"Valkery" John's voice stopped me from stepping forward and I turned to him with anger clear on my face. It was like he forgot what he was about to say by the way his mouth sat slightly agape and his green eyes hardened. He re-positioned his grip on his rifle and cleared his throat softly.

"Try not to be a pain in the ass for my sister as you were for me." A venom that hadn't been their before when he called my name suddenly became evident and I raised my eyebrow in suspicion as my lips curled into a sinister smirk.

"No, I like your sister" An even bigger smirk grew on my lips at the way his jaw clenched and I heartily smacked the side of his arm before turning to the pin pad on the door.

I punched in the code for the massive infirmary door and gave one last look to Kid before entering.

The door clicked shut behind me and I glanced up to see a creature stuck between the Nanowall, It wasn't as big as the one i had encountered at the lab but no less of a mutant. Muscle ripped through the humanoid demon as if it was inside out and it's talon like claws rested in front of it.

"What the fuck is that?!" I questioned at the creature stuck between the Nanowall . My mind instinctively led me to the demon as I inched toward it.

"Sin!" Sam and Duke exclaimed in unison and rushed toward me from the other creature Sam was dissecting. I stopped a mere metre from it and flickered a glance back to Sam. Suddenly the creature moved and spun on my heel before taking aim at the flailing beast. It reached for me desperately with it's claws and opened it's hideous mouth where spit ran from it's jagged yellow teeth.

"What happened?!" Sam asked as she stopped next to me as if nothing was wrong.

"What the fuck is that?" I asked firmly and lowered my weapon before turning to Sam.

"Sin" Duke called and halted next to Sam.

"It's okay, I handled it" Duke added coolly.

"Why is it still breathing?"

My voice came out more commanding than i had anticipated and Duke raised an eyebrow.

"Sin, let me fix your wounds" Sam interrupted and put her hand on the barrel of my gun. I slowly lowered the weapon and breathed out deeply.

"Here, sit down" Sam rushed me toward a gurney and Duke helped me onto it. I sat on it with my legs dangling off the side and placed my rifle next to me.

My fingers slowly unzipped my vest and I cautiously pulled it over my shoulders with a growl of pain. My eyes trailed down to my long sleeved thermal shirt and to Duke.

"Turn around, Duke" Sam ordered and I hid a smirk.

hesitantly I pulled the hem up over my head and tugged it off, luckily I was wearing a black training bra underneath.

"Shit" Sam hissed when her eyes met the ugly slash marks on my arms.

"That bad huh?" I asked in amusement.

"No…I can't stitch these..." Sam replied and reached for a small blue box before rifling through it.

"Damn…Duke can you hand me the black medical box underneath the centre console" Sam asked Duke and he quickly got to his feet. I scanned the white room that had autopsy equipment and a single computer running in the corner.

"Argh" I hissed as she wiped antiseptic over the cut under my eyebrow and an instant sting set in.

"Sorry" She apologised and focused back on my shoulders.

Duke walked back with his eyes half closed and narrowly missed a few objects before smacking into a table."Fuck"

"You can open your eyes, Duke" I said in amusement.

"Here you go Doctor" Duke chided and handed the box to Samantha.

"Thank you" She replied and flipped the latch on in before rifling through the contents.

I watched her rip open a packet of quick clot and waited for the pain to come.

"So, what happened baby girl?" Duke asked, trying to take my mind off the pain through conversation.

"Got attacked by…" I closed my eyes and clenched my jaw in pain from the stinging sensation "By one of those things" I said through clenched teeth and pointed to the creature in the Nanowall.

"Almost done" Sam said calmly and put circular band aids over the peanut sized holes in my arms.

"Let me take a look at the stitches on your stomach" Sam said calmly as she finished patching my shoulders up.

I laid back on the gurney and Sam ripped off the massive band aid looking bandage that was stuck to my skin.

"Yep, he didn't tie it off properly" I assumed she was referring to John.

I felt her tug at one of the sutures and twist it around. The stitches itched like crazy but I didn't dare to scratch them because of the pain they caused when I even brushed them with my hand. Sam placed a new bandage over my stitches and turned back to the black box.

"All done" She said proudly and closed the lid of the box.

"Wait until the antiseptic kicks in before you put your dirty shirt back on" Sam added, I nodded and sat up slowly.

I noticed Duke was staring at my tattoos. I had 'Pray for War' tattooed just below my neck, lyrics on both my biceps, A skull on my left arm, 'Sinister' across my knuckles,A crow perched on a bed of red roses with the moon light in the background with the words "Buildings burn, people die" worked into it that started from the top of my right shoulder to my elbow and I had massive angel wings that started on my shoulder blades and took up my whole back.

"Damn girl, that looked like it hurt" Duke pointed to the crow piece and I smirked.

"Nah, once you get shot a few times nothing really hurts that bad anymore" I replied and glanced around the room until my eyes met a circular spatter of blood stuck to the glass that divided the room.

"Who's blood is that?" I asked firmly and jumped off the gurney.

"Goats…" Duke replied.

* * *

John's P.O.V

Reaper mentally cursed himself for being such a dick as Kid followed closely behind him, he tried to be civil but she brought out the side of him he thought he had left behind. The arrogant prick. John had no problem with putting her in her place. She made him so frustrated to say the least and even with her only temporarily gone he started to feel like himself again. Even he couldn't understand why he was such an asshole toward her... She just pissed him off so much. John suspected she wasn't here on behalf of the military but he wouldn't called her out on it just yet.

The moment he saw her standing next to Asher the feelings of resentment he had for her three years ago came flooding back and hit him like a hurricane. John motioned for the kid to stop as they came to a corner and quickly shined his light down the corridor. Nothing but empty space.

As the two walked down the corridor John once again found his mind drifting to Commander Valkery Syn. He hoped she wasn't being as difficult with Sam as she was with him. He refused to believe he was beginning to feel okay about her being on the team. She gave everyone the feeling of security. Who wouldn't want to be on the same team as the legendary Valkery 'Sinister' Syn?. Everyone but him. She made things difficult. She had to do things her own way, she was reckless. _Get your ass into gear, Reaper!_

A shrill scream caused John to snap out of his thoughts and stare ahead into the darkness. _That sounded like...Portman?_

"Shit" Reaper hissed and sprinted down the corridor with Kid in tow.

"Pinky, You got Portman?" John called into his mic and rounded a corner.

"He's on the can" Pinky replied just as Reaper entered the bathroom. He immediately averted his gaze to the ceiling where Portman's lifeless body hung, dripping blood

with a demon perched on top.

"Contact!" John yelled into the comms and fired at the beast with the Kid following his lead.

The creature hesitantly dropped Portman's body and it landed in a pile of debris from the firefight.

Reaper glanced down to the motionless body of Portman and breathed in deeply but continued to fire.

"Sinister!"

"What's your position, Reaper?" Her monotonic voice echoed in his ear.

"Stay where you are. We are headed your way" He commanded firmly.

* * *

Sinister's P.O.V

"Eric is dead" I said firmly.

"He knew he was turning and he killed himself" Sam clarified. Fuck.

"The missing scientists didn't get devoured by…the creatures, they…are the creatures?" I said slowly. I wasn't even sure if I believed it.

"Who's in the nanowall?" I asked cautiously.

"Doctor Carmack" Sam replied.

"Fuck...Of course it's fucking doctor Carmack" I clenched my jaw and balled my hand into a tight fist. I bet Doctor Carmack knew exactly what was going on up here.

I walked toward the reinforced glass divider and looked down to see Eric's half turned body lying on the ground with blood dripping from the self-inflicted head wound. Sudden anger gripped me and forced me to run a frustrated hand through my hair.

"God save us all" I murmured and walked back to Sam and Duke.

"Is it reversible?" I cleared my throat and held back the tone of frustration that threatened ruin my mission..

"I would have to do more research into it but it may be" Sam replied, she looked scared by my need to hit something stature.

"What the hell did you get yourself into Sam?" I asked in frustration and picked up my rifle.

I pulled out the mag and roughly counted the 20 odd bullets I had left. I still had another mag, which held thirty and my two hand guns added another eighteen.

I prayed I wouldn't need to use the rest.

"Sixty eight" I murmured and loaded my original mag back into my rifle. It was Afghanistan all over again.

"Sinister!" Reaper's voice echoed in my earpiece and I snapped my head towards Duke. I could hear gunfire in the background and screams.

"What's your position?" I asked while grabbing my shirt and legging it to the door.

"Stay where you are. We are headed your way" He replied in a sharp tone and I stopped in my tracks.

"Sin?" Duke asked from behind me and I swiftly turned to face him.

"Yeah?" I asked distractedly.

"We heading out?"

"No, stay here" I replied and strode back to the metal gurney. What was going on? Did they find another creature?

I didn't say it out loud but by the sound of it there was a casualty involved.

* * *

I snapped my head to the sound of the door opening and turned to see Sarge with Destroyer's body over his shoulders, followed by Reaper who dragged Portman's lifeless corps into the infirmary. Fuck.

"Destroyer?" Duke asked weakly. His tone of voice broke my heart as he rushed to his best friend and brother.

"And Portman." Reaper replied but no one really cared.

"What the fuck happened, man?" Duke asked. He ran to Sarge's side and slowly pulled Destroyer off. "I got him. I got him!"

"Shit" I cursed and walked next to John who glanced up at me before quickly focusing back on Sarge.

"Here" I pulled Destroyer's chain gun off Reaper's shoulder and placed the heavy bastard on the gurney next to my things.

"Thanks" I heard him reply softly and felt his gaze on me as I walked away.

I watched as Sarge looked at the Nanowall and to the glass. "What the hell is this? And who's goddamn blood is on that window!?"

"Goat's." Sam answered hesitantly. "He killed himself."

"What do you mean he killed himself? He was already dead?" Sarge asked in frustration.

"It's true. It was Goat." Duke said weakly. "He was changing into one of these motherfuckers and he killed himself!"

"We found two more dead scientists at the dig. Thurman and a balding guy with glasses." Reaper informed the team as he bent down and ripped off Portman's tags.

"Doctor Clay." Sam replied and bent down to examine Portman's neck.

"Did you check their necks?" She asked and looked to Reaper. "Was there open wounds on their necks?"

"We were conducting a firefight not an autopsy." Reaper answered bluntly.

Sam knelt next to Duke and checked Destroyer's neck.

"We came up to find six scientists. Four are known dead, and Doctor Willits is probably KIA somewhere down in that sewer." Sarge explained. "The only one missing is Doctor Carmack. Has Doctor Carmack showed up yet?"

"Oh he's shown up alright." Duke commented.

Sam stood. "Look at the left ear."

Sarge angrily walked over to the still writhing creature in the wall and looked at the wound on the side of its head where an ear should've been.

"Son of a bitch." He murmured and turned back toward Sam.

"And this other ones Steve Willits. I'm going to run the DNA, check against his med records.

"What the hell were you people working on up here?!" Sarge yelled.

We're analysing bones, artefacts; we're not doing anything like this." Sam defended herself.

"It must be a genetic mutation, something environmental or viral." Sam answered calmly.

"I don't know. It may even be reversible." Sam added.

"It's irreversible." Sarge said with that same look in his eye. I slowly reached for my desert eagle and pulled it from its holster. He was about to fuck up.

"Not necessarily." Sam replied.

"Dr Carmack's condition... is irreversible" Sarge pulled out his hand gun and walked next to Doctor Carmack.

"Don't do it" I murmured to myself and caught John's attention.

I stepped forward with my desert eagle in my hand as Sarge put the gun in the creature's mouth but Reaper held me back by gripping onto my forearm.

I looked up at him with a confused expression and he glared back at me.

"No!" Sam and I yelled in unison as he pulled the trigger and blood painted the nanowall.

"Because Carmack's condition is that he's dead." Sarge said cruelly.

"Fuck!" I hissed and glared back to John.

"Take your goddamn hand off my arm before I break it" I said softly but firmly. That bastard would kill one of us next.

"Just…watch yourself" Reaper replied hesitantly and let go of my arm. I knew he saw it too.

I put my desert eagle back in its holster and walked back to the gurney.

"Kid, you and Duke get back to the dig and you make sure those dead scientists, are really dead." Sarge ordered to the frightened Kid.

"I have lost four soldiers. What were you people experimenting with up here?" Sarge towered over Sam.

I quickly slipped my thermal shirt back on, zipped up my vest and grabbed my rifle before standing next to Sam.

"I'm not going to ask you again." Sarge warned. I didn't like the way he looked toward Sam like she was nothing. My finger tapped the side of my trigger as he stalked toward Sam

"I told you, it's an archaeological research centre." Sam said softly.

"You think I'm lying to you is that it?" Sam asked. "Think I'm hiding something? I'm telling the truth." Hell I knew she was hiding something but Sarge was going the wrong way to finding it out.

"What were you downloading?" Reaper asked, catching our attention. "What were you sent to protect?" Sam's expression filled with betrayal and hurt. I didn't blame her that was a dick move on his part. I met his gaze with a pissed off expression.

"The research data!" She pleaded.

"Research into what?" John continued. _You dick, she needed you._

Sam turned to one of the consoles and pulled out a neon green disk from her pocket.

We gathered around the screen as Carmack's face popped up. He was injecting a man with something as a narration played over top.

"_Subject was injected with study agent at 00:03."_ The narrator explained. The man tried to wiggle away from the injection but he was tied down.

_Vitals normal, elevated heart rate attributable to subject anxiety._" The man writhed violently against his restraints.

_C 24 successfully grated to marker cells at 00.09."_

"You reconstructed chromosome mutation in a human subject." Reaper stated bluntly.

"We were never going to do human studies." Sam explained.

"What the hell are we looking at?" Sarge asked. The man looked in so much pain, I pitied him.

"Genesis, chapter 1." Reaper sighed.

_Subject moved to protected observation area at 00:17. Subject: Curtis Stahl. Crime: Multiple murder. Status: Condemned to execution._"

I watched as Curtis' chest rose and his back arched upward. He let out a monstrous scream and he began to mutate.

Sam looked around the table until her eyes caught a rack of test tubes and she moved past Reaper.

"Chromosome 24!" Sam stated.

Oh my god." Reaper murmured.

"_Forty-nine minutes after injection, genetic mutations began to visually manifest on subjects extremities." _

I couldn't watch it anymore so I turned away. What the fuck did these scientists think they were doing?!

Reaper stopped the disk and shook his head in disbelief.

"This is what you're here to protect." Reaper sighed and walked away.

"It doesn't make any sense." Sam said in disbelief.

"You trusted them, they lied to you." Reaper replied, making eye contact with Sam.

"They used you Sam." He added softly.

"If he perfected xenogenesis-"

"Don't go there Sam" I replied and looked up at her.

Christ. Don't you get it?" Reaper asked and turned to his sister "It's this place, it's Hell. It always was..."

"This shit ends here." I handed John the disks next to me and followed after him.

"What are you doing?" Sarge asked.

"We need to destroy these disks." Reaper explained.

"That's UAC property." Sarge stated.

"Fuck UAC, we take these back they're just -"

"We take the data back." Sarge grabbed John's wrist and forced the disks out of his hands.

"Did you not see what happened up here?...Imagine if they tried that shit on Earth" I explained. He wasn't taking the data back. I wouldn't allow it. I was sent here to destroy it and i intended to.

"I've lost four men, Sinister. Do not test me" He replied firmly and glanced in my direction.

"Sarge do you not see what's going on here?" Reaper asked in disbelief.

"I didn't see shit. And I ain't paid to see shit. I have my orders and so do you." Sarge replied.

"Is this everything?" He turned to Sam.

"I..." Sam stuttered.

"I said, is this everything?"

"I…have three more to download." Sam stumbled on her words.

"Then do it!" Sarge growled.

"_Sarge we got a problem, one of the dead scientists is missing._" Kid's voice echoed in my ear.


	12. A day to be alone

_**A day to be alone**_

So scared to dream in a world with no sunlight.  
When you wake up, you know it's darker than last night.

"You just want to leave her here?" Reaper asked in disbelief and motioned to Sam who scrolled through files and dragged them to the disks. Sarge looked to me, I would stay with Sam but he had a different use for me by the look in his dark eyes.

"I'll stay" I responded hesitantly.

"She's got a job to do, so do you commander" Sarge said with an annoyed tone. Commander? He never acknowledged my rank.

Reaper reached across the table and picked up something.

"Look, this is Portman's comm, you call if you need help ok?" He handed her the headset and she hesitantly took it. This place was getting to her you could see it in her eyes.

"You going to be alright?" John asked softly, I knew he didn't want to leave her alone. Sam put on the strongest smile she could muster and stood tall.

"I'll be fine." She said firmly and glanced to me.

"Damn straight" I commented and pulled my glock from my holster that was strapped to my hip.

"Do you know how to use a hand gun?" I asked, I highly doubted that she did but you never know, she was related to John after all.

She shook her head and looked at me with wide eyes. I cocked the gun and flicked on the safety.

"Flick this switch, on the left the one on the right will eject the clip. Remember, Left." I motioned to the safety switch and I saw her mouth 'left'.

"It's loaded, just flick the switch and pull the trigger. You have nine bullets, make em count." I explained and looked over to the glass divider. Eric still had my light attachment for my glock.

I walked behind the divider and knelt over Eric's mutated body. I hesitantly reached into his leg pocket and pulled out the small light. I lingered a bit longer than I usually would, I just expected him to walk in the room with his usual cocky grin and can do attitude. The blood pool on the ground informed me otherwise. He didn't deserve what happened to him…but then again who does? Blood covered his forehead from where he'd crushed his own skull from ramming head first into the divider. He left me here alone but I was one to talk, I left him for three years and for what? I thought I could protect him from the same fate as Brian but I was wrong.

"Shit" I hissed as tears filled my eyes and I quickly shook them away. I would mourn later, avenge now.

"Sin?" Reaper asked with a raised eyebrow and soft tone, he leaned against doorway into the small section of infirmary. I ignored his question and got to my feet with a stern expression.

"Let's move" I said firmly and strode past him.

"Are you sure you're ready?" Reaper grabbed my arm, careful not to touch my shoulder and pulled me back to face him.

"If we wait until we're ready, we'll be waiting our entire lives" I spoke firmly and glanced into his eyes. John smirked and looked down to my ribcage.

"Your stitches holding together?" He asked softly.

"As well as they are going to" I replied and looked down to my stomach wound. The side of my face stung like a bitch.

"Good, and your other various life threatening wounds?" He asked sarcastically.

"Killing me" I replied flatly and he raised his eyebrow.

"What are you doing here Valkery? We both know you're not here out of the goodness of your heart" He hissed and a small smirk pulled at the corners of my mouth.

"I'm here for the same reason as you John" I replied and ripped my forearm from his tight grasp.

"No, you would never agree to this mission"

"Here I am" I stated plainly and stepped to pass him but he stepped in front of me so my face was a mere ten centimetres from his chest.

"Why are you here?" He repeated.

"Get out of my way, John" I sighed, I didn't have time for his shit

"You wou-"

Stop acting like you know me, John! I wanted to scream it in his smug face.

"I am not your enemy." I spoke firmly and felt something drip down my cheek.

"Fuck" My hand immediately shot up to the side of my face and I wiped away the red substance. that dripped from my bandage.

John breathed out deeply and smacked my hand away from the white bandage.

"Hold still" He ordered but I stepped back and side passed him.

"Valkery" John breathed out in frustration and grabbed the waist of my vest.

"I'll live" I hissed and snapped my head toward him in anger. His eyes softened but he held a blank expression on his face.

"Hold still" John said softly instead of his usual arrogant tone and I glared at him as he lifted the bandage that stuck to the side of my face. My jaw clenched in pain as he tugged at the stitches before lowering the bandage again.

"Any pain?" He asked and tilted my chin to get a look at my eyebrow gash. I stood stock still from the warmth on my face and raised an eyebrow.

"Only you" I smirked under his disapproving glare and pushed his hand away from my face.

"We have work to do"

From the other side of the door I glanced up just as Sam looked away and strode toward her.

"It's not as powerful as ours, but it'll do the job" I spoke firmly and slammed the light in its place on the glock with my palm. I was angry not only at myself for showing weakness but for not being able to protect Eric. Sam jumped slightly at the violent action and hesitantly took back the weapon as I handed it to her.

"Let's hope you won't have to use it" I said and looked up to Sam, she was scared but holding together well.

"Reaper, What is Sinister's condition?" Sarge spoke to John, just loud enough for me to hear. You fucking kidding me?

I tried to hear what they were saying but i was too far away.

"Sinister" Sarge called me over and I slowly walked toward him.

"You need to be medically cleared"

"We haven't got time for medical clearances...Sarge" I hissed and he towered over me.

"You do what you are goddamn told!" Asher spat and a small smirk formed on my lips.

My fingers reached for the zipper that ran down the front of my vest and I pulled it before lifting the hem of my shirt to just above where the bandage finished.

"Just, stay still" Reaper stepped forward and slowly ripped off the bandage that was stuck across the right side of my ribcage. He lightly touched around the bruising on the left side of my ribcage and glanced over the bandages on my shoulders. I was sure I had at least two broken ribs on my left side now, just from the purple bruising.

I looked like a human pin cushion with stitches on my face, stomach and shoulders. The bruising around the wounds was the worst but it would heal. My hair was a mess in its high pony tail and there was dirt smudges on my cargo pants. I had to wear a belt on my cargo pants just to keep them from falling down.

Lastly John checked the stitches on my cheek and the cut in my eyebrow. It probably needed stitches too but not as much as my other wounds.

"Any dizziness?" He asked flatly and touched around the cut in my eyebrow.

"No,you satisfied?" I asked bitterly to Reaper and he simply glared at me with an annoyed look. He knew I'd won.

"Move out" Sarge ordered.

Okay, we'll see you soon." Reaper said to Sam and walked after Sarge. I painfully pulled my vest over my shoulders and zipped up the front before shouldering my rifle and following after them.

"Be careful" I said softly to Sam and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"You too" She responded and I smirked before jogging after Sarge and Reaper.


	13. My Sacrifice

**_My Sacrifice_**

The weight of the world has covered me,  
I'm in over my head

I glanced over to Sarge every couple of seconds as we walked from the infirmary. He was aggressive and twitching like a rabid dog. I've known my fair share of angry men but this was something else…this was like the look you'd receive from a serial killer or a psychopath just before they murdered you. Just the thought of Sarge turning on us kept me on my toes. I was ready to finish this mission on my own.

I was prepared to put him down if he snapped but I wouldn't put the remaining team or Sam in the firing line. I kept my light on Sarge's back, he took the front and Reaper took the rear.

"Pinky you there? Pinky?!" Sarge yelled and broke me from my thoughts, I raised my weapon toward him a fraction of an inch out of instinct. He didn't seem to notice but Reaper did, I knew he did because he reacted the same way.

"_Sarge something is coming through the Ark door." _Pinky sounded like he was about to cry, I could hear a humming of some sort in the background that sounded like a…chainsaw? I glanced to John then back to Sarge. _Don't let it get back through the door._

"You got a visual?" Sarge asked as we hauled ass toward the Ark door.

"_Oh I got a visual alright._" Pinky responded in fear..

Shit! I couldn't let that thing infect more people, I couldn't let it get back to earth by any means. Our fate was in Pinky's hands at the moment, I just prayed he had the courage to blow the Ark.

"Don't let it get to the Ark!"

"Sin, move ahead!" Sarge ordered, I was the fastest out of the two hulking men and I was smaller. I could react fast…I was trained by the best. I sprinted in front and kept my gun raised just in case the creature made the mistake of crossing paths with me. My legs ached with exhaustion but I powered on, rounded a corner and jumped down a small flight of stairs. I rolled and got to my feet instantaneously, in seconds I was back into action and running at full speed.

I was at least twenty metres in front as I bounded around the corner and into the lobby.

"Pinky! Use the grenade! Use the god damn grenade!" I heard over the sound of my pounding feet. I sprinted past Duke and Kid toward the Ark room. Pinky was nowhere to be seen, he must've run or rolled either way…

I could hear the robotic female voice echoing through the room about the Ark going live. I reached the room and saw the creature just as it was enveloped by the ball of liquid. Shit… I couldn't blow the Ark and leave Sam, John, Duke and Kid deserted on this hell with Sarge. I got my hands on that fucking gimp he was going to lose more than his legs. My eyes scanned the room and without fault I kept true toward the ball of enveloping liquid.

Fuck, my ideas weren't evidently working so well for me so far. _Let's hope this one works. _

"Sarge, I'm going after it" I hesitantly called into my mic. I couldn't let it back to the surface...no matter the cost. This mission was too important to fail. If it didn't end with us it wouldn't end at all. Fear instantly surrounded me and threatened to stop my feet from running. It was the same fear I had felt in Afghanistan when I was plummeting to the ground with a helicopter in flames a few metres behind me. I was afraid of failing.

Fuck…me. I bolted toward the liquid and dove just as the voice counted down two seconds. If all went to plan i'd kill the creature and we'd blow the Mars facility to hell...but nothing ever works out the way we expect it to.

"Sin, you use that fucking grenade!" Sarge ordered.

"Valkery!" I heard John call after me just as I was sucked into the liquid ball and lost meaning of time and space.


	14. My Immortal

**_My Immortal_**

This world will never be  
What I expected  
And if I don't belong  
Who would have guessed it?

* * *

"Valkery" The head of operations called from the other end of the long wooden table where the military operative sat with her boots crossed over one another, propped up on the opposite chair.

"We have received intel about an outbreak of an unknown bio-hazard on the planet Mars Olduvai research facility."

"What do you want me to do about it?" Valkery spun the knife she had tucked in her boot on the table top and glanced to the balding man with round glasses.

"Destroy the threat and any evidence of it, if all else fails blow the facility"

"What were you working on up there?" Valkery raised an eyebrow in suspicion and stopped spinning the knife.

"A biohazard" The head of operations said cryptically and pushed his glasses against the bridge of his nose.

"A virus?" She smirked and shook her head in disbelief, "Always finding a better way to kill one another".

"Why don't you just send in a RRTS team?" Valkery brushed a stray black hair from her eye and sat up in the chair.

"We are"

"Then why do you need me, I'm not a field grunt anymore?"

Valkery's green eyes watched as the man rose from his seat and moved around the side of the table before sitting on the edge nearest to her.

"Because you are good Valkery. Hell, you are the best I've ever seen. I need you there in case they fail. Think of them as 'field grunts' to keep away anything that will get in your way of destroying the virus." He leaned in toward her and her fingers wrapped around the hilt of her knife.

"You are going to use them as bait?" She scoffed and glared to the older gentleman.

"Hypothetically, which is why we are sending in the best" He clarified and sat upright.

"What does the virus do?" She span the knife in her palm and glanced toward the brown eyed man.

"We don't know" He breathed out and tapped his fingers against the table.

"You created a biohazard but you don't know what it does?"

"Call it a scientific miscalculation"

"Scientific miscalculation? You could have killed everyone on the facility"

"Which is why we need your help"

Valkery clenched her fist in anger and breathed out deeply before pocketing the knife. She would have stabbed the idiot otherwise.

"What team are you sending?"

"RRTS Unit 6" She stiffened at the thought of working with her old rivals and clenched her jaw.

"Asher's team?"

"Affirmative"

"Does he know about my mission?"

"He knows the bare minimum"

"What about contact?"

"Once you are on the facility you are on your own"

"How do I destroy the virus?"

"You are going to have to figure that out when you get there."

"Airborne or blood to blood?" The operative was becoming irritated by the lack of information the man was willing to reveal.

He opened his mouth then closed it again, sealing his lips together.

"Let me guess, you don't know?" She hissed and placed her heavy boots back on the vinyl floor with a loud thud. The man jumped and cleared his throat.

"Limited information was sent back from the facility" he gulped and brought up a file on the touch screen board.

She nodded as her green eyes scanned the file, it was a pretty basic mission. Retrieve the intel, destroy it then leave. Let the RRTS team take care of the rest. The name of her alias caused her to raise an eyebrow in disbelief.

"They want to resurrect Commander Valkery Syn?"

"Problem?" He asked with a small smirk that she wanted to smack off his face.

"It's risky, military personnel think I'm dead. Is it worth blowing a three year operation for one mission?"

"For this mission…yes"

"Why?"

"After this mission, you'll get what you wanted. Honourable discharge. The company won't contact you or even acknowledge their part in this mission."

"You think the military is going to let an operative like me just leave?" The only retirement in her field of work was death.

"I can guarantee it" the short man spoke with a slight smile.

"You seem awfully sure of yourself" She raised an eyebrow and moved her chin upward.

"Failure isn't an option, Miss Syn. Not again" He hissed and she stood abruptly from the desk before slamming her palm against the hard surface.

"I'm not her, James. You can be damn sure that I'll shut down those UAC pricks, permanently." Valkery spoke with venom, making her intention very clear. The fear was evident in the man's eyes and he cleared his throat while he retreated back to his seat.

"When do I start?" Valkery pushed in her chair and glance out the window to the high risers of Miami.

"When Sargent Mahonin contacts you" The man strode next to her.

"And when will that be?" She squinted into the sunlight and unfolded the aviators from her deep purple tank.

"Two weeks"

"Until then?" Valkery snapped her head to the head of ops and placed the glasses on top of her head.

"Continue with your current mission"

The operative nodded hesitantly before walking toward the silver door, her fingers wrapped around the handle and she turned back to the man.

"The military is sick of cleaning up after you, Morrisey" She hissed before opening the door and leaving the room.

* * *

**_"_**Valkery!" I opened my eyes and gasped. Brian was knelt over me, but where was I? Why the fuck was Brian there?

I looked down and saw a white…hospital gown? Brian was wearing his old worn out leather jacket with blue jeans that drove the women mad. I was so disorientated I just stared at him in disbelief.

"Brian?" I said softly and stared in confusion as he leaned down and pulled me into a tight hug. I had missed the musky scent of his cologne. My eyes flickered over his shoulder and I saw a familiar painting. I was in the medical ward at our old base.

"What happened?" I asked wearily and looked into his ocean blue eyes.

"You got stabbed in action" He clarified and I leaned my neck back on to the head board. Five years ago I got stabbed in the shoulder by a weapons dealer. That son of a bitch got his though, I shot him in the leg with his own gun. What the fuck was going on?

"You're dead" I said with a raised eyebrow and looked around the ward for an escape. It was a cruel realisation that the person you turned to wasn't there anymore.

"I am" He said in his usual husky voice and looked at me with a sad expression.

"Right..." I said in total confusion. I had dreams about him but this one felt so surreal.

" You need to try, try to save them." Brian smirked and cradled the side of my face with his hand.

"Thanks for the memo, any suggestions how?" I hissed. I was trying damn hard but every time I fell short. That reminded me… I really had to get back to my team.

"with all you have" Brian grabbed my shoulders and forced me to look into his eyes that I'd missed so much.

"Only you can save yourself" He spoke firmly and I looked at him with confusion.

"Okay..." I added in disbelief.

"Because your team needs you" He replied firmly.

"They'll survive without me" I retorted.

"They need a leader, someone to give them strength and hope. They need Commander Valkery Syn, not Sinister the soldier. Not the assassin." Brian said and wiped a strand of hair from my face.

"Hope?" I barked.

"Where there is hope, there is faith, where there is faith, miracles happen" I turned to see Eric stroll into the small ward and walk up next to Brian. I reached up and enveloped him in a tight hug. He was dressed similarly to Brian and had his usual spiky hair. I smiled at the fact he wasn't bloodied or in pain, he was at peace.

"Okay, I'm done with this place" I whispered to myself.

"Where there is trust there is hope" Brian spoke up.

"Trust isn't going to win this war" I hissed and turned to Eric. I loved these two like brothers but I was getting frustrated at their cryptic shit.

"You'll see in time" Eric clarified and gave me his signature smirk.

"Now, on your feet soldier!" Brian commanded and pulled me into one last hug before walking out of the room with Eric.

"Brian!" I called and looked up to see him suddenly at the exit of the ward with Eric by his side.

He looked back to me but kept walking. I jumped out of the small bed and ran after them. I rounded the corner and followed after the pair that seemed to be moving at double speed. My feet padded against the white linoleum floor and echoed in the crisp white corridor.

"Eric!" I yelled desperately as they both seemed to disappear behind the two large doors that suddenly appeared.

"Brian!" I tried again but they were gone. I slowed my pace as I reached the thick silver doors and pushed through them.

I was blinded by a bright orange glow and I held my arm up to shield my face.

Suddenly I was no longer in a hospital gown or had short black and purple hair. I looked the way I do now, waist length bluish black hair, wearing a black ripped tank and my RRTS pants with my combat boots. I looked down and saw myself holding on to a machine gun and a sniper around my shoulder. I had blood dried on my face and arms, I looked like I was in war.

My eyes widened as I stared at the street in front of me. Cars were flipped onto their roofs and on fire, buildings shattered and the population had vanished.

"What the-" I started to say just as a person stumbled out of a car wreck.

"Sir?" I asked and hesitantly approached him. He was bloodied and seemed disorientated as he staggered away from the wreck.

The man looked up with pleading eyes and whispered. "Run" before screaming in agony.

I watched as he transformed in front of me, his body looked like it was having a seizure but his agonised face told me otherwise. In a matter of seconds the man no longer looked at me as a person but his prey.

"Sir, don't do it" I said firmly and backed away.

The infected man snarled and leapt at me. I swiftly pressed the trigger of my machine gun and the half transformed man flew back onto the tarmac road.

"Fuck" I hissed and glanced around my surroundings. This was the end, the apocalypse that ended humanity. This is what would become of earth if we couldn't contain the virus.

"Chromosome 24 cannot get back to earth, Valkery" Brian said softly as he appeared next to me.

"I know" I said and glance to him.

"I'll find a way to destroy any evidence of it" I sighed and looked toward the sky that was red with blood shed.

"I know you will" Brian said softly and stepped in front of me, his hands cradled the side of my face and he force me to look into his eyes.

"I love you" He said softly. Something about him had changed, it was almost like it wasn't him at all.

"Brian-" I was cut off as he placed a soft kiss on my lips.

I closed my eyes as the kiss became more pained and felt something dig into my skin.

"Brian" I broke the kiss and felt the side of my face where blood dripped down from his nails digging into my skin.

"Oh, shit" I hissed and jumped back with disbelief. It wasn't his nails it was his claws…

His eyes were glazed red and blood painted the side of his face. He was infected.

"No, Brian!" I yelled desperately as tears threatened to spill out of my eyes.

I stood frozen as he launched toward me and knocked me to the ground. My head bounced off the tarmac and the wind was knocked out of my lungs.

"Brian" I whispered as he raised his mutated hand and brought it down toward my chest.

Suddenly I became unstuck and jumped back before aiming my loaded machine gun.

"Fuck" I whimpered before holding down the trigger and wincing as Brian's blood spattered onto my face.


	15. I will not bow

**I will not bow**

_Paint it black and take it back,_  
_Let's shout out loud and clear,_  
_Defiant to the end we hear the call,To carry on,_

I landed heavily on my knees and swiftly raised my weapon. At least I was on Earth, even if it was deep under the surface.I felt different, more alert and driven. I guess cleaning up the mess that these assholes at the UAC created did that to you. I still couldn't comprehend the nightmare, monsters were supposed to be fictional and they should have stayed that way. Suddenly the creature thumped to the ground from the ceiling, with a chainsaw in hand, it mauled through the corpses of scientists and strew their body parts around the room. This one looked different, it had the same inside out gorilla characteristics as the others but it was leaner and the head was bigger. I froze and stared at the creature's red muscle bound back, it hadn't realised I was there. Shit, I was running out of bullets as it was. My boots silently thudded as I took a step back. Fuck. The mutant's neck cracked with the swiftness it snapped toward me.

"You're one ugly fucker" I spoke with a raised eyebrow and swung my weapon around my shoulder. The butt of my rifle jolted into the back of my vest as I turned on my heel and legged it toward the main desk. The hideous creature hissed and let out a low growl before chasing after me. Shit… Blood pounded in my ears with every stride closer toward the desk. I held my eagle with one hand and the strap of my rifle against my chest with the other before diving over the counter, I rolled on my back and landed in a crouching position. My eyes quickly searched over the desk of consoles and flashing screens.

"Fuck" I hissed at the slim pickings and snapped my head to the revving engine of a chainsaw. My eyes flickered over the counter to the creature as it leaped. The creature slashed the chainsaw at me but I rolled out of the firing line and bumped into a solid object.

"Son of a bitch" I spoke in disbelief to the gas cylinder beside me and gripped onto the collar. My rib cage protested in anger the moment I stood with the cylinder in hand.

"You're up!" I yelled and hurled the gas cylinder at the demon's corrugated skull. The thing caught the cylinder on the end of the chainsaw. I sprinted a few metres back and aimed at the cylinder. As soon as my finger hit the trigger I dove to the side. The cylinder sent the creature flying back in an explosion of orange and covered its body in scorch marks with burnt flesh. The monster hissed in pain at its burnt face and let out a rumbling growl before scurrying off into one of the corridors.

Fuck! That fucking thing should've been barbequed.

I leaped to my feet and ran after the monster. Shit it moved fast down the halls. My rib cage throbbed in pain but I couldn't stop…not now. I ducked under a low hanging pipe and climbed through the gap between a staircase and the ground.

The quietness of my own heart beat and the occasional thud of my boots was all I could hear. My only sight of vision was the tunnel of light my fading torch beamed down the dead corridor. A distant inhuman growl echoed through the vents on either side of me and sent a chill down my spine, followed by fast approaching footfalls. My beam of light instinctively directed toward the grate that was under my feet and I was met by a pair of silver luminescent eyes.

"What the fuck?" I murmured and quickly back pedaled before the mutant burst through the grate and snarled. The familiar white lab coat caught my eye second to the thing's missing jaw and hacked off nose. Blood poured down from neck to mid stomach and patches of black hair clung the the skull that was cut so deeply in one clean line that the bone was visible.

The creature stared dimly at me like it was assessing the threat before lunging forward. My first instinct was to raise my rifle and shoot the creature to hell, but what if there was more where this fucked up mutant came from? The big ones were slow and dense but the almost human mutants were faster and more intelligent. I didn't need more of these creatures on my back. The creature bared it's jagged top row of teeth and clawed impatiently at the air while managing to growl deeply. I stared down the mutant as it lunged once more.

In a split second I reached for the hunting knife I had snatched off Eric hours beforehand and jammed it in the same spot were another blade had split the skull down the center. A sudden pressure on my upper arms caused my eyes to flicker down to where the mutant had desperately gripped onto my uniform with it's bloodied hands. I kept a firm grip on the handle of the knife and with one downward thrust the knife chipped through the bone and buried itself into the creature's brain. I glanced down to the luminescent silver eyes that faded as all life drained from the living corpse and the pressure removed from my arms before the body fell to the ground with a high pitched thud.

"Shit" I slowly kicked the grate back into place so no other mutant could pop up behind me and legged it toward the sound of hissing. My weapon was raised and the beam of light bounced with every stride as I rounded a corner. I stopped so fast my boots almost gave way underneath me, in front of me was an armoured door that read 'Beta lab, Weapons Testing facility'. A breath ceased in my chest as the door hissed to life and a static robotic voice broke the silence "Access granted".

My eyebrow hiked up in confusion, i hadn't even touched the keypad. There must have been a serious operating system malfunction down here. Nonetheless I stepped through the automatic door and shone a beam of light onto a glassed off observational room with consoles that had been shattered and chairs strewn on the floor. The glass was clean except for the streaks of crimson blood that read 'Death is coming' then trailed down to the smears of blood on the linoleum floor. My small beam of light followed the trail to a limp body wearing blue scrubs, I hesitantly inched forward until my light caught a round object that lay a few meters in front of me. I extended my leg and nudged the brown object to see the clear distinctions of a face contorted in pain, my body jerked back from the decapitated head and I took a deep breath.

It took me only a glance to realise that the head belonged to the body, as did all the blood. I shook off the image and walked toward the control room behind the glass. The automatic door strangely opened as the other one had and I entered the trashed office. Computer screens shone brightly with error messages and warnings. My eyes caught a single screen to the left that displayed the active cameras. My hand placed itself on the keyboard and I zoomed in on the south corridor outside the stabilization lab where Sarge stopped to look up at the lens before putting a bullet into an uninfected worker. My hand gripped onto the table as he moved out of sight, he knew that not everyone was infected. He knew...

John and Sam where in the portal complex, completely unaware of the activity. They seemed to be arguing. I glanced down to the smallest screen that had typed in block letters 'Back up files?'. My eyes flickered back to John and Sam then back to the smear of blood. This information is what they were here to protect but it was what I was here to destroy. This intelligence couldn't get back to the surface. No one could know what happened up here.

I knew that Sam had downloaded the files onto memory sticks but I needed to wipe the system clean, to leave no trace of evidence. My fingers unconsciously typed in the override codes and in a few seconds two words flashed up 'Wipe system?'. I automatically clicked enter and typed in one last code before the screens flashed black then switched back to there factory settings.

I needed those damn chips from Sam. The lights flickered for a moment before shutting off completely and I snapped my head to the sound of a growl.

"Fuck" I murmured and flicked on my rifle light. I turned on my heel and aimed the weapon toward the door, waiting for the sealed object to open. Silence filled the room and I breathed out heavily before lowering my weapon. Suddenly I felt a hot breath on my neck and I leaped forward into a roll as a gangly creature reached out to rip out my throat with it's talons. My body swiftly pivoted into a crouch to face the spiny white coloured creature that had the black eyes of a spider and long crouching legs like a preying mantis.

My weapon raised automatically as the creature bared its teeth at me and snarled. I didn't have time to reach for another weapon so I fired two bullets into the creature's skull. Red blood squirted from the two bullet holes but the creature advanced forward. Not even fucking fazed. Fuck!

"Shit" I fired another three bullets while shifting backward. I felt my back hit the door and my legs give way underneath me, I fired one more bullet before swallowing deeply, I thought for sure the creature would kill me. The mutant squealed before falling limp. I quickly shifted to the side to avoid being crushed, the automatic door opened before the demon hit the grate below. My eyes trailed to the dead body next to me that was in between the doorway and I collapsed back onto the ground in relief, to slow my racing heartbeat.

"Fuck" That was a close call. I almost jumped out of my skin as the door came to life and slammed shut, cutting clean through the demon's mid section. Blood sprayed the left side of my face and splattered on my vest. Fuck! My gloved right hand reached up to wipe the blood from my vision and the red substance was transferred onto my fingers. I glanced down to the other fingerless glove that was fitted to my left hand, my face contorted into disgust and I tore my hand off the ground like it had bit me. Crimson red blood dripped off the once black leather glove that had been rested in a river of the substance. Blood flowed like water from the demon's body and inched closer to my cargo pants.

I swiftly shifted off the floor and made my way out of the lab, the thudding of my boots was comforting against the silence and trepidation that was slowly building. Where the fuck had that creature gone? It was big and slow, how the hell did it escape?

I came to a set of stairs and shone my beam of might onto the dimly lit lower floor before leaping over the edge of the railing.

My boots landed heavily on the metal grate below and flicked on my light that had turned off from the jolt. I stopped suddenly at the sound of quietened voices.

Shit… there are people alive down hear. I followed the whimpering voices and was led to a closed door. I looked left and right before opening the door and aiming my light into the room.

"Fuck" Was all I could mutter as I was met by the blank stares of dozens of people, women, children and men.

"If any of you have wounds on your necks, step forward" I commanded and looked over to the scared children. I couldn't let this infection spread to Earth even if that meant killing...children. No one stepped forward and I let out a sigh of relief.

"Please, help us" A woman with short black hair stepped forward.

They looked so frightened and they should've been…

"Sin?" I aimed my weapon and motioned for the people to stay silent as I quietly shut the door behind me. I stepped out into the corridor and was met by the blank stare of the Kid.

"Kid, what the hell are you doing down here?!" I hissed and lowered my weapon.

"We lost radio contact with you, we thought the creature got you" Kid explained.

"So you came looking for me?" I asked in disbelief. They should've left me behind and blown this place to smithereens if they thought I was dead.

"No…Sarge ordered us to kill anything that moves" Kid said softly.

"Of course he did...listen, not everyone is infected" I said firmly and balled my fist. That asshole was going to murder these people. My head snapped up at the sound of close by gunshots.

"Sarge" I called into my mic.

"Kid, stay with these people, they're uninfected. Do not open that door for anyone but me. Do you understand?" I said firmly and gripped his shoulders.

"Yes ma'am" He said, still trying to comprehend what I'd told him.

"You're going to make a damn good soldier, Mark" I commented before sprinting down the corridor. I still couldn't shake the nightmare from my mind.

"Lo..do not kill every.. I repeat, do not ki.. everybody. ...won't all be infected." Reaper's voice crackled in my ear.

"Do y.. copy?" John called to Sarge I assumed.

"Sarge" I called into my mic. Shit…my communications must be down.

The gunfire was close now, it sounded like it was coming from the corridor on my right. I glanced around the corner to where Sarge was executing people, corridor by corridor.

"Copy that" Sarge confirmed and moved onto his next victim.

"You Son of a bitch" I whispered to myself and turned off the light on my rifle before walking into the corridor.

I aimed my weapon, I had a clean headshot until he turned around and walked back the way he came. What is he doing?

"Sin?" Kid called quietly from behind me and I slowly turned to face him.

"What's up, Kid?" I said softly.

"Sarge ordered me to sweep the entire area" He explained.

"Your call" I spoke quietly and squinted into the darkness.

"Let's get them out of here" He replied.

"Let's move" I commented as we moved back to the room filled with the uninfected.

"You need a new fucking nickname" I added distractedly as I shined my light down the corridor behind me.

"Something less obvious"

"Agreed" Kid commented as I saw something move in the corner of my eye. It was too fast to be human.

"On me!" I called to him and ran after the creature.

I was surprised he kept up with me as well as he did, other people would normally be left in the dust by now.

I kept my light fixed on the legs of the creature as we rounded a corner. The monster jumped forward out of my line of sight and must've gone into the ceiling.

"Fuck, its gone" I stated and turned to Kid.

"It's playing us" Kid observed and I gave him a proud smirk.

"I know" I responded and shined my light onto the ceiling.

"Watch your head and footing" I said distractedly.

"Why?" Kid asked in confusion.

"Because it's in the fucking vents" I replied and moved forward.

"On you" Kid called and took point behind me.

"Move out" I said with a smirk as my light caught the creature's hind leg through a vent in the ceiling. The metal grumbled loudly while the mutant ran quickly. If it moved to slow it would break through the ventilation system from it's weight alone.

"Contact!" I called and took off after the monster once more.

I knew this creature was toying with us but where was it leading us?

I rounded a corner and followed straight after the monster with Kid close behind. My beam of light was fixed on the ceiling.

The creature moved out of my line of sight and powered ahead.

"Shit," I muttered while breathing heavily. I held out my arm and stopped Kid from going any further.

"Do you hear that?" I asked and we both stayed silent for a second.

"Voices" Kid answered.

_"__I __say who's clean and who's not" _I recognised Sarge's deep voice.

"Kid move ahead" I ordered and we both rounded the corner.

I shined my light behind me and looked in every direction just in case the monster decided to try a sneak attack.I was to busy checking all angles that I didn't see the kid walking toward Sarge.

"Sarge!" I heard Kid call. Fuck, don't do anything stupid Kid.

"There's a storage room to the south. It's got like twenty people holed up inside there. We gotta do something." I exhaustively ran into the Ark chamber after Kid to get him to stop talking.

I entered the lit room that was scattered with bodies of workers and glared to Sarge.

"Valkery?" Reaper asked in disbelief but I had my sights set on Sarge.

"Sin, we thought you were dead soldier" Sarge acknowledged the fact I was still standing. Me being dead would be very convenient for him and I wouldn't give him that.

"Oh, I'm not going anywhere" I replied in a firm tone and walked next to the Kid. Sam and Duke stood to the side of me and Reaper on the other. The hostility was clear in my tone and I knew they noticed it by their looks of 'What the fuck are you doing?'. John's being most evident. He knew their was a plan brewing in my mind.

"Your orders were to clear that sector. Is it clear?" Sarge asked with raised eyebrows and turned back to the kid.

Kid shook his head. "No, I told them to stay put. They're okay, they're just scared".

"We kill 'em all." Sarge said. "Let God sort 'em out." In this moment I knew I had to stop him or no one else would.

"Do not rest your faith with god" I stated firmly and aimed my weapon at his chest.


	16. He who makes a beast of himself

**_He who makes a beast of himself, gets rid of the pain of being a man._**

_Though you try, you'll never break me,_

* * *

I saw Duke push Sam behind him and he raised his weapon slightly but not in a particular direction. I knew I blew my cover straight to hell, but it didn't matter anymore. Sarge was out of hand.

"You lower your fucking weapon, soldier!" Sarge ordered and pointed his finger authoritatively. My eyes flickered from Sam to the Sergeant but I didn't move an inch.

"I was waiting for you to fuck up and...oh you fucked up good, Asher. I can't let you leave with those disks." I hissed with venom and re-positioned my rifle in my hands.

"You don't have a damn choice" Sarge replied.

"Christ, you have no clue!?" I asked in disbelief.

"Why do you think someone like me would come on this mission, Asher?"

Sarge stiffened and raised an eyebrow.

"I wasn't a back up for your soldiers, I was a back up for you" I explained firmly and he clenched his jaw in anger.

"What are you talking about Sin?" John asked slowly in disbelief but it didn't come as a shock to him.

"I was sent here to destroy the virus or blow this place to hell in case of an outbreak of the Bio-hazard. The way I see it those people aren't infected, they leave." I stated.

"You knew!?" John yelled with betrayal evident in his voice.

"I suspected, Now Sam, I'm going to need those disks" I clarified firmly and the scientist widened her eyes in fear. She glanced to Duke before stepping forward and reaching for the yellow strips of data in her lab coat.

"Valkery" John spoke firmly but Sam silenced him in a single glare.

"Whose blood is that , Sin?" The tall olive skinned man referred to the crimson that painted my cheek bone and ran down to my jaw line.

"Haven't decided yet" I smirked bitterly and he clenched his jaw in anger.

"Thank you" I didn't break my eye contact with Sarge as Sam place the disks in my hand.

"And what were you a spy, to make sure we got the job done?!" Duke intervened as Sam retreated.

"I did what I was ordered to do, same as you" I hissed irritably.

"Sin, put the gun down" John said calmly and lifted his rifle. God, even after all we'd been through John still wanted to save this man!?

"That's not going to happen, John." I spat and kept my aim true toward Sarge. If I had backed out now, Sarge would have killed me and those people. Once I lowered my weapon I was dead.

"You should listen to him, Sin." Sarge taunted and took a step toward me.

"You should shut the fuck up" I hissed and pulled the trigger of my rifle. I aimed at the ground and the bullet just missed his foot but he got the message. Sarge glared down to the smoking hole in the ground next to his foot and snapped his head to John.

"Jesus Christ!" Sam cried.

"You seem to forget I don't need you alive to complete this mission, Asher" I taunted.

Sarge glared at me with wide eyes and shifted in his position.

"What is your plan, Sinister? Mutinous insurrection? You're outnumbered, Soldier" Sarge hissed as if this were a joke. I watched as his hand crept lower toward the holster of his hand gun.

"I know that by the time you reach for your 9 Mil, you'll be dead before you hit the ground" I said calmly and his hand stopped creeping.

"Don't you see?, It doesn't matter anymore if I live or die. The team knows what will happen if that virus reaches the surface. They'll finish the mission. They don't need you or me." I hissed and looked to Kid then to Reaper and back to Duke. If worse came to worse they would need to carry on the mission. Duke dipped his head in a nod and the Kid gave me a weak half smile .It was John's reaction that was the most puzzling, he hinted nothing aside from his usual expression of 'What the fuck are you thinking, Sin?!'

"Reaper, put her down" Asher commanded and I flickered a glance to the soldier who stared wide eyed to his Sergeant then back to me.

"You with me, John?" I asked hesitantly, keeping my gaze on Sarge.

"Sarge-"  
"You kill the threat, soldier!"

John's trigger finger tapped against the side of his rifle, out of the corner of my eye I saw the weapon raise a fraction of an inch.

"You point that rifle at me, be ready to pull the trigger" My voice struggled to hide the disappointment of his choice.

I saw John move toward me out of the corner of my eye and my hand crept toward my desert eagle at my side. My fingers wrapped around the grip and I pulled it out of it's holster.

"Because I will be" I added calmly and aimed my loaded weapon to him. My gaze flickered toward him on my right, surprise was written on his face as he looked down the barrel and he clenched his jaw. He came to a halt about a metre away from me. Something about his expression seemed different from his usual pissed off look, he looked hurt almost.

"This is wrong." Kid muttered. "I think-"

"Son! You don't think!" Sarge snapped. "We're in the field soldier!"

"Sarge if nothing's found them-" Reaper started to reason with him.

"You will obey the order, of your Commanding Officer." Sarge ordered. I could see Kid was torn between what to do.

"Make the right choice, Mark" I commented and glared to Sarge with daggers.

"No." Kid stated, I smirked and looked back to Sarge. I was so focused on the kid I didn't notice John creeping toward me.

"Step the fuck back, soldier!" I spat as I saw him reach for my gun. I lifted the weapon and cocked it, John backed off immediately.

"What are you going to do with that intel, Sin!?" John asked accusingly.

"Destroy it"

Sarge's jaw clenched in fury as I tossed the two strips to the ground and took my aim off him. It only took one bullet for the strips to spark then burst into flames and It only took the distraction of destroying the disks for Sarge to have his gun aimed at the back of my skull.

I took a deep breath and glanced to John with hard eyes. My mission was complete, I destroyed the evidence. If Sarge pulled the trigger, it would not change the fact that he failed.

"Oh, how the tables have turned" I commented with sarcasm and John clenched his jaw with an unreadable expression. Everyone stiffened but no one knew what to do, he was going to make a show out of me. Do what I say or die.

"Drop the weapons!" Sarge ordered and spun me around to face him. He was deranged, his eyes were wide with anger. His hands gripped tightly on my forearms so hard I could feel the skin bruising. The fact that I did not wince from the pain seemed to piss him off more than me destroying the disks.

I sighed and dropped my rifle and handgun to the ground, I kept eye contact at all times just in case he tried something.

"Valkery fucking Syn you've been nothing but a pain in my ass in the amount of time I've known you! You cost us this mission!" Sarge basically spat in my face.

"I cost **you** this mission" I spoke with venom and received a blow to the face with the butt of his rifle. I fell elbows first onto the ground and blinked to calm my spinning mind. Shit. The side of my face burnt.

"Fuck" I murmured and clenched my jaw in agony as my head span like I had just consumed a liquor store. I shakily propped myself up on my elbows and groaned inwardly. My vision blurred like I was looking through frosted glass and sent a burning ripple to my skull.

"Shit, Sin!" John took a step next to me but stopped as Sarge cocked his gun toward him.

"Don't fail the mission, John" I said firmly and he looked at me with confusion. The metallic taste of blood gathered in my mouth from a split in my lower lip and I spat it to the ground. My eyes spotted the black blur of my weapon as I lifted my head and I quickly reached for my rifle. It was about a metre in front of me, my fingers just touched the strap when I felt the familiar barrel of Sarge's gun against my skull. I could feel my eyebrow dripping blood and a huge bruise forming under the welting pain on my cheek. Luckily my stitches were on the other side.

"Now!" Sarge ordered to Kid.

"Don't you fucking do it, Mark" I spat and Sarge kicked me in the rib-cage.

I repressed the scream of agony that threatened to escape my lips and clutched my aching ribs after his boot drove into my side. Two distinct cracks followed by an unmeasurable amount of pain caused my body to instinctively stop trying for air.

_Warning:Critical damage._ My PDA screen flashed red and the same female voice echoed in my ear.I groaned painfully and held one arm against my shattered ribs while I used the other hand to shakily rip out my ear piece that repeated the same phrase over and over.

"Go to hell." Kid responded and in a split second Sarge removed the gun from my head and aimed it at Kid.

*Boom*

"No!" My adrenaline rush numbed the pain and I leaped to my feet to help him.

I took two steps before the immobilizing pain sparked through my core and I collapsed to my knees with a grunt of pain while my hand uselessly pressed against the broken ribs.

"Fuck" I murmured and flickered a glance toward the kid's body that was spilling blood from a hole in his neck.

"Arghh" Blood pumped through my ears and deafened me to the screams and shouts from the terrified team, My eyes flickered down to the object in front of me and my free hand grasped reached for it.

My hand wrapped around the handle of my Arx-160 and managed to push my knees off the floor. My left hand still pushed against the broken ribs for the little relief it provided.

I winced at the sound of Kid choking to death and glared at Asher with the same look he'd given me seconds ago.

"Holy shit!" Duke yelled.

John ran to the Kid's side and tried to stop the blood that was spurting from his throat and choking him to death. I backed toward the kid's body with my gun fixed on Sarge.

"Fuck" I sighed and knelt next to the Kid's body, John was still trying desperately to stop the blood from coming even though the Kid had since passed.

"He's gone, John" I said softly and placed a hand on his shoulder while aiming my rifle at Sarge. John glanced toward me with an unreadable expression and frowned.

"What the fuck did you do, Sin?!" He asked in fury and shook off my hand. I tried to save your ass, that's what.

"I just saved your life" I stated and flickered a glance into his worried eyes with an unsure expression before standing and approaching Sarge.

"Mutinous insurrection is punishable by death" Asher commented, My weapon raised to the sound of his voice and held a shaky one handed head shot.

"IT WAS HIS FIRST MISSION!" John yelled in anger. I had never seen him so upset at anything before.

"And it's not going to be my last." Sarge replied. "I need soldiers. I don't need anybody else, but soldiers!"

"This will be your last, On behalf of the Alpha head of operations and the UAC, you are relieved of duty Sergeant" My voice was raw and firm from the pain in my rib cage.

"You firing me, Commander?! You are outgunned and out manned Sinister, what do you think you're going to achieve?" Sarge taunted to me and I attached my other hand to the handle of my rifle to steady my shaking aim.

"You have no men, you have no mission" I hissed as Duke mirrored my stance in a matter of seconds. I didn't expect the soldier to defy his sergeant even if he had gone rogue. Duke was a good soldier but he knew that Sarge chose a losing side.

"You good, Sin?" Duke asked and I smirked in pain.

"Yeah ,Duke". Reaper put a hand on my shoulder and hesitantly stood next to me.

"I suppose you think you're the fucking Sergeant" Asher all but laughed.

"No, I'm the fucking Commander" I retorted and locked my rifle.

"Drop your weapons." I heard Pinky call from behind us and I sighed in annoyance at the sound of a gun cocking come from the same direction.


	17. Fuel

**_Fuel_**

_It's no fun but I've been here before_  
_I'm far from home and I'm fighting your war._

* * *

"I mean it. I have no intention of being killed by a madman. Drop your weapons!" I turned slowly to see a terrified Pinky holding onto the gun Mac had given him. Sure…Why not? Because this situation wasn't fucked enough.

My eyes trailed to the shadow behind him and we all took a step back. He seemed to notice our eyes moving toward the creature and he widened his own as we aimed behind him. The same scorched bastard from before...

"Oh there's something behind me isn't there?" Pinky was answered by a low growl as the creature reached across his face and threw him like a ragdoll. I slid on my knees and leaned backward to avoid being hit by a flying Pinky, I shot the creature as I slid through its legs and leaped to my feet with a growl of pain.

John, who was standing in half a meter front of me got smacked in the face with the metal wheel chair and flew across the room. I grunted in pain as his shoulder collided with my chest and I plummeted to the ground, landing on my ass. This demon was only adding fuel to the fire. The charred demon hissed as I sat up and fired four bullets into it's back then it suddenly retreated with Pinky over its shoulder.

"Fuck!" I hissed and detached my rifle strap from around my neck before softly throwing the weapon down beside me.

"Argh" I hesitantly wedged my hand between the layer of vest and under my dirtied thermal shirt to the mess that was now my abdomen. No doubt that fucking prick broke at least two ribs when he booted my side, I was more worried about the stitches busting. The urge to groan loudly in frustration was heightened by the feel of liquid among the spiked stitches. I could do sweet fuck all about it now without medical supplies.

"John, you good?" I called weakly and looked over my shoulder to his motionless body. His face was cut up good and blood poured from a slash in his cheek.

"Shit! John?" I rolled over and placed a finger on his neck to feel his pulse. He was still breathing. Shit. my eyes widened as he suddenly came back to consciousness with a deep inhale and harshly grabbed my arm in reflex.

"Get the fuck off me, Sin " He replied firmly with a groan and sat up.

"Don't give me that shit, John!" I hissed in pain and grabbed the side of his face where a deep cut was bleeding on his cheek. I glanced from the cut to his eyes and frowned. It looked like his jaw had been fractured and he had blood dripping down from the split in his lip.

"Valkery, go" He said with the strongest voice he could muster and grabbed onto my hand that was on the side of his face. He winced at the pressure and muttered a curse under his breath.

"Don't be a little bitch" I spoke distractedly and wiped away the blood on his cheek with the sleeve of my shirt. I could see that his jaw was clearly just clenched tightly not fractured under a layer of crimson red that dripped from the gash just below his cheek bone.

"You should have stayed 'dead', Valkery " He replied in a pained tone and I glanced down to him for a split second. He was furious but I really couldn't care less at this point in time.

"...Right now I'm all you have, so harden up or shut the fuck up" To say I was over dealing with John did not even scratch the surface. His greenish eyes clashed with my own in fury and I had to cover the wince that came from the effort of scolding him. My left arm reached across the lower section of my rib cage while the other pulled out splinter of metal that had been embedded in the gash on the side of his face.

"What?" He asked irritably and grabbed onto my wrist .

"You're shit out of luck for medical supplies" I stated firmly and looked around the chamber where Duke was checking to make sure Sam was okay and Sarge was behind the center console tapping at the two screens in front of him .

"How many stitches did you lose?" He asked angrily and glanced down to the flashing screen on my forearm.

"A few" I stated reluctantly and shook my wrist out of his grasp. John rolled his eyes in annoyance and placed a hand just above my own under my vest, I grunted and clenched my jaw in pain.

"Only a few?" He motioned to the crimson blood on his fingertips and with his free hand he pressed a single button on my PDA, sending the screen black. It looked as though the bright red flashing hurt his eyes.

"Critical damage...Isn't good Valkery" John grunted like he was speaking to his worst enemy.

"Am I dead?" I retorted firmly and raised an eyebrow at his 'Go fuck yourself' expression that i was accustomed to. His jaw clenched, eyes hardened into a death glare and cheeks sunk slightly into a displeased pout, all in one motion.

"With what you just pulled, you should be" He growled in a husky tone and reached for the strap of his rifle that had landed a few centimeters from his position on the floor.

"Your Sergeant had gone rogue, he wanted to kill innocent people" John pulled the weapon toward himself and breathed out deeply.

"He was following orders" The soldier spoke sharply and locked his rifle to end the conversation.

"By the people who created the virus, John" I replied sharply and he stayed silent.

"And whose orders are you following?"

"You know I don't take orders well" I responded and a slight smirk pulled at the corners of his mouth before it dissipated back into a displeased pout..

"What you said before?" John asked in disappointment.

"I came here under the orders of 'If all else fails, you're our last hope' Either save the workers or kill them" I frowned at his expression of disappointment.

"We trusted you, Sin" John hissed and attempted to stand but I pushed his chest back down with my forearm.

"I didn't ask you to trust me!" He glared at me with the same hatred he used to.

"Trust is earned not asked for"

I clenched my jaw in anger and flickered my gaze back to the ground. I was sick of having the same arguments with him over again.

"You're a good actress Valkery, you had us all fooled"

"I have orders, same as you"

"Goat thought of you as his sister..."

"You don't think I know that? Eric is dead because I couldn't save him. That's on me. He knew I wasn't here for the same reason as you...he didn't ask because he didn't want to know"

"Christ! You'll never change will you?!" His sentence was slow, like he had to really think about how to form words.

"If it isn't broken, don't fix it!" I replied through aching pain and winced slightly at the effort of yelling against my busted abdomen.

Silence filled the air between us as I breathed heavily from the frustration that arose in my last sentence. I wiped some of the crusted blood off my face and ran a hand through my hair.

"Just remember, **I** came back for you. Not your precious team" I added and attempted to push my body off the floor but he grabbed my arm.

"Whose blood is that?" John asked in dead seriousness and motioned toward my vest and cheek.

"Not who...what" I stated simply, trying to mask the agony of being pulled back by my arm.

"The infection has spread this far?" He asked in disbelief and I softened my look at the sadness in his tone. I shifted back onto my knees and glanced down to his hardened eyes.

"We don't have much time before we're all Satan's play things"

I knew he thought he could at least save the staff on the earth facility, but he couldn't. Not now.

"Finish what I started, John. Blow this place to hell" I grunted as my hand rested back on my wound.

"...You'll finish what you started" John corrected firmly after a while of thinking and a bitter smirk formed on my lips.

He knew me all too well.

"We'll see" I breathed out and met his hard glare. Both of us being in equal amounts of pain. He gave me a look that said 'Don't you dare give up now'.

"You'll come out alive, Valkery, it's what you do best" He slurred slightly and touched his jaw with a wince.

"You hit your head harder than I thought" I murmured. Not once did he have a nice thing to say to me.

"I never answered you" John said hesitantly and looked into my eyes.

"You're going to have to clarify" I answered sarcastically and he frowned at me.

"When you asked if I was with you" He clarified softly.

"On me!" Sarge ordered and charged down the corridor. Duke charged after Sarge with Sam in tow, leaving us two behind.

I glanced to Sarge then back to John with a stern expression. I was hesitant to follow after the rogue Sergeant but I couldn't allow the creature to get to the surface. This mission came before everything.

"Go" John sighed. I hesitantly stood and picked my desert eagle off the ground.

"Another time?" I asked.

"Another time" He confirmed with a slight nod.

I was about to charge after Sarge until I looked back to John. I realised this mission couldn't come before everything, especially saving lives. I couldn't leave this asshole here to die in his state. Fuck.

"Fuck" I murmured and sank back down into a crouch next to the fallen soldier.

"On your feet Soldier" I commanded in a wheeze of pain and knelt down to help him get up.

"Valker-" Reaper began and looked at me with a pissed off expression.

"John!...shut the fuck up" I said simply. I pulled his arm over my shoulder and put my arm around his waist as we stood in unison.

Reaper groaned and I looked over to him with worry but I quickly regained my usual mean expression. He looked like hell. Injuries to the body I could deal with but it was the head injuries that fucked you up. They could cause all kind of problems.

"You are either very brave or very stupid to try and wrestle a gun out of my hand" I chided with a small smirk and looked up to his bruised face.

"You are either very brave or very stupid to point a gun at Sarge." He replied weakly. I knew it wasn't his intention to put me in harms way, he tried to do what evidently he was good at and save my reckless ass. John frowned before brushing away my fringe and wiping away the blood dripping from my eyebrow with his free hand. Out of all the remaining team he had the one who had betrayed them had come back for him.

"Little bit of both I think" I said. I glanced into his hazel eyes as his hand lingered on my face and moved down to the cut on the side of my bottom lip. I knew he felt guilty...

"Only a little bit?" He teased and removed his hand from my face.

"Just...don't do that again, You scared the shit out of us" He glanced up to me with sincerity.

"Which time?" I smiled and felt the cut on my lip start bleeding again.

"You're insane" He said softly and looked over the stitches on the other side of my face.

"We're all insane here" I replied and stayed still as he examined my face.I looked forward awkwardly as his gaze left my face and readied myself for his added weight.

"Why didn't you go?" John asked groggily as we moved forward.

"You are UAC property" I joked and saw his jaw clench in anger. "I saved your ass back in Afghanistan, why stop now?" I provided a sincere answer and watched a small smile form on his bloodied face. We both looked like we picked a fight with the wrong person.

"I can walk" John said firmly and lifted his arm from my shoulders.

"You sure?" I asked to make sure he wasn't just trying to be a macho man then take one step and fall on his face

"Yeah" he replied and shouldered his weapon.

"On you, soldier" I ordered and took the rear as we ran after the creature.


	18. Battleground

**_Battleground_**

When hope is gone and all you want is the truth I'm With You  
You carry on when they say it's no use.

I paired with Sarge as we charged down the corridor and fired at the creature. For two people who were about to shoot each other we worked together well. I suppose we shared a common discomfort about the infection and needed it gone more than each other. If there is one thing I learnt as a marine it was how to cope with malicious assholes. When it all came down every gruelling training session and instinct kicked in like a reflex.

We passed through multiple corridors after the creature but it seemed to have vanished. John and Duke stayed close behind me with Sam. We ran through the Nanowall while firing at the creature that was carrying Pinky. It took so much to not put down Sarge there and then but at the moment we were a team. I didn't know the Kid well but he was a good soldier and when the time came I would try my best to avenge him.

"On you, Sin" Sarge knelt and peered around the corner as I jogged past and shined my light into the corridor opposite him.

"Clear" I stated and we continued to chase after the creature. I could hear Duke and Reaper not too far behind me. I was running on adrenaline and fear at the moment, it kept my thoughts away from what I'd seen in this place and screamed at me to focus. I shined my light down the corridor but the creature had vanished once again. I looked to Sarge and he motioned for me to stop. I knelt with my weapon aimed and watched the corridor with keen eyes.

John and Duke covered the back as we waited for any sign of the creature. I started to move until Sarge pulled me back.

"Listen" He said. I could hear the dragging of feet and snarls echoing in the corridor.

"What the f-" I widened my eyes as my light caught a faction of half mutated workers stumbling toward us in the dark.

"Shit!" I cursed and fell back to the previous safe point.

We fired endlessly into the swarm but they came in waves. Ever heard of cut off the head of the snake and three more shall take its place? This was exactly like that.

"Withdraw!" Sarge yelled and ran to the last point we'd deemed as safe.

I sprinted back and continued to fire at the mutants but they just kept coming back.

Sarge and I made cover fire as Duke and Reaper retreated to the next point.

"Move!" I yelled to Sarge and we jogged back to the next point while Sam opened the nanowall.

"Magazine!" Reaper yelled as he popped out his clip and put in another mag.

"Withdraw behind the nanowall!" Sarge ordered and I moved back while firing.

"Move!" I called to Sarge, He looked at me with a raised eyebrow as I stayed in my position. I was fine with being the last one to go through the nanowall.

"Sin?"

"Go!" I hissed with fury and snapped my head back toward the approaching infected workers.

He nodded and moved back toward the Nanowall.

"Sin, move!" I heard Reaper call but I continued to fire into the mob of mutants in my kneeling position.

Everyone but me was behind the wall at the moment. My heart raced with adrenaline as I fired into the mob, everywhere I looked there was more to kill. My eyes widened with disbelief when the ones I'd put down started to twitch with life once again.

"Fuck" I cursed as my gun clicked empty.

"Sinister, move!" Duke called and I retreated back. I could feel the creatures breathing and hear their snarls while I ran.

I dove through the wall to allow the others to shoot and rolled to the side. I gasped as a hand wrapped around my leg and ripped the gravity out from underneath me. My rifle slid out of my grasp as I slammed chest first into the grate flooring.

"Shit" I hissed. I turned over and kicked at the infected worker's hand but it's grip around my ankle only tightened. Shit! It was pulling me through the nanowall. My fingers gripped tightly onto the metal grate while the worker tried to drag me through the wall.

"Valkery!" John exclaimed and gripped on to the back of my vest. I grunted in pain as I became part of a human tug of war rope and reached down for my eagle while still holding onto the grate with one hand. My fingers fumbled with the latch on my holster but I managed to flick it and pull out my eagle.I shot two bullets into the half mutated worker's skull before it let go and fell motionlessly onto the floor with it's skull almost shattered in two.

John pulled me away from the wall with such force that I fell on top of him and landed with my head on his shoulder. To lessen my fall he moved his arm around my waist and placed the other diagonally across my back so his hand was cradling the back of my head. To the others it probably looked like the world's most painful hug. It would've been a touching moment if I hadn't landed on his supply of mag's he had on the front of his vest. The solid objects dug into my ribs through my vest. At this time I think having a couple of ribs removed would be less painful than this.

"Fuck" I groaned to myself, I couldn't exactly move under his death grip...

"Valkery?" John asked with worry and tilted my head upwards.

"I'm good" I lied and tried to move but his arm was still constricted around my waist.

"Valkery" He said firmly.

"Your mag's are stabbing me in the ribcage" I stated with a smirk as he hesitantly removed his arm from my waist. An involuntary shiver ran up my spine as his fingertips brushed the dip of my back where my shirt had ridden up and exposed my skin. What was that about? we looked up at each other at the same time and matched each others surprised expression.

I quickly rolled off his warm body and onto the grate flooring to conceal the goose bumps that ran up my neck.

"Good" John said distractedly. I half laughed half groaned as he heartily patted the front of my vest to remove the tension and stood to join in on the fire fight. What are you doing, soldier, this ain't a picnic?! My old drill Sargent's voice ran through my mind and I reached for my rifle that was just to my left. Placing my eagle back into place I quickly joined the line we'd formed beside Reaper and started to fire.

"Magazine!" I yelled and threw my old mag to the ground to replace it with a new one.

Sarge hit the controls for the nanowall and they broke under the force of his fist.

The wall began to close but still twitched. It was weakening under the force of the mutants throwing themselves at it.

"Fuck!" Duke snapped as the wall destabilised and twitched uncontrollably.

"The wall's not closing." Reaper yelled and we continued to fire into the wall. Parts of the wall were closed but others remained open and allowed the infected to poke their limbs through it.

Sam's screams caused me to turn to her, I looked down to the source of her terror and saw Duke being dragged through the vent floor by a creature.

"Duke!" I yelled and dove for his hands. Blood poured from his mouth and the serrated edges of the vent cut into his body with every movement. I gripped onto his hands and pulled against the creature that forced him downward.

"Let me go baby girl" Duke said weakly as he was violently dragged from my grip and through the vent. I gasped as his blood splattered on my face.

"No!" I screamed and almost slipped down the vent.

"Sin!" Sam yelled and pulled me away from the vent by the back of my vest. Brother like sister I suppose.

I looked over to the wall just as a creature reached through an open section and grabbed Sarge by the ankle. I was too far away to reach him, even if I had the opportunity to save him I'm not sure I would have taken it. He should've known the price of evil.

"I'm not supposed to die." Sarge cried before being dragged through the wall.

"It's not going to hold" I stated and glanced to Reaper as he grunted.

"Let's move" He ordered and we retreated into the corridors. I held onto Sam's arm just in case she fell behind. I heard the nanowall shatter behind us and the sound of approaching mutants looking for human flesh to chew on.

_Keep moving._


	19. Don't fear the reaper

**_Don't fear the Reaper_**

It's a truth that in love and war,  
World's collide and hearts get broken

* * *

We found a storage room to hold up in with thick air tight doors but it wouldn't be enough to escape the hoard of infected that pounded against it. I started to barricade the door with anything I could find. Sam paced the room in panic as John handed me things to place against the doors.

"Fuck" I murmured to red flashing of my PDA, I could hear the robotic voice even though I had ripped out my earpiece.

_'Warning:Critical damage'_

"How long do you think we have?" I asked John to take my mind of the pain in my abdomen and he looked at me with an expression that told me 'not long'.

"What's going on Sin?" Sam asked weakly and I shared a worried look with John.

"The Alpha labs are built over the sight where the first UAC scientist found evidence of the only lifeforms known to live on Mars. In the lower levels of the Delta labs was an underground passage where the brought up new DNA and fossils to replicate. After a while the scientists went insane and killed themselves with the facility's machinery. An Alpha team was sent to retrieve the scientists and their research, Only one soldier came out alive. They claimed they had been teleported to hell, where the Satan's servants where spawned and they had seen the end, before jamming a hunting knife through their eye socket and into their brain. GPS tracking in their PDA showed they never left the facility. The UAC lost close to twenty scientists and a tactical squad of eight but that was almost eleven years ago." I stated simply and reached for the table that John passed me to push against the door.

"Eleven years?" Sam asked in shock.

"The rock slide outside the facility was caused by the collapse of the tunnels" I spoke clearly and rammed the table firmly against the silver surface. I did need to look at them to read their expression. A rock slide didn't kill their parents, the UAC did.

"I guess doctor Carmack decided to resume the experimentation"

They were both silent which was usual for Sam but not for John.

"How do you know this?" Sam asked with a slight base in her tone.

"The soldier's name was Diane Syn, my mother" I spoke with a clenched jaw. She died for the UAC, I wouldn't. I wen through her PDA recordings almost everyday when she first died. The creatures drove her to insanity within four days. The one thing that remained consistent from her daily log in was a taunting whisper in the background noise that murmured _"...Over here". _Each day it became more prominent like it was coming closer.

"We aren't going to make it out of here are we?" Sam asked with tears in her eyes.

"I'll be damned if I don't try to get you both out of here alive" I stated and looked to John, he seemed more sluggish than usual.

"What about you?" Sam asked.

"What about me?" I replied and breathed out deeply.

"You said you'd get us both out not us three" She answered. I didn't think I'd get this far let alone make it out.

"We'll see" I replied and looked at the gauge on my rifle that read 10.

I still had Kid's and Duke's blood splatted on my face but it was the least of my problems right now.

I turned to John, he looked pale and started to sway on the spot.

"John?" I asked and my eyes met the bullet wound on his hip that coat his hand in crimson red.

"John, you've been hit!" Sam cried, she must've noticed too. No...this couldn't happen...not now.

"Lay him down" I ordered and rushed to his side.

"Easy" I spoke calmly and lowered him to the ground with his arm over my shoulder.

"Any medical supplies Doc?" I asked but I already knew the answer. John hissed in pain as we set him down on the ground and he leaned his back on the wall behind us.

Sam kept pressure on the wound and I tried to keep his eyes open by talking to him.

"Hey, don't you die on me" I said firmly, by the looks of it the bullet had hit an artery and he'd bleed out in minutes.

"Listen to me." John wheezed and began to shiver.

"It would be a first" I commented and glanced into his glazed eyes. Shit...Fucking hell! He wasn't supposed to die!

"You're cold." Sam said and pulled out a vial. "You're shivering" She added and revealed a needle.

"It's important... Sam...Valkery" John reached into his pocket and pulled out an ST grenade.

"This is an ST grenade, when they come through you pop the top and hit the button. Valkery, pop the top and hit the button, Pop the top and hit the button, pop the top and hit the…" John slurred and his eyes rolled into the back of his head.

"Don't you fucking die on me, John !" I yelled and his body jumped. He was coming in and out as Sam prepared to inject him with what could only be Chromosome 24.

"John stay with us." Sam called. "Stay awake".

My hand reached into the side pocket of my pants and I pulled out the remainder of my med kit which was basically bandages. Fuck. I separated the padding and pressed it against the bullet wound, John hissed in pain then went eerily quiet.

I tried my best to stop the bleeding but it just kept coming back. I wouldn't let him die on me not after he'd saved my life in Afghanistan.

"C'mon stay with me, You don't get to die before me" I stated firmly and looked up to his eyes for any signs of consciousness.

"John!" I yelled as he came into consciousness and stared at me with unfocused eyes. I knew he wouldn't make it, worst yet he knew he wouldn't make it. We both shared the same expression of doubt.

I squeezed his hand to see if he was aware of his surroundings and smirked as it closed around my own.

"Don't you die on me" I repeated and looked over to Sam who was wrapping a bit of material around his arm as a tourniquet.

"What's that?" John murmured as Sam eased the needle into his arm.

"C twenty-four." Sam answered. "It's from Carmack's lab."

Reaper jerked his arm away. "No. No way."

"It could save you." Sam added.

"No way, forget it." He refused like a child.

"John, shut up...That's an order" I said firmly but my voice cracked from the pain in my ribcage that came from slight movement. He looked at me with what possible could be the saddest puppy dog eyes I'd ever seen then to the flashing light on my forearm.

"I've done some bad things." John whispered and turned back to his sister.

"The line starts behind me" I murmured and squeezed his hand.

"I know you." Sam said firmly.

"You don't know me, you don't know..." John murmured and shook his head.

"You're my brother, I know you." Sam replied and attempted to inject him with the C-24.

"Wait" John said in a voice just above a whisper. He was so weak already, it killed me that I wouldn't be able to save him.

"Wait, if I should turn into one of those demons…" He started then pulled out his pistol from its holster and placed it weakly into my hand.

"One to the heart, one through the head. Don't you dare hesitate, okay?" He whispered and looked pleadingly into my eyes.

"No, Soldier-" I started to say.

"You take care of Sam, Valkery" He said weakly.

"I won't have to shoot you, John" I replied firmly. I could barely hold back the tears of frustration that threatened to spill but I wouldn't cry not while I still had Sam to look after.

"You won't need to" Sam replied. I was glad she had this much faith in her brother but when the shit hit the fan we'd still have to find another way out of here.

"I've always been with you" He said between ragged breaths and I smirked in surprise. His voice was raw from the pain of the bullet wound. It was unexpected to say the least. The only way to get past the tough marine exterior was through death.

"Don't you dare get sentimental on me now, you son of a bitch" I responded firmly and looked back to his unfocused eyes.

"Shut the fuck up Sinister" He smirked weakly which brought a sad smile to my lips.

"That's the soldier I know" I commented and squeezed his hand one last time. We were less than enemies and more than friends. It felt like the moment when you're at the top of a roller coaster track, about to plummet a few hundred feet to the ground and your chest feels so tight you can barely breathe. He had only a limited amount of time left and I couldn't save him this time. I couldn't take the bullet for him this time.

"Shit!" I hissed and quickly blinked the stinging tears from my vision. Suddenly his hand enclosed around my own with the little strength he had left. A small side ward smirk pulled at the side of my mouth and I knelt next to him with our hands gripped together like an arm wrestle.

"Hold tight, John" I squeezed his hand hard and glanced into his once hard green eyes. The soldier dipped his head weakly in response.

"We'll be the ones fucking shit up, when you come looking for us" I said with the strongest voice I could muster and went to move away but i did something i didn't expect. I leaned forward and wrapped my free hand around his shoulder . My right hand was still gripped onto his hand that was now pressed against my chest. I could tell he was surprised by the way his body stiffened in the embrace. A small smirk met my lips as I felt his free arm move around my back. It wasn't awkward or strange like you'd expect, it was goodbye...

"Don't be late, Reaper" I whispered firmly and wiped the blood off the side of his cheek. John weakly grabbed my arm as I attempted to move and looked into my eyes.

"Take care of Sam" He slurred with effort.

"Yes, Sergeant" I murmured firmly and stood before pacing back to the door that was starting to give way. The metal structure groaned with effort and bent inward.

"I know you John" Sam whispered and injected him with the chromosome. She sat back and watched for any signs of transformation.

"When will we know?" I asked and knelt down next to her. I snapped my head up as John gasped and his body seized. Now John was gone I had to reprise the role that I never wanted again, a leader, someone to give Sam hope...A Commander.

"A few minutes" She replied as the pummeling on the door became deafening. I quickly holstered John's gun and readied my rifle.

"The door won't hold that long" I said firmly and looked around the room.

The only way out of here was through the door that was surrounded with the infected scientists. Shit!

I could only see tables and wire with the odd can of bug spray. I looked up and saw a crawl space that led into the ceiling.

"Sam" I looked to Sam and back to the crawl space in the ceiling. The door was bending as we spoke. I pushed a table under the grate and motioned for Sam to climb up. She looked at the vial and her hand and searched for a place to put it.

"Here, pass me it" I said and took the half empty vial of C-24 off her. I placed it into the front pocket of my vest and jumped at the sound of the door shattering. They'd find her sooner or later in the ceiling...if I didn't stop them

"Quickly!" I hissed and gave her a leg up into the ceiling. I moved the cover back over the crawl space and jumped off the table.

"Sin!?" Sam called desperately.

I watched with wide eyes as the infected filed into the storage room with groans and snarls.  
"Pray for war" I gulped and raised my weapon. I clenched my jaw as I was pushed to the ground and surrounded by the approaching mob.


	20. In my time of dying

**_In my time of dying_**

I'm gonna fight for what's right  
Today I'm speaking my mind  
And if it kills me tonight  
I will be ready to die  


* * *

This chapter is dedicated to crazybooklover19, It took me a while but I got the next chapter up ;)

* * *

I shot my way through the hoard of infected and rolled to the side in-between the trampling feet of the mutated. In a matter of seconds I scrambled to my feet and pulled the trigger of my rifle into the open mouth of a creature. The thing's head rebounded off the wall with the force of the shot and I held my arm up as the crimson blood splattered on toward my face.

"Dammit!" I swore and shook the thick clotted blood off my gloved hand. The thing thudded to the ground next to John's lifeless body and caught the attention of the other mutants. My eyes scanned the room for an escape as I smashed a infected worker's skull in with the butt of my rifle.

I smirked at the table in front of me and mounted the object with a small leap. In a swift movement I leaped over the hoard, a slight groan escaped my mouth as my fingers gripped the top of the door frame and I propelled my body into the hallway. They clawed and snarled at me as I ran for my life through and further into the hallway. Landing on my feet I glanced over my shoulder and quickly sprinted forward. I hissed as one of the creature clawed through my thermal shirt and into the flesh on my arm.

"Oh, get fucked!" I fired a single bullet into it's skull and continued to run for my life.

"Fuck!" I cursed as I looked at the gauge on my rifle. I only had five bullets left for my rifle and seven in my eagle. I didn't know if John's gun was fully loaded but I was willing to bet it had less than five bullets. I needed to get rid of these fuckers quickly. I rounded the corner into a plain white and grey corridor and powered ahead.

My eyes glanced up and I saw the reflection of the mob in a corner mirror. They had to be at most 5 seconds behind me. Then it hit me and I reached for my grenade. The time delay of 4.4-5 seconds would give me enough time to get to cover. I took a deep breath before unclipping the round object off my belt. I was willing to bet not even the genetically superior could survive such a forceful blast in a confined area. I prayed there were no gas lines in this section of the facility.

"Shit" I murmured and took a deep breath before looking back over my shoulder. My hand quivered while I took out the pin and held down the lever. I took a stride forward before I dropped the grenade at my feet and bounded forward. My rifle smacked against my hip as I ran and my mind raced with doubt.

"Fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck,fuck" I chanted in fear I wouldn't reach a safe distance in time. My heart felt like it was going to burst out of my chest in anxiety while I sprinted to the nearest intersection of hallways.I swiftly dove behind a corner just as the small bomb detonated and held my arms over my head for cover. The blast shattered the wall I was next to and buried me in debris. I held up my arm as chunks of drywall fell on my body. The world went black as a piece of wall collided with my temple and my head bounced off the lino floor.

* * *

"Sin?" A soft voice woke me from my concussion. I winced at the pounding in my head and squirmed underneath the debris of wall. I coughed violently as I pushed a section of wall from my body and sat up. The water raining down from the fire detectors had me drenched in seconds.

"Sin?" Sam's voice echoed in my voice.

"Sam?" I called into my mic and leant against the remaining wall for balance as I got to my feet. The world was spinning and I fell against the wall out of dizziness.

"Sin, they have me surrounded." Her voice sounded so scared. Shit...

"Where are you?" I asked firmly and swallowed the lump that grew in my throat. The stench of burnt flesh was nauseating.

"The medical ward, In the north corridor" Sam replied.

"Don't move I'm heading your way now" I called over the buzzing in my ears.

I looked around the shattered wall to the bodies of the infected that were strewn over the ceiling and floor. Blood painted the walls a dark red colour and pooled on the floor.

At least one method was effective. I pushed myself off the wall and blinked through the blood that dripped from my eyebrow. The debris must've reopened it.

I carefully walked past the dead bodies and tried to avoid the blood pool. My boots still left faint foot prints of red but the sprinklers washed it away instantly.

"Here I go again" I whispered weakly and cleared my throat while shouldering my weapon

* * *

"Sam?" I called from outside the medical ward. I kept my weapon raised and walked slowly toward the door. I was pissed and in pain…not a good combination.

I was greeted with a loud snarl as I entered the ward but I silenced it with a single head shot.

"Sam?" I called quietly into my ear piece and stepped over the corps. Another creature bounded toward me with its teeth bared, giving me the perfect opportunity to put a bullet in its mouth. My eyes flickered to the monitor behind me where a creature was trying to sneak up behind me.

"Don't even try" I hissed. I swiftly turned and knelt before firing a bullet into its skull. Its brains splattered on the once cream coloured wall and its body fell back lifelessly onto the tiled floor.

"Sam!?" I half yelled.

"In here" I heard her voice coming from the room to my right.

I swiftly walked toward the locked room and knocked on the door.

"Sam?" I asked and heard the lock click. I turned the door knob and walked into the small storage room where Sam was standing in the corner, gripping onto my glock for dear life.

"Sam, are you hurt?" I rushed toward her and checked over her face. She shook her head weakly and began to shake. She had claw marks on her face but there weren't deep other than that she was fine.

"Sam? Listen to me, did you use the gun?" I asked firmly.

"Its out" She replied in a shaky voice.

"Okay" I replied and reached for John's gun that was strapped to my hip. I took out the clip and counted the bullets before slamming it back in.

"This is John's gun, it has six bullets" I said firmly and placed it into her hand. She handed me back my empty glock and I holstered the useless weapon.

I knew we were fucked, I only had nine bullets all up and one more grenade left.

"I'm getting you home" I said firmly and looked down at my rifle. I had two more shots, I better make them count.

"Let's move" I ordered and patted her shoulder before taking the lead out of the stuffy storage room.


	21. Acid Rain

_**Acid Rain**_

_Don't hide your mistakes,_

_ cause they'll find you, burn you._

We walked silently through the corridor I'd blown up as the sprinklers drenched us both. It was obvious I was involved by the black charred marks on my face and clothing. My whole body ached with every step but I couldn't give up, I promised John I'd keep Sam safe and I meant to keep it. The water felt like acid against my face from the many cuts and bruises i'd sustained. I knew he wouldn't come back but in the back of my mind I hoped he would.

"Sin?" Sam asked quietly. I was barely keeping my eyes open.

"Yes" I responded and kept my head up to look ahead.

"Thank you" She said firmly and squeezed my free hand.

"For what?" I asked in confusion and looked over my shoulder to her.

"For not giving up on John" She responded and looked around the debris filled corridor.

"I owed him, for not giving up on me" I replied and kept my eyes peeled for any creepers.

"You bring out the better in him, you know?" Sam said and I smiled sadly.

"Yeah, his 'better' is being a sadistic asshole?" I responded and she gave me a knowing look.

"I'm sorry he didn't tell you" She withheld a small smirk and looked toward the ground.

"Tell me what?" I asked distractedly as I peeked around a corner.

"That he's completely in love with you" I stopped in my tracks and stared at her with wide eyes. No...

"Come again?" I asked in denial.

"I've seen the way he looks at you. He'd deny it to his grave but he's only had his eyes on you since you arrived here." Sam said woman was deranged.

"He watches out for me because he doesn't trust me" I said in disbelief and continued ahead. Shit, no John couldn't love me.

"He conceals it with his tough guy façade" She responded "But then again so do you"

"You think I'm in love with John?" I almost laughed.

"Look me in the eye and tell me you aren't" Sam replied.

"I…I'm not going to even dignify that with an answer!" I scoffed in disbelief. My eyebrows furrowed in frustration and I shook the thought out of my mind.

"See?" She said calmly. She was wrong, I can't had fallen in love with John. Six years I've known him and I've hated him for all of them. Vice versa. We were Valkery and John, the two assholes who had a punch up outside the locker room. The ones who couldn't be on the same team because one of them would have ended up in hospital. We were enemies...

I ran a hand through my soaked hair in frustration and slowly pulled out the loose hair tie so my waist length hair fell down my back. I still smelt like a sewer but my hair had taken the most beating from the blood that stuck in it and the debris pieces that coated my black hair in white.

We approached the doors to the atrium and I kept my ears peeled for a single sound out of place. Sam pushed open the door and I crept through slowly. I looked around the large hall that appeared to be empty and motioned for Sam to follow.

"Hello ladies" A familiar voice caused me to redirect my aim.

"Sarge" I acknowledged his presence, he leaned against one of the stair cases that led to and from the Ark.

"I had hoped you died" I hissed and kept my rifle aimed at him as he approached us.

"And I, you" He retorted with a sly smirk.

"Sam, the door on your right" I motioned toward a thick steel door and unsheathed my eagle before handing it to her. I saw her wide eyed stare and her hesitation in accepting the gun.

"I'll be right behind you" I consoled her.

"On my three" I whispered.

"One—two—three!" I yelled and we both ran toward the door. I made sure Sam entered before shutting the door and locking it from the outside.

"Sin!?" She yelled desperately into the comms and banged against the door.

"I'm sorry Sam you're going home alone, follow the corridors to the elevator and get the hell out of here" I called into the comms.


	22. Knocking on heaven's door

**_Knocking on heaven's door._**

"I planned to shoot you or beat your ass and I'm all out of bullets" I mused and threw my rifle to the ground.

Sarge looked at me with wide eyes and raised an eyebrow. He still held onto his massive bio force gun. I was unsure whether he'd shoot me or fight me but I kept my cool.

"Scared, Ash?" I teased and pulled out my old knuckledusters from a pocket in my vest.

"Of you?" He all but laughed and dropped the gun.

I circled him with my usual cocky grin I had when cage fighting. I tapped my metal knuckle dusters together and slipped them over my finger-less gloves.

"Tell me, how many innocent people have you killed?" I taunted and stopped in front of him.

"You want to talk to me about killing innocent people?" He asked in a voice higher than normal. I had made some mistakes but I had never killed a person for the fun of it. I could say I did it for my country but I'd be lying. I killed people for a living because I was damn good at it.

"Look around Sinister, we're all killers in this room" He added.

"Really?...I only see one" I motioned toward him.

"We both know that's not true" He taunted.

"Egypt? Tokyo? Berlin? Hell Afghanistan. In every case is an innocent person you either killed yourself or got killed."

"There are casualties in war" I spat and stared him down.

"You got Brian killed, You got Eric killed. Tell me where is Reaper, Sin?" My jaw clenched in anger and an ignorant grin grew on his mouth.

"Survival of the fittest" I replied firmly.

You are no better than me, Sinister" He taunted and I launched forward.

I delivered a hard superman punch to his jaw and he stumbled back. My knuckles cracked with impact but the knuckle duster took most of the pain. I smirked at the blood that dripped from the cut on his cheek bone.

"I am better than you'll ever be" I hissed. Sarge looked up in anger and tackled me to the ground. I could barely breathe under his weight and I winced as his fist made contact with my face. Before he could try for another punch I wrapped my legs around his neck in a headlock and swung him to the ground with my leg muscles.

I was quick to get on my feet and spit out the blood that laced itself in my teeth.

Sarge laid on his back and bounded up from the ground using his arms in a single action. I took my stance and held my hands in front of me as he attacked. I blocked his blows easily and delivered a round house kick to the side of his head while he was busy attacking me. Shit, I was deteriorating.

Sarge stumbled back and charged again but I stepped out of the way and struck him straight in the stomach.

Sarge…growled? And looked at me like a rabid dog. Shit he was infected.

"Fuck" I hissed and regained my stance.

Even he knew he couldn't beat me in a physical fight. I just knew he'd find a way to fight dirty. I was wearing him down, it was visible in his eyes.

Sarge launched himself at me but this time he used an extended knuckle punch that made contact with my injured rib. I fell into the ground in pain from the concentrated blow to the one area. Pain shot up my abdomen from the blow and increased two fold when I collided with the floor.

"Arghh" I groaned and struggled to breathe while clutching my rib cage. Shit, I needed to get on my feet.

"You see Sinister I don't play fair, I play to win" I heard Sarge taunt and felt his foot come down on my abdomen. I could feel my ribcage crushing under the force and any moment now a rib could pierce through my heart and I'd be a goner.

"Tell me, where you instructed Doctor Grimm to go" Sarge ordered and held his glock to my head.

"Why don't you go fuck yourself?" I spat and concealed a scream of agony as he put more pressure on my injury.

"Don't make this harder than it needs to be, soldier" Asher spat with wild eyes.

I needed to figure out a way to escape this pin, since Sarge wouldn't play clean I didn't see the reason why I had to. What weapons did I still have? Grenade? To suicidal, Knuckledusters? Not much help,Eric's hunting knife? That'll work.

I reached down slowly to the knife that was more so under my ass at the moment.

"Now tell me, where is Doctor Grimm?" He lifted me easily by my vest to his shoulder height which gave me the opportunity to grab the knife.

"You really want to know?" I asked, trying to distract him while I slowly pulled out the knife. He gave me a stern look that said tell me or die.

"She's-" I took the opportunity and stabbed the knife into his neck. I let go of the handle as he looked to me with anger. It didn't even fucking faze him.

"So you choose death?" Sarge hissed before ripping out the knife from his neck in one gruesome action and stabbing it with so much force that it went through my Kevlar and pierced the flesh just above my belly button. I gasped at the burning pain and looked down in shock as I crumbled to the ground .


	23. And justice for all

**_And justice for all…_**

"Argh!" I groaned in agony as felt something cool stinging the wound and reached into my pocket in fear. No..fuck! I winced as my finger was sliced open by a bit of glass. No… the vial of C-24 had broken and was seeping into my stomach wound through my vest while I was out. I was infected…

The knife in my abdomen wasn't in that deep but it was deep enough, I'd slowly bleed out in a couple of hours if the infection didn't get me first. Shit

"I guess I'll find Doctor Grimm at the elevator" Sarge mused and his footsteps faded to nothing. I was going into shock, my hands shook uncontrollably. I couldn't stay here to slowly die while Sarge did who knows what to Sam. I needed to protect her from him… for John.

I dragged myself toward my rifle that lay on the floor and held back the groans of pain and objections of my body. My hand shakily gripped the weapon and I looked over the gauge. I had two bullets left…one for Sarge and one for myself…

I shook off the temporary blindness from my concussion and slowly got to my feet. Immobilising pain shot through my core and I doubled over in agony.

"Fuck" I hissed weakly and limped after the way Sarge had gone. I couldn't keep the knife in my wound it was too painful but taking it out would be a task of its own.

I had manage to stumble toward the main desk and fell shoulder first into the hard object in disorientation.

"Sam" I whispered weakly into my mic and looked over my shoulder toward the monitor to see if John's kill cam was up but mine was the only one in action.

"Sin?" Sam's voice echoed in my ear and I blinked violently to keep myself conscious.

"Sam, where are you?" I muttered.

"I'm waiting for you by the elevator" She responded firmly. God, why didn't she leave?!

"Find a room and lock yourself in, don't open the door for anyone…not even me" I responded. I wasn't sure how much time I had left before I turned into one of those things.

"O…okay" She stammered and the line went silent.

"Shit" I hissed weakly and reached for the handle of the knife that was lodged into my vest.

"Oh, god damn!" I cursed at the searing pain that came from just applying pressure to the blade.

"One-two-" I murmured and gripped the onto the handle. "Argh!" My scream echoed throughout the atrium and I crumbled onto the floor.

"Fuck!" I yelled to keep myself awake and sheathed the knife. I was taking too much time, I needed to get to Sam now or die trying.

My hands shook uncontrollably as I applied pressure to the wound with one hand and grabbed onto my rifle with my other. It took a few tries but I managed to stagger to my feet by using the desk as a support.

* * *

I held back the nagging agonising pain that told me to give up and soldiered forward.

"Sam?" I asked shakily through my mic and rounded the last corner to the elevator.

The line was silent which meant one thing, Sarge had found her.

I kept my weapon raised and fastened my pace toward the intersection where the second entry to the atrium and the corridor that led to the elevator connected.

I poked my head around the corner and my eyes rested on a figure in a white lab coat.

"No…Sam!" I cried desperately and rushed to her side.

"Talk to me Sam" I said weakly and pulled her body into my lap.

She had a bruise forming on her cheek and a thin line of blood from the impact. Visible bruising went all the way around her neck and her knee cap seemed out of place. If I had gotten there sooner, she would be okay. This was on me.

"Sam?" I asked in a raw monotonic voice and cradled her head against my chest.

"Sin" I heard a faint whisper and quickly glanced down to Sam.

"Sam?" I asked unsurely as her eyes fluttered open.

"Sin, I tried to…but he was just-" She tried to explain with tear filled eyes.

"Sam, look at me" I said firmly as she propped herself up on her elbow.

"You did your best, I couldn't have asked you more than that" I said in a monotonic voice. My breathing was hoarse and ragged.

"Sin?" Sam asked in worry and quickly got onto her knees.

"Oh god, Sin you're bleeding" Sam observed and motioned toward the blood that spilled down the front of my vest. I had tried to cover it with my hand but it shook uncontrollably.

Sam reached into her lab coat to try and find something to patch it up with but came up short.

"We need to get you to the infirmary" She added weakly and grabbed onto my arm but I didn't budge.

"Sam…" I forced her to look at me. I wouldn't be dead weight for her to carry, she'd be better off without me.

"Go" I added with a sad smile, knowing she could make it out alive.

"No-" She shook her head like a child.

"Sam, I'm infected. You need to go" I added firmly.

"Sin, no. I can't do this without you" Tears spilled from her eyes and her voice cracked slightly. It broke my heart but I wouldn't put her in danger. I found myself tearing up by her devastated face.

"Sam, you can do anything" I commented and grabbed her chin.

"Anything" I added weakly as dots clouded my vision.

"Sin-"

"I'm sorry, I failed you" I murmured as the world became blurred and my eyes felt heavy.


	24. If i die tomorrow

_**If I die tomorrow**_

"Sin!" Sam's voice caused me to jump out of my void into death and grip onto my gun.

Sam jumped back slightly by my reflex but settled as I lowered the weapon. Shit! This fucking pain was killing me.

The sound of gunfire caused me to become alert and I snapped my head in the direction of the firefight. It sounded like it was coming from the atrium…John?

"Sam, I need you to get to the elevator" I murmured and groaned as I attempted to stand but fell shoulder first into the wall beside me. My mind was racing with thoughts and possibilities of dying in this place but I couldn't be selfish. I would die a happy marine if I could get Sam and maybe even John out.

"No, Sin-"

"Sam, you would've made a fine marine" I commented while breathing shallowly.

"Get to the elevator and wait for John" I ordered and pushed off the wall.

"Sin?" Sam asked quietly.

"Yes, Doctor?" I mused and slowed my pace, knowing if I stopped I'd never start again.

"I'll be waiting for you, don't be late" She used my own words against me and I let out a pained chuckle.

* * *

I could hear yells and grunts as I approached the second level of the atrium. It was pitch black aside from the light shining from the lower level. I aimed my weapon at the sound of something slamming into and wall and looked over the destroyed railing to see it was John.

Sarge looked to have wire wrapped around his fist to use as brass knuckles and punched John straight in the face which sent him flying into the wall with a grunt. I needed to do something, but I couldn't aim from this level and risk killing John. My eyes met the staircase that spiralled toward the centre of the room and I rushed toward them.

I winced with every step and watched as John took multiple hits from a mutated Sarge until he started to fight back. I knelt at the landing of the stair case and aimed my weapon. I needed to wait for the perfect opportunity, I only had two shots. My hands shook which made my aim unpredictable.

Sarge kicked John over the other side of the room which gave me the perfect opportunity to take the shot. I aimed and fired a single shot which scraped the side of his neck.

Sarge stopped mid stride and glared back at me.

"You just refuse to die, soldier!" He was almost fully mutated, veins stuck out from his forehead and his eyes looked diseased. I heard him snarl at me before he leapt back and grabbed me by the front of my vest. I looked at him with hatred and delivered a single punch to his jaw.

"Semper Fi" He hissed and lifted me by my vest with one arm. Semper fidelis, a Latin word that means "always faithful" or "always loyal".

"Non timebo mala" (I fear no evil) I struggled against the force on my windpipe. "You prick" I added in English.

"Goodbye, Sin" Sarge said simply and flung me toward a concrete pillar.

I gasped as my head made impact with the structure and my body crumbled lifelessly to the ground. Pain ran up and down my spine like being stabbed with knives over and over. I tried to reach for my rifle but I could no longer feel my hands.

I let out an inhuman scream before I felt my bones dislocate and suddenly my brain felt too big for my skull.

* * *

"Valkery!" I distantly heard John call before the world went black.


	25. Through the ghost

_**Through the ghost**_

Did you hide yourself away?  
Are you living through the ghost?  
Did you finally find a place  
Above the shadows so the world will never know?  
The world will never know you like I do

_"__Move your ass, soldier!" Commander Valkery Syn ordered to a lanky blonde marine who was falling behind on her obstacle course. _

_Her steel gaze was enough to get the soldier moving at double speed up the net wall. I watched in disbelief at my former self as she pushed her fringe out of her eyes. I myself had dislocated my knee cap stumbling up the wall. I had to admit John was right the dip dyed purple hair was atrocious. _

_"__Lighten up, Syn" Brian mused from beside her and nudged her with his elbow._

_"__I'll lighten up when you find me soldiers" She hissed back and pushed the clipboard she was holding into his chest before walking onto the obstacle course. Wow…I really was a bitch…_

_Brian smirked down at the clipboard and turned to see the action. I walked next to him and smiled at his expression. He never took his eyes off her…well…me. I knew he wouldn't be able to hear me so I stood contently and watched her._

_"__Eric Fantom, step forward. The rest of you can go" She hissed. I looked around the old base and spotted a few familiar faces but there was one in particular that caught my attention. My former self didn't even notice John was there with the rest of the crowd that gathered around the course. He was watching like a hawk with his arms crossed and his usual stern expression. _

_"__I have three soldiers including myself, I need at least one more to form a task force and I need them by yesterday" Valkery hissed at Brian. _

"You have one" Brian said firmly and caught her by surprise.

"I can't let you leave your team high and dry, Brian" She said firmly and crossed her arms.

"They'll survive without me" He replied.

I held my arm over my head as the memory shattered like a piece of glass.

_"__Syn!" John called as he stormed into the training room where Valkery Syn had a poor marine in an arm bar on the ground. She didn't even flinch and continued to apply more force to her submission hold until the blonde haired marine tapped out._

_The black and purple haired Commander patted her opponent on the back before getting to her feet._

_"__What?" She glanced to John before taking a swig out of her water bottle._

_"__You can't pick and choose soldiers from unit 6" He stated. _

_"__Unfortunately that isn't your decision and if someone should want to talk to me it should be Asher, not his field grunt" She spat back and pushed past him. No eye contact or anything, she just brushed him off like he was nothing. I was kind of beginning to hate my former self._

_I walked after John as he followed her to the locker room and stopped her by grabbing her arm before she could open the door to the ladies locker room. The expression on her…my face was one I knew too well, he was about to get hit…_

_"__What do you want me to say John?" She hissed angrily and stared daggers at him. I remember the stress and anxiety I had over choosing a team, hell being responsible for a team scared the shit out of me back then. I would be damned if I didn't rise to the expectation though, pushing myself was something I'd excelled at in the marine corps. It was do or die._

_"__I didn't force Brian to join my team" She added firmly. She couldn't have cared less what he thought of her but she'd rather let him hear the truth from her. _

_"__Your team?" He all but laughed. _

_"__Your team is nothing but a group of misfits and rejects that the military didn't want" He said firmly._

_"__Get your hand off my arm before I break it" Valkery stated firmly and plainly. The spark in her eye told me she'd do anything to prove him wrong and I did. _

_"__And you as their leader? You won't last a day" He hissed. I had to admit young John was also a dick._

_"__You're pathetic John, truly. No wonder Brian was so keen to leave and join a real team" She spat and smirked at his pissed off expression. I knew I liked to piss off John but this was a little excessive. Granted he did insult my team._

_"__You're playing with fire Valkery, watch yourself" John added and let go of her arm._

_"__Is that a threat, soldier? To a higher ranking officer? Asher will not be pleased" She teased. I widened my eyes in surprise, I really was obnoxious. John and I had run for the role of commander but I had got it because of my martial arts background and experience in the field._

_"__Unlike you I didn't get forced into the military by murdering an innocent man, it is my choice to be here and I would love nothing better than to see you fail. I would rather join the goddamn girl scouts than be outranked by a criminal!" He spat._

_People assumed what they would and rumours went around like a massive game of Chinese whispers. They didn't know the true story and I didn't correct them._

_I winced as Valkery brought back her fist and slammed it into his jaw. John touched his jaw in surprise and glared and her while wiping the blood of his lip. She went for another hit but he caught her fist. I knew she was holding back because she was on thin ice with the Colonel from the last time a marine pissed her off. I've had broken arms, a fracture in my skull, snapped ribs and too many bruises to count from marines playing dirty but you break a man's arm one time and everyone looses their god damn minds. _

_"__Don't do anything stupid, commander" John chided simply and leaned forward to whisper something in her ear but she gave him a harsh head butt. _

_"__Punch up!" A marine yelled as Valkery pushed John against the wall with her arm against his throat. He could've fought back, though he'd get nowhere. He didn't even try to hurt her…me_

_"__Commander!, get off my soldier!" Sarge yelled at her. Her head snapped in Sarge's direction then back to John._

_"I'll see you on the battlefield John__" She said simply before releasing him from her hold and walking into the locker room._

_"__Fuck!" I heard John curse and lean back against the wall._

_I looked into his eyes and saw regret mixed with sadness almost. It was strange seeing him so raw. I couldn't comprehend the stupidity of this man to rile up Valkery Syn, he was either very brave or he wanted a reaction out of her…well me._

_"__You're an idiot" I chided and followed after him as he entered the men's locker room. _

_"__Got beaten up by the Commander I see" One of the marines that had gathered to see the fight asked with amusement._

_John didn't say anything he just walked to the sink to observe the damage on his face in the mirror._

_"__What are you? A bunch of gossiping skirts? Get out!" Asher ordered as he entered the locker room._

_The soldiers piled out one by one snickering and laughing. Sarge locked the door behind him and turned to John._

_"__What did you do, John?" He asked sympathetically._

_"__She can't just take Brian from beneath us…malicious bitch.." John stated and trailed off. He winced as he wiped off the blood from the cut in his lip with paper towel._

_"__Serves you right" I snickered._

_ "__It's his choice" Asher stated and let out a sigh._

_"__I know but it's the wrong goddamn choice, he's joining that team because he's in love with Valkery not because he wants to" John stopped wiping the blood from his lip and stared at Asher._

_"__And you're not?" Sarge questioned with a concealed smirk. Both John and I gave Sarge the same look of disbelief._

_"__What? That shifty bitch, no!" John replied in a higher pitch than normal. _

_"__I'm not blind, John" Sarge added._

_"__Leave it, Ash" John said firmly._

_"__Why does it bother you so much, John?" Asher questioned in a firm tone._

_"__Because he should be on unit six not her team, he's too damn good to blow it away for one woman" John stated. I understood his frustration but all in all it was Brian's decision after all._

_"__Let him decide that" Sarge stated and unlocked the door behind him before stepping out._

_I watched with softened eyes as John sat on the bench to the right and pulled at his dark hair in frustration._

_"__Fucking. Valkery .Syn" He said softly and laid back on the bench. I never knew how I affected him so powerfully._

_I closed my eyes and when I opened them I was in the familiar cab of a chopper._

"RRTS 1 come in" Sarge called into his mic as the cab swayed then stabilised.

"RRTS 1: Sinister, I've been hit" I snapped my head to the direction of the speaker in shock.

My eyes trailed back to John who looked to Sarge with wide eyes.

"Shit" He stated in a voice just above a whisper.

"Move out" Sarge ordered and shouldered his weapon.

The old taskforce filed out one by one and I followed behind John. The team approached the RRTS unit one chopper that was engulfed in flame except John, he looked left then right before taking off to the right.

I jogged next to him and looked up to see two motionless bodies on the grass about twenty metres away from the chopper. Oh god, that was me…

I knelt next to John and looked down at my former self's bleeding wounds.

"Valkery?" John asked softly and she drowsily moved her head in our direction. Her hand moved for her rifle and I could almost feel the agonising pain as she got into a crouching position.

"John" She replied in relief and suddenly her eyes widened at the red dot on his forehead.

"No!" I yelled but they couldn't hear me.

"Get down!" She pushed him to the ground and flew back as the bullet made impact with her chest.

"Sin!" John called desperately and crawled over to her body.

"Sarge she's over here" He called into his mic as she drifted into unconsciousness.

"Sin!" He called desperately and quickly unzipped her Kevlar vest. I jumped at the sound of a gunshot and snapped my head up to see Sarge take out the member of the Taliban that'd shot me. I looked back down to John, he was putting pressure on the wound even though the blood was never ending.

At the time I didn't realise how bad my condition was. My skin was almost white and my veins stuck up like speed bumps. The blood was the worst thing, it was everywhere. It stained my…her face and drenched the shirt she was wearing underneath her vest. The stomach wound looked like someone had shot me with a double barrelled shot gun at close range.

"Stay with me Valkery" John said firmly with a hint of emotion.

I knelt next to him and just observed his facial expression. He was trying so hard to keep his calm exterior but I could see he was scared to death. Once again I closed my eyes and the scenery change to a small hospital room.

I was still next to John but he was no longer in his uniform, he was wearing faded jeans and a plain black t-shirt. In the hospital bed was me…well Valkery. A breathing apparatus kept her alive and needles stuck out of her arms as the monitors beeped and told us she was still hanging on. I turned back to John who was holding a dictionary or a small book I guess he found in the confined room.

He leant back in his chair and glanced in her direction.

"Valkyrie: "Chooser of the slain." Valkyries are described as beautiful shield maidens or goddesses who bare only helmets and spears. 'If you see a Valkyrie, it means only one thing, you're going to die.' "John read and smirked at the last sentence.

"That's the truth" He added and glanced in her direction with a frown.

"Don't look at me like that, John" I said firmly and walked around the front of the hospital bed where a folder was placed.

"Valkyrie Syn, 26" I read out loud. Legally my name was Valkyrie but I changed it to Valkery when I joined the marines.

"This doesn't sound promising" I said flatly as I read over the procedures and surgeries I had done.

"Don't you die on me, Valkery" John spoke softly and place his hand in her open palm.

I could only stare in amazement as her fingers slowly curled around his hand, indicating she wasn't done fighting yet. I couldn't help but smirk at the wide smile that grew on John's face from the few seconds her hand squeezed his. He knew I wouldn't give up that easily.

"You'll fight to the death, won't you?" He added with a sad smirk and placed a kiss on her forehead before walking out of the room. I shook my head in disbelief and rubbed my eyes in frustration. If I knew how much my 'Death' would've affected John, hell even Eric I wouldn't have accepted the offer. But I did save a lot of lives by accepting it. I didn't think anyone would miss me while I was gone, but I was wrong. God...I was so wrong...

"Valkery!" I snapped my head toward the source of the noise but no one was there.

"Don't you die on me, Valkery!" John's voice echoed in my ear.


	26. Fade to Black

**_Fade to Black_**

Nothing is harder than to wake up all alone  
Realize it's not okay, it's the end of all you know  
Time keeps passing by but it seems I'm frozen still  
Scars are left behind but some too deep to feel

I couldn't see anything I could just hear grunts and crashing noises in the distance before a robotic voice rang out.

"Three-Two" I drowsily tilted my head to the side and hesitantly opened my heavy eyes. The figures were blurred but I could tell the soldier about to send Sarge into the liquid ball of doom was John. They were connected by some sort of metal that stuck through John's hand.

"One" John unwrapped the metal bar from his hand and watched as Sarge was sucked back to mars. Hell just gained a new monster.

"Like the kid said, go to hell" John commented before reaching into a bag on the ground, pulling out an ST grenade and popping the top. As soon as he hit the button he projected the object into the liquid ball with a under arm throw.

Sarge was gone, John had done it...

Pain spread through my core like I'd swallowed a packet of razor blades and I rolled onto my back. I balled my fists tightly and winced slightly at the sound of my knuckles cracking inhumanly. This virus was a bitch, It attacks you from the inside before it starts transformation.

"Valkery" I heard John's voice from across the room. Although my mind screamed at me not to, I pushed off my elbows and moved into a sitting position with my legs outstretched in front of me and my back against the wall. My breathing was shallow and ragged, the skin on my hands was almost paper white.

"Arghh" I hissed and put pressure against the wound on my stomach that bleed uncontrollably. I was losing vision and strength fast but I wouldn't let John see it.

"Valkery" John said softly as he knelt next to me and brushed the loose hairs from my face. I knew he suspected something was wrong from the way his expression changed when I looked up at him. His eyes drifted from my own then to my hand that was covering the wound.

John closed his eyes and exhaled deeply as he moved my blood stained hand.

"Take Sam and go John. Finish the mission" I said with the firmest voice I could muster. He looked betrayed almost but mostly pissed off that I would even suggest it. Virus or no virus I wouldn't make it home.

"Fuck the mission" He replied and took a better look at the cut flesh like a few stitches and some antibiotics would fix this. I knew I was done for. I looked up at him as he pulled up my once black thermal shirt and his jaw immediately clenched. My eyes trailed down to the gushing wound on my stomach and I realised what he was looking at. Purple and blue veins etched the wound: Indicating infection.

"John-" I tried to tell him that I was infected but I could barely speak above a whisper.

"Valkery, I'm bringing you home" He said firmly and attempted to lift my numb body before I intervened and grabbed his arm. Now or never…

"I'm infected, John." I said drowsily and looked desperately into his eyes. He slowly set me down against the wall and knelt so close to me I could feel the heat emitting from his body.

"You're a good person Valkery, you'll be okay" John added distractedly, he sounded like he was trying to convince himself more than me. I was dying and I knew it, but It was worth the sacrifice to see both Grimm siblings get out alive.

"No, John. I'm not like you. I've killed too many people to be a good person" I replied shakily and put my hand up to the zip of my vest. It hurt to breath let alone move. _Fuck_!. My hand shook as I unzipped the Kevlar vest and pulled it off over my shoulders.

"Argh!" I hissed and John pulled me closer against his chest to keep me from harming myself.

"John, go!" I yelled desperately as another wave of pain shot over my core and my whole body began to shake.

"Why did you accept this mission?! Damn it Valkery!" John yelled in fear and annoyance before punching the wall beside him.

"Well I couldn't pass up the opportunity to piss you off one final time" I answered weakly and turned my head toward him. He looked at me with a stern glare before a sad smirk formed on his face.

I could feel my throat closing with every breath I took and I swallowed back the blood that formed in my mouth. I closed my eyes as John placed his hand on the side of my face and caressed it with his thumb. My head burned in agonising pain as body swayed to the left. I felt my body falling but I lost consciousness before striking the cold ground.

* * *

"Valkery, Stay with me!" A panicked voice caused my body to jerk back upright and I groaned in pain from the quick movement. I found myself quite literally in John's arms as he applied pressure with one hand and kept me upright with his arm that was wrapped just under my breast line. His chest was against my back so I couldn't see his expression but I knew it wasn't good.

"You tell your future wife and kids that it was a woman named Sinister that set your ass straight" I said weakly as a single tear dripped down my cheek and I sleepily looked up at him. I wasn't sad, just disappointed. He clenched his jaw and stared down at me, his piercing eyes held a sadness mixed with determination. Like he was choosing to ignore my comment.

"I've been chasing the same woman for almost five years now and I'm not going to give up on her just yet" John said with a sad smile and wiped the tear from my cheek.I inhaled a shallow breath and struggled for another as my heart beat wildly against my chest. Why now? I was nothing but hostile and defensive around John for almost seven years, how did he manage to fall in love with me through that? I pushed people away with my aggression and pent up anger because I knew at least if I never came back from a mission, I wouldn't leave some unfortunate bastard to grieve for me.

I gave John a weak smile and put my hand on top of his. The truth was I was tired, tired of the killing, tired of looking over my shoulder every five seconds, I was tired of limping back from a mission and having to stitch myself up before heading out again only to come back in worse condition, I was sick of adding new scars to my collection every mission but the worst thing was I was tired of being the one to come out alive...

"leave me with a grenade and get the fuck out of dodge, soldier" I said firmly and looked into his hazel eyes. Through the haze of green I could see he was terrified.

"No, I'm not leaving you here Valkery" He replied firmly and shook his head defiantly. I couldn't feel my legs anymore and my hand twitched involuntarily, I wasn't going anywhere.

"Look at me John, I won't make it another ten minutes let alone the time it would take to reach the surface." I said with closed eyes as another wave of agonising pain washed over me. Oh, god I could feel my bones snapping and then moving back into place.

"Valkery!?" John asked with panic as I screamed in pain and he pulled me back against his chest.

"John, don't you let me turn into one of those demons!" I said between clenched teeth.

"One through the heart" I said softly and motioned toward his handgun. The blood that gushed out of my wound felt so warm against my cold skin.

"I won't need to" John replied and looked down at my broken body. I could feel the disease pulsing through my veins, slowly but surely it would be circulated through my entire body and I would turn into one of those things.

"I'm sorry, I failed you" I whispered as dots filled my vision.

"What are you talking about Sin?" John asked with tears in his eyes and with a heart breaking voice.

"You ordered me not to die on you and I tried but It just wasn't enough, for that I'm sorry" I said between shivers, his grip only tightened and I looked up to his eyes.

"The order still stands" John replied as a single tear left his eye. I weakly raised my hand wiped the tear away from his cheek with my thumb. I wouldn't let him cry for me.

"Always so optimistic" I replied with a sad smile that was quickly retracted. My body felt like it was being ripped in two then put back together only to receive the same fate. I slumped to the side so my head was against John's shoulder to relieve some of the pain in my abdomen.

"I never hated you John, you were the only one that told me when I was out of line. I admire that" I said slowly and glanced over to him. He knew this was my way of saying goodbye.

"I'm not leaving you Valkery" John replied with a firm tone.

"You either leave me or die trying to save me" I said weakly but with heart and placed a hand on the side of his face as he looked to the ground. He knew I was right.

"Don't you dare leave your sister stranded, you're better than that. You're a good person John. I'm with you, soldier" I added and he looked up into my eyes with an understanding expression. It was only a few words but they were the few words John had been waiting to hear for five years.

"You're still an ignorant dick though" I added softly and watched as a sad smile formed on John's face and he cautiously leaned downward.

"Bitch" He murmured and cradled the side of my face as a sad smirk appeared on my lips. It was the moment he'd been anticipating for years and it was anything but disappointing.

My pain was temporarily gone as John's lips made contact with my own and a tingle ran up my spine. It was a deep and loving kiss that we both didn't want to break from because we knew what would happen next.

John broke the kiss after what seemed like a second but was probably more like a minute or two and wrapped his arms around me, not for restraint but for reassurance.

We didn't say anything he just held me and refused to let go. I placed my aching head against his chest and placed my hands over his own. His body was so warm compared to mine. Death was looming closer, I could feel it by the numbness in my body.

"Finish the mission, save your sister." I murmured into his Kevlar. I knew he understood what I meant by the way his body stiffened.

"No, Valkery-" John grabbed my shoulders and looked me in the eye.

"It's okay John" I said with the best smile I could muster.

Another tear ran down John's face as he pulled me into one final loving kiss and knelt in front of me.

"Tell Sam, I'm sorry I kept her waiting" I added in a monotonic voice with a small smirk.

"Valkery-" John started but I cut him off.

"I leave you my Rifle and Glock" I cleared my throat to stop my tone from sounding weak "Sam already has my Eagle" I commented and pulled my holstered weapons from the sides of my hips for the last time.

"I almost forgot" I smirked weakly and pulled out a note I'd written a few hours before hand from my side pocket of my cargo pants. I outstretched my arm and waited for him to take the note and weapons.

John eyed the death note and hesitantly pocketed the piece of paper with his and Sam's names neatly printed in cursive writing on the front. He shouldered my rifle that lay to the left of me and lodged the other gun in his vest.

"Shit, Sin I can't-" John's voice was soft and he looked to the ground in attempt to hide his emotional state.

"If we wait until we're ready we'll be waiting our entire lives" I replied as another wave hit.

"One through the heart, one through the head' I repeated his words and he looked at me with guilt.

"No...-"

"John just do it!" The growling voice that came from my mouth wasn't my own. He looked at me with tear filled eyes at the sight of me transforming in front of him. I watched as the wounds on my body began to heal and my knuckles broke through my gloves.

"I'm sorry, Sin" John's voice cracked as he reached for his gun.

"Semper Fi" I said with a smile and gave him one last reassuring wink as he kissed the top of my head.

"Semper Fi" He responded and pushed the barrel of his gun against my chest. I took a deep breath as he cocked the weapon with shaky hands and his finger traced the trigger.

I put my hand over his and looked into his eyes with a stern expression. He looked so torn, it broke my heart but it was do or die at the moment and I needed to stay strong for him.

"Reaper, Do or die" I spoke weakly to the soldier not the man. There was a lingering pause were we both just looked into each other's eyes with the same expression of anguish. I pushed the gun closer to my chest and put my finger on top of his trigger finger.

"I…I love you" John said hesitantly in a husky tone as tears formed in his eyes.

"I love you too, John" I responded in a frail tone and stared into his eyes with determination.

_Do it… _

*Bang*

They say you never hear the bullet that takes you down. But it was the last thing I heard mixed with a small whimper from John as the bullet tore through my flesh and the world went black one last time…

* * *

The End...


	27. The Game Of Life

_**The Game Of Life**_

Dear agony  
Just let go of me  
Suffer slowly  
Is this the way it's gotta be?  
Don't bury me  
Faceless enemy

* * *

_Dear John, Someone once told me be grateful for each breath that you draw because you don't know when it'll be your last. These past years have felt like I've been running of borrowed time, so I made it count but the way we left things back in Afghanistan is something I'll always regret. Shit..what can I say? We're as stubborn as each other. I can't undo my past mistakes and I wouldn't want to because every one of them has led me back here. The moment I saw the look of determination in your eyes to get your sister out of this place, I knew I wouldn't be the hero this time but it's okay because this isn't my story to tell it's yours. Just promise me you'll take care of her when I'm gone. I'm sorry I couldn't protect you from having to bury me once again but at least this time we left it on a better note. This is goodbye for now and don't worry I'll take care of our team. I know you'll find your own way when I'm not with you. _

_Dear Sam, I don't have much advise for you except perhaps let John choose your next workplace. In the few hours I've known you I've seen all I need to know that you will succeed in life. Whether it's a scientist or a soldier you are smart enough to know when to keep going or give in, unfortunately I did not have that wit. I don't believe in giving up or leaving a soldier behind which will undoubtedly be my downfall but you are better than me. Just make sure you're there for John, the first couple of months are the hardest but the pain will fade eventually. I cannot express how disappointed I am that I couldn't see you both out of this hell. That I couldn't see your children grow up into remarkable young adults as their parents before them but I suppose everybody has got to die sometime._

_Yours sincerely _

_Valkery Syn._

* * *

_Three years later, Lawrence Kansas,_

_ 2049\. 8:30 AM_

A light autumn breeze blew through the air as Samantha and John walked along the concreted path into the cemetery. Brown leaves crunched under their feet as they entered through a squeaking black gate and John held it open for his sister. Sam was dressed in a plain black dress and John in a black leather jacket and faded blue jeans with heavy boots.

"Hey, you okay?" Sam squeezed with hand in comfort and he gave her a small smile of reassurance. It was never easy coming here, it reminded him too much of the death he'd seen in his life. It reminded him of her...

"Yeah" He responded with a brave face and walked ahead past the sandstone mausoleum toward a beautiful old tree that looked like it had seen better days from its lack of foliage. Underneath the leaves that covered most of the ground was thick green grass that grew over some headstones. John walked between the neat rows of headstones, one being a weeping angel, another being a simple cross. It wasn't until he reached the simple black granite headstone that he slowed his pace. Last row, tenth grave across and underneath the everlasting tree near the edge of the hill. It was a grave he knew too well.

'_Valkyrie Syn'_

_2018-2043_

'_A great soldier and even better friend'_

Beside the granite headstone was another, almost identical but it read.

'_Brian Falcon'_

_2015-2043_

With the same inscription on the bottom.

"The world will never know what she did for us" Sam said softly and knelt down to place the red roses that she brought on top of the headstone.

"We'll know" John said distantly and crossed his arms.

"Is this it?" A tall dark haired woman asked quietly before letting the hands of her toddlers go.

"Daddy!" The two brown haired boys exclaimed and John knelt down with his arms open.

"Hey, you two. I missed you guys" He exclaimed in a fake excited tone before lifting them with one in both arms.

"What took you so long?" John asked the woman before stealing a kiss.

"Traffic" She explained simply and smirked at her husband.

"Nice to see you Sam" The woman nodded and Sam smiled back.

"Likewise"

John's wife slowly bent down and placed a single purple flower on each of the headstones before standing back up and turning to her children.

"Who is she, mumma?" One of the twins asked while squirming in John's arms.

"Someone your father used to know" She replied with a sad smile and stole one of the boys from John's grip.

"She died a long time ago" The woman added.

"Why are we here John?" His wife asked impatiently and carried the toddler on her hip.

"As a reminder" He said firmly.

"Of what?"

"Why I'm here" John stated hesitantly. The woman nodded her head and gave him a sad smile before latching onto his arm. She knew of what happened at Olduvai but she didn't ask him about it.

"Okay" She replied comfortingly and stared at the grave with an amused look.

"What?" John asked curiously and looked down at his wife.

"They could have at least given me a half decent headstone"

* * *

_Three years ago: Olduvai_

John looked away as he pulled the trigger and let out a devastated whimper as Sinister's body fell limp against the floor. Blood spilled from the new wound and splattered on the ground, it made him sick to the point of dry heaving.

"Oh, god" He whimpered and knelt next to her with tear filled eyes. He stared at the lifelessness in her once vibrant eyes before ripping off her dog tags and closing her eyes. A stray tear left his eye as he stood and turned to walk away.

"Fuck!" He threw his rifle and placed his head in his hands before falling to his knees. How could he have lost her? She promised not to die on him! Why did she have to die on him?!

After everything she had survived, she had been doomed to die the same place he lost his parents. She knew Sarge was corrupt from the get go and he didn't believe her because of the friendship he'd created with Asher over the years she was gone.

"I'm so sorry, Valkery" He whispered and grasped her cold hand.

"I should've saved you from him, I should've trusted you"

John leaned over her body and stroked her face one last time before getting to his feet and putting one foot in front of another.

A deep inhale caused him to stop in his tracks followed by coughing and spluttering. The soldier span around with his glock aimed and widened his eyes at Valkery's reanimated corpse pushing itself up from the lying position it had been in. How could she have turned so quickly?

He couldn't tell if she was mutated or not from the copious amount of blood that covered her body. The silence in the room was almost deafening while John cautiously inched toward her, determining whether to put a bullet in her skull or not.

"Valkery?" He asked, in the hope that she'd still be alive.

"John" She said weakly and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"Son of a bitch" He murmured and lowered his weapon. She hadn't turned.

"You missed" She pointed to her heart then to the bullet wound that was a few inches below. John holstered his weapon and walked briskly toward her.

"Valkery?" He asked firmly and knelt in front of her.

"That's me" She replied painfully and clutched her wounds with one hand.

"You didn't turn?" He stated warily and raised an eyebrow.

"Lucky me" Valkery groaned as the broken skin around her wounds began to tighten and heal.

"Shut up" He spoke bluntly while on the verge of tears and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Arghh" She whined but he wouldn't let her go, not anytime soon.

"Well...shit...I guess I'm not as bad-ass as i thought" She stated at her enhanced vision and hearing. Valkery could hear his heart beating a hundred miles an hour and smirked at the quiet sniffle he concealed by latching onto her, he had cried for her. This tough ass marine and one of the most emotionless men she knew cried when he thought she had died. She had witnessed him snap his leg almost in half during a training mission and not a single groan of protest came from his mouth.

"I could've told you that" He said softly and smirked at her plain expression.

"Now let's get out of here" John said firmly and hoisted her into his arms. Valkery gripped onto the front of his kevlar with blurred vision as her legs were swept from underneath her.

"I can walk" She stated in protest as colours and shapes passed her vision and she blinked a couple times.

"You can barely keep your eyes open"

John spoke softly and glanced down to her weak form.

"Just don't let me fall" Valkery rebutted tiredly and held her breath as a searing pain washed over her body then disappeared, causing her chest to rise upwards.

"I'll never let you fall" He murmured and glanced down once again. She didn't realize it but in trying to hide her pain she would death grip his shoulder. John smirked at her facade, he knew the pain of chromosome 24 yet she took it so well. When the pain hit her jaw would clench and her eyebrows would knot, this was his indication to slow his pace so she wasn't being thrown around.

"Valkery?" John asked firmly as he rounded a corner and she squirmed in his arms.

"Yeah?" Valkery asked with as much spirit as she could muster.

"Don't do that again" He responded and a smirk grew on her lips.

"I've heard that before" She stated and he smiled as they approached the elevator. She would surely drive him to insanity...but it was worth it.

* * *

"Valkery Grimm, have you no respect?" Sam teased and pulled her into a side hug.

"Not that I know of" Valkery's voice came out muffled through Sam's thick blonde hair. Little Brian struggled in her grip at the sight of his father swinging Eric upside down and Valkery hesitantly knelt down to make the toddler look at her.

"Now what do we do to Daddy when he's being silly?" Valkery asked the blue eyed child.

"Attack!" He yelled excitedly and stumbled off towards John.

"That's my boy" She smiled and assisted the child in his crusade. The twins couldn't quite walk yet but they were getting there.

"Attack!" Valkery said softly and lifted the baby so he could pretend to kick John.

"Owww" John acted hurt and clutched his arm for effect.

"This means war" He said with a mischievous grin as Valkery placed the baby next to his brother. He enveloped her in a tight hug before lifting her off the ground and proceeding to carry her bridal style.

"I wouldn't want to put you on your ass in front of your children" Valkery smirked at his warm body against hers and put her arm around his neck.

"Truce?" He slowly placed her back on the ground and placed a soft kiss on her lips.

"For now" She said with a smile and intertwined their hands.

* * *

Their marriage wasn't perfect but whenever John was ready to leave in frustration he'd look at the death note she wrote and remember why he fell in love with her. Together they had two beautiful twins born only five minutes apart, with John's dark brown hair and Valkery's almost blue eyes. It was the second time she saw John cry. They got married only four months after the events at Olduvai and a little less than a year later their boys were born. Both left the military and settled into a normal life after ten years of service, John joined the police force and Valkery took up an old hobby she thought she'd forgotten, she was a tattoo artist while working part time as an instructor at the nearest martial arts center. With the money they received from the mission on Olduvai they bought a property just outside of Kansas with a few dozen acres so the boys could learn to shoot or drive. Sinister and Reaper will never forget the events that happened at Olduvai and the friends they lost along the way but Valkery and John would try for the sake of their children. Their lives weren't a fairy tale, they'd lost so much along the way but in the end she got her prince and he got his princess.

* * *

I tricked you all xx


End file.
